Meet Me in the Red Room
by Maetel wore White
Summary: Serenity has finally come of age and is now allowed many novelties, including entry to The mysterious Red Room. To her misfortune however, Darien Chiba will be with her for all of it, exposing her to his intentions. The two will battle it out, deciding if
1. The Party

Hey everyone! Its my first fic here, so I'm sort of still trying to get used to this place. (Right now me and this document manager are at WAR). It take place in Europe around 1895 and focuses on that classic couple...

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon? Mine? Nope, that'd be Naoko Takeuchi. If I owned Sailor Moon, Chibiusa would not have pink hair, so thats how you'll know when she' switched ownership.

* * *

"Tighter Mina, tighter!" cried out Serenity.

"Sere, I CAN'T"- the sunshine blonde was cut off

"TIGHTER!"

"Sere, if I make this corset any tighter your ribs will snap! You are gorgeous as is. Honestly, I found other ways to make men fall for me when I turned eighteen apart from shrinking my waist…," Mina trailed off and her face fell into a smug smirk.

Serenity blushed at the last words her handmaid had said. She remembered low-cut dresses worn by Mina and the dashing passionate stories retold and whispered while everyone else was asleep. Today had been her eighteenth birthday, but while Serenity had in the moments been completely indulged in her presents and compliments throughout the day, she knew that her real prize waited with nightfall. She would be allowed to go to parties, late enough to dance, late enough to know what she didn't know and only heard through stories. This evening's party would be held at the heiress Rei Hino's estate.

Her father, Kenji Tsukino, was strict. She was an heiress, and that wasn't enough, yet also too much at the same time. He hadn't inherited the large amounts of money he had today. No, he had worked and labored for the majority of his youth with his own father to start his textile business. The Tsukino family name was just beginning to be cemented into a long line of money, a name associated only with money, such as Chiba or Mizuno. At the moment everyone knew that the Tsukino fortune had been made in the textile business, the sheer amount of fortune had not yet robbed that fact from the general public's mind. And that's why Serenity was threatened in her father's eyes. There was still plenty of room for the family and its name to be destroyed. She had to be brought up a real lady; she had to transcend fortune and be the model for the perfect woman so that only the same in a man would be suitable for her, and ensure prosperity for generations to come.

While her father was mildly blinded by his notions that money could solve anything, he was not a fool. Most women began courting by sixteen, but Serenity would come home before it was completely dark and read to her father instead. She was growing, and it was overdue for her to begin having suitors. At eighteen, he decided with conflicting feelings, she would be allowed to stay out past dark.

"Um…Mina?", Serenity slowly began to inquire, "Do you think that maybe, um, well," she was fidgeting. "Maybe I could, well, you know, borrow one of y-y-your dresses for tonight, you know, um the o-ones with t-that cut…," she managed to stammer out, blushing now to the color of a rose.

Mina burst out laughing. "Oh, my poor dear Sere! Look at you, to ask that? Why I thought you had already figured it out! You must have thought me awful, that I didn't even get you a birthday present!"

Serenity looked down a bit sheepishly at this comment. She had been wondering what had happened to her gift from Mina, or if perhaps Mina had forgot.

"Go look in your wardrobe, Sere," said Mina with a wink.

Serenity couldn't get there fast enough. She jumped away from her vanity causing many small object and trinkets to fall to the floor and ran across her room to the old mahogany wardrobe. As she ripped the doors open she was greeted, enchanted by the most beautiful dress she ever saw. It was a color between white and cream on pure silk, with lace trim. There was silver and gold lining-and, yes! - It was very very low-cut.

All of this was expressed by Serenity in a single gasp.

"Mina…where did you get this?"

Mina laughed. "Where both you and I get ALL of our dresses. Only this one won't go on sale until next month. I talked with my brother Andrew, and he managed to convince your father that he needed to get a really special dress for a woman he was pursuing-yes, your dear friend thought ahead and knew your father would NEVER let you leave the grounds wearing it- and your father got together his best fabric and sent message to Chiba-"-

Serenity cringed at that name. Chiba. Darien Chiba. To say that she hated him would be both incorrect and an understatement. He came from a ridiculous amount of wealth, his father's family had made a fortune in the Americas during the Western Expansion and his mother's family had been making upper-crust clothing for generations. Not that either family had to. In fact, Darien spent most of his time working with Mina's brother, Andrew, tending to the garden and stables. Oh, and of course in his spare time he would torment Serenity.

"And called up Chiba--Serenity? Serenity! Let go! You're going to wrinkle that dress before you even wear it!"

Serenity had been clenching onto the dress' hem with a vengeance as thoughts and images of Darien filled her head.

"Uh, eh, Sorry Mina," and Serenity quickly let go of the dress trying to reclaim some sort of calmness.

"Right…" the maid said rolling her eyes. "Anyways, the Chiba family gladly indulged your father's request, and you know Serenity I do believe your families get along quite well, so it's really shame that you and Darien-"

But Serenity cut her off, "Enough, Mina".

Mina paused, considering that she probably shouldn't try to push the subject any further, but with her impish determination decided to probe further.

"Its not like there's anything you can do about it anyways. I know your father wanted Andrew to work for him after being impressed with my services to you, but Andrew had already been in contract to assist the Chiba family, Darien in particular. The agreement your families made was that Andrew would work for your father, but Darien would be allowed on the grounds and to request Andrew for any of his services at any time. I mean, you have to understand. It'd be the same way if someone else wanted me to work for them, which you should know I'd NEVER leave your side-", Mina continued on, but Serenity began to lose herself in her own thoughts.

It was a fact that Serenity knew all too well. It was even part of the reason why she hated Darien, particularly envied him. Here he was, like her, someone soon to receive a large fortune. Yet, he didn't have to do anything with himself. Unlike her, he was free. Her days were filled with timed lessons in academic, etiquette, and presentation skills. Not only was he free to do what he wanted with his time, but he didn't need lessons. He was born being the person he was supposed to be in society. He had the freedom of choice, so if he wanted to come over to HER estate and work with or help HER servants then there was no one to stop him. He was free to do whatever he wanted, and that included teasing, mocking and humiliating her.

"I mean, I know he does like to tease you, but its nothing really hurtful. It's all in good fun, and really kind of endearing. He just looks at you like the little sister he never had."

"Exactly," whispered Serenity, hey eyes lowering so that she did not have to meet her reflection in the mirror.

"Ohhhh," replied Mina, in a soft sigh. 'So that's how it is,' she thought to herself. She began brushing Serenity's hair and became very pensive.

* * *

Serenity had been sitting under the shade of a large oak tree furiously scribbling away in her diary concerning what she had just seen:

_Oh Diary,_

_ You wouldn't believe it! I was on my way to get more thread for Josephine's dress when I decided that I would take a slightly longer route and go through the gardens. It was such a nice day and I wanted to enjoy the sunshine and colors around me. I was heading towards the fountain, to dangle my fingers in the water, of course, when I saw them. Mina was completely wrapped in the arms of the carpenter we had hired to build me a new bureau! I'm embarrassed just to even remember it. His hands were slowly going up her leg while his head began to move down her neck to her chest. She tilted her head back and I ran, hopefully before either of them could see me! Yet that look on her face, oh I can't even believe it, you mustn't tell anyone diary, you see you would think that she was fainting or tired, but even with her eyes shut all that I could see on her face was bliss…Truthfully, Diary, I wonder what it would be like. I know Mina has encountered so many men, and she always tells me a little, but nothing like what I just saw. I'm embarrassed to be feeling this warmth in my stomach right now, why I feel hot all over! …But truthfully, I wish I could do something like that. Feel someone's arms around me. Would his grasp be tight? I'd feel safe I think. To feel his lips on mine, or whispering in my ear…Such things, well I could only imagine, but secretly I long for them, secretly I-_

"Serenity? Serenity, where are you?"

Serenity dropped her quill and slammed her book shut. It was Mina calling out to her. Had she seen her watching? Was she going to scold her? Serenity had been sure that the embarrassment she was feeling could not be any worse, that her cheeks could not be a redder shade, yet a sudden churning feeling in her stomach told her otherwise. Quickly trying to think of an excuse she ran to the garden, while a man who had been watching from a distance came to pick up the forgotten book.

Serenity tried to keep her eyes closed as she ran towards the center of the garden, the fountain. She knew that Chad, the carpenter had probably gone back to work, but the previous image plus the reaction on Mina's face to being spied upon kept her eyes shut. As a result she tripped on a stone. This then lead her to go flying head first into the fountain. Her torso broke her fall, as she lay slumped over, her upper body doused in the water and her legs and rear on the ground.

"Very, very elegant Serenity," Mina said with a grin. "You know, it's hard to defend you against certain young men who tease you when you do in fact prove true of the names they call you."

"I am NOT a klutz, Mina". Water dripped down Serenity's face, through her gritted teeth and Mina only laughed tenderly at the site of her mistress and good friend.

"Whatever you say, Serenity. Now, it um, seems you left something in the garden." Serenity had been wringing out her hair in frustration when she suddenly jerked her head up to look at Mina. Extended out to her, Serenity saw Mina holding her doll, Josephine. "It's rather strange though, I thought you had been sitting under the great oak designing a new dress. You always fit what you're designing on Josephine, I wonder how she ended up all the way over here…," Mina took one last look at the doll, "A doll is a nice companion Serenity, she can see and hear everything, but she'll never tell your secrets," and with a very sly grin and a twinkle in her eye Mina left the doll to Serenity and made her way back to the estate.

With the red fully restored to her cheeks, Serenity raced back towards the oak tree. She would take her diary, fabric, and any remnants of her being and lock them up with her in her room where she would hide for the rest of the day. No more evidence of leaving the estate, no more evidence of witnessing passionate exchanges, she scowled and looked at the doll on that last thought.

She reached the oak tree and gathered up all of her things when she noticed one item was missing. One crucial item was missing. Panic began to rise in her blood; everything that ever was private, secret or wished for was in her diary. She began crawling on the ground looking for the book. Bit of dirt and grass began to stick the wet parts of her dress. Hot tears were welling up in her eyes as she began to stand up in despair and dirtiness.

Before she could fully stand she felt two strong arms grab her from behind. Serenity wanted to turn to see who her captor was, but his hold on her was tight. Despite being unable to see this man, she could feel his warmth surrounding her. Her heart felt like it was caught in her throat, and while his embrace was strong, she could also tell that her own body tensing up contributed to her inability to free herself.

"Is this what you wanted?" his voice asked.

'Yes!' thought Serenity. It was the only thought however that her mind could come to. Her emotions and blood were running through her body in a way she'd never known. She couldn't think coherently. She couldn't realize that she knew very well to whom that voice belonged.

"What's it like to feel my arms around you, Serenity? Is my grasp tight? Or do you feel safe?" said the voice with a slight tone of sarcasm in it.

It felt as if a sheet of ice froze over Serenity. All of sudden her mind caught up with her. It was Darien. Her heart softened and her exterior hardened at the realization. It had been two months ago that she had told him… 'And ever since he's been nothing but cruel to you!' she thought to herself. The tears began to form again, because now, what was worse was that he had read her diary.

"Chiba…" was all she managed to snarl under her breath.

"Now, now Serenity, that's not the right attitude, you're going to make your pursuer head for the hills. Though, I suppose it's better to get it over with ahead of time before he sees you for what you really are…"

"Chiba, let go of me…NOW!"

The strong arms that could have been holding her midair let go, and felt her feet in contact with the earth, she felt herself back into her own control. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at the abandoned doll on the ground.

" You wouldn't be able to handle a real man anyways,' he smirked. "After all Serenity, you're still playing with dolls. You're right. I shouldn't be fooling around with a kid". He pulled out the diary from his back-pocket and dangled it above her briefly before dropping it in front of her. "Go on now, go back to playing," and with that he walked away.

Serenity grabbed her things and ran straight into her room and cried. Never had she felt so humiliated before in her life. He had made a complete fool out of her. How much of her diary did he read? What did he know? He had always teased her, but this was too personal, too raw, too blatantly cruel. It was too much because it was too true. If he had been wrong she could have shrugged it away. But she still was a child, not by her own choice of course. Her father put strict limitations on her and how she lived her life. 'And despite all that, in his arms'…Serenity let out the most heartwrenching sob and then muffled the song of her sorrow in her pillow.

* * *

Serenity furrowed her brow into a scowl as she remembered that particular instance with Chiba just three months ago. Things only got worse after that exchange and she had turned him into a symbol of everything she hated and secretly envied.

Mina continued to brush through the blonde's long hair pondering Darien Chiba. She knew Darien teased her, to what extent was less clear. It seemed as if Darien would manage to always find her alone and then unleash his insults. Personally, Mina found Darien to be a bit cold, but nevertheless a harmless man, charming even, when he wanted to be. Yet, mostly mysterious. All in all he was really quite attractive in every way. But she didn't doubt her mistress. She had seen Serenity in tears because of him, and she had heard a few accounts of what he had done to her, though most of the time Serenity would just shake her head and say it was too embarrassing to tell.

She also knew of the incident that had occurred five months ago, she sighed. Serenity wasn't all that innocent. In fact, she knew that Serenity's first kiss had in fact been with her brother Andrew, but quickly shrugged that fact off and focused back to what was really perplexing her. Serenity and Darien were never best friends, they always did like to argue, but they at least used to be able to coexist, to be in each other's presence, and yes, sometimes even be civil. 'But even so...' she thought… 'I can understand the situation, but it's not like Darien to-'

"MINA! I said STOP!" cried Serenity.

"Hmm…What?" Mina looked down at the brush in her hand.

"You're pulling out all of my hair Mina, what on earth are you thinking!" huffed Serenity.

Mina laughed nervously trying to excuse her daydreams, and promptly began to finish Serenity's last knot and tie up her buns and pigtails. 'I guess now is the time to break it to her, poor thing,' thought Mina.

"Well, Sere, you know your father insists that you have an escort to any party, whether or not you've turned eighteen".

Serenity arched her brow slightly. Obviously, it was her father they were talking about. "Of course I know that, I'm having Andrew take me of course! He's always so kind and he lets me have fun when I wan-"

Mina looked down a bit sheepishly. "Andrew is going with someone else, the new apprentice girl to the chef here. Uh, Kimi, no, Kino, yes. Kino something is her name".

Fret began to show on Serenity's face, "Then who…who will I?"

"I couldn't stop it, he volunteered in front of your father before I could even suggest Andrew. You know your father is quite fond of him."

"No," whispered Serenity, shaking her head.

"Yes. Chiba."


	2. A Rose by Any Other Name

Wooooo, I'm back!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Woo, I'm back! Thank you everyone so much for your reviews! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm packing for college/ was getting sexually harrassed at work (kick 'em where the sun don't shine girls and tell em your not interested!). But yeah, here's the new chapter. Some of you are concerned about Darien, and him being mean. Yeah, I guess he is, _but _I think its more meaningful to see how people change when you see what they were before their transformation wink wink. So, while things may seem chaotic now, fear not, all will be revealed and restored in time. AND...please review! . More AN's at the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but she seems to be hanging around at the facebook, so check it out, maybe she's living in your dorm...

* * *

"SERENITY! Minor wrinkles by the hem of that dress I can tolerate, but you WILL NOT cry on it!"

Serenity rolled off of the dress and into her pillows, "Hwat dayoo know, Miia?" was her muffled reply.

"I know quite a bit Sere," retorted Mina as she snatched the pillows out from underneath Serenity. She grabbed on to one of her bedposts and let out more wails. "Serenity!"

Serenity let one arm loose from the bedpost to point accusingly at her servant. "I can't wear it anyways Mina! It was made by his mother! She probably asked him to bring up the fabric so she could design it! He's touched it in someway, it's ruined! I bet he poisoned it, trying to find a way to kill me, he-"

"Serenity, you're acting a fool! I don't know where you get that imagination of yours…," Mina sighed, shaking her head. "That's beside the point though". Mina took in a deep breath, smiled, and then went very stern. "Put it on".

Whimpering, Serenity flung herself back against the bedpost, holding on to it as if it would somehow serve as her savior, and shook her head in protest.

"NOW, Serenity."

Serenity turned her head away from Mina and leaned it against her knight-in-shining-armor bedpost praying, hoping-

Mina huffed, and ruffled her bangs with her breath. "Serenity," she began placidly, "No one, except me knows that you are going to be wearing that dress tonight". Serenity peeked an eye out at Mina before turning her head away again. Mina rolled her eyes, "And it's not possible to poison fabric, only food…"

Serenity leaped from her bed, abandoning the post and held her arms up to be properly dressed.

* * *

"Well well well! Darien, I didn't know you were capable of dressing so nicely."

Darien rolled his eyes before falling into large armchair. The last thing he wanted to deal with was an out of the ordinary giddy Andrew. The regular cheer of his servant and best friend in of itself was sometimes more than enough. Andrew was most certainly a dandy. Occasionally, Darien would ponder how Andrew was really more built for the aristocratic life he was living. He looked at his friend, who was adoring the mirror as if he were a woman. Darien let out an expression that was a mix of a sneer and a chuckle. 'This is going to be a long night,' he thought to himself.

"Bah," Andrew turned away from the mirror to face his companion. "You have a reputation for being aloof and mysterious Darien, but to me you're really an open book. Do as you please, don't speak a word. I still know what you're saying". Andrew turned back to face the mirror and continue combing his hair, flashing smiles at his reflection from different angles. "However, once again, congratulations on your marvelous appearance, though it will always pale in comparison to mine."

Darien was about scoff at Andrew in his usual manner when there was a knock at the door.

"You have a visitor, Andrew," called out one of the maids.

"Send them in," called Andrew. The door clicked and a tall and slender young man with ginger colored hair entered the room. "Alan! My, what brings you to my humble abode?" as he gestured to his average living area.

"I have a letter for you from one of my new cooks, Lita Kino," Alan turned to see Darien frowning up at him. "Oh, and Mr.Chiba! I had hoped I would find you here as well, sir. Imagine! You spend more time in your servant's quarters than your own home". Anger was starting to clearly display itself in Darien's brow. Alan's tone was too saccharine.

Alan quickly recognized the emotion coming over Darien, and continued "Well, I was looking for you, Darien. Mr. Tsukino sent this for you as well'. He quickly handed a white box to Darien, and proceeded to back out of the room. "That's all, thank you gentleman, take care," he managed to stammer out before he left the two men to their mail.

Darien threw one last dirty look at where the visitor had been before turning his attention to his delivery. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he had never liked Alan. He was always sneaking around; when he spoke it seemed as if there were always much heavier, crude thoughts on his mind. However, since Alan was employed for the Tsukino, and not his own, he knew it was never quite his right to put Alan in his place.

Upon opening their mail, the expressions that the two men had been wearing were exchanged: Andrew's face fell, drained of color while Darien's lit up as if he were a young boy.

"What is it?" asked Darien, with genuine concern for his friend.

"She's ill. She won't be able to attend tonight". Andrew dropped the letter and fell to his knees in front of his vanity. He looked in the mirror and reflected on all of the effort he had put into his appearance for the evening. "What a tragedy," he sighed shaking his head and turning to Darien, who had not shown any signs of hearing Andrew's upsetting news. "What is it?"

Darien held the box at an angle to show Andrew its contents: two fresh and clean white roses.

"No," whispered Andrew. His features immediately shifted from droopy to stern, Darien saw the pools of disappointment drain out of Andrew's eyes only to be filled with sincere sorrow. Darien winced at the appearance of his companion, what he saw in front of him was everything that wasn't Andrew.

"How could you! She's eighteen now! She has the right to red." Andrew stood up, as a calm, subtle anger was beginning to move underneath is skin. He was slowly understanding how everything fit together. "This is why her father is letting her attend! He made this deal with you!"

"Mr.Tsukino is only concerned for his daughter. Our lifestyle is not suitable for someone like her."

"That is not your decision to make, Darien!"

Darien felt nervous in seeing this new rage overcome Andrew. "Now, calm down Andrew. After all, she's just a-"

"-She is not a-"

"Child!" they both declared firmly.

There was a long silence after that. Darien could feel his pulse beating faster with his newfound frustration. Andrew knew what he was talking about, and although Darien could not admit that to himself, he also could not come up with some excuse to prove his servant wrong. With his mind running Darien asked Andrew the first thing that came into his head to defend himself, "Perhaps, it could be that you have feelings for her?"

"Perhaps you do, Darien". The few words not only denied Darien's supposed claim but also threw it right back at him, achieving what he had originally been avoiding.

"Ha! Me? You know I hold no lasting emotions for any woman, but if I were to, her? Of all people? She's nothing but a dirty little girl, running around, tripping, creating fanciful stories to achieve what she is too scared to face in reality". Darien turned away after his last remark. Andrew was feeling her sorrow, expressing it, because even that privilege was sometimes robbed from her. It was too much to witness.

"You said-you told her that you cared for her like a sister…and I believed you"

Darien had never been so thankful in his life for the knock on the door. It was another servant informing the men that the transportation for the night was ready. Darien stared at the box containing white flowers, and then abruptly shifted focus when he felt his companion's eyes on him.

"Go ahead, take your prize. But make sure you look into her eyes Chiba". Formality. That stung Darien and reassured him in how seriously his friend was taking this matter. "Stare her down, into her depths, and let her look back into yours, so that maybe she'll be able to see the reason why. If you are going to bear her that disappointment, then you may as well explain to her why she is receiving the wrong-colored flower!"

And with that Andrew marched out leaving Darien to follow. Darien grabbed the box and covered it, feeling tremendously guilty. He was grateful that Andrew didn't know about the red rose inside his coat pocket, and shamed that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

* * *

"I can't go out looking like this Mina! There's too much on!"

Serenity was tugging at her friends arm as they waited at the doorway for the men to arrive.

"Relax Sere, it only feels that way because you don't ever wake make-up and your face is usually covered in dirt". Serenity wrinkled her nose at that remark. "Now, stop tugging and fidgeting so much, or else your father will see what's really underneath your cloak!"

"Yes, Mina". Serenity looked down and shuffled her feet knowing all too well how right her friend was.

Mina looked outside of the window and grasped Serenity's arm and began pushing. "Come now, out the door, the men are waiting!"

* * *

"Well, well if it isn't my two favorite women!" cried out Andrew as Serenity and Mina descended the twilight-lit steps. While Darien spoke with footman, Andrew helped his sister and mistress into the carriage. Serenity waved one last goodbye to her father who was watching from the balcony. She just needed to be concealed by her transportation, and then, she'd be able to take off her cloak. Darien exchanged one last glance with her father, and then proceeded to enter the carriage.

Serenity was flushing with excitement and wonder as she pondered what events the evening would have in store when she noticed that there were only four people in the carriage. "Andrew," she started meeting his gentle glance. "Where is the cook-girl?"

Andrew shot Mina a short glare when Darien interrupted. "Do you ever think before you speak?"

Serenity looked down. 'I must have said something awful', she thought. She saw the exchange between Mina and Andrew. Mina had slipped something that she wasn't supposed to. Serenity looked up again to Andrew's face, hoping to find some kind of gentleness or forgiveness.

"She's taken ill, Sere, that's all."

"Then who will you--" Serenity inquired.

Mina's head fell back in laughter. "Don't worry Sere; this is Rei Hino's home we're going to. I'm sure there will be MORE than enough women from which Andrew can choose."

Serenity shifted between all members of the carriage to see if they understood what Mina had just said. It was Darien who answered her, coming back to the carriage's company from his far away gaze. "Foolish girl, everyone knows the Hino's work a brothel. They have the most expensive and high class whores in the county."

Red was spreading across her face as Serenity absorbed what Darien had said. Was she the only one who hadn't known? How much of an adult could she become when she was so clearly so very sheltered? "I thought that they were architects, working on tunnels," Serenity said quietly.

"They are certainly underground," Mina said under her breath giggling.

Chatter lingered lazily in the air for the next couple of minutes, pausing in between short silences. Tension proved to be the main force tying the four people together. Eye contact was scarce, if even present at all.

"So, uh, Darien, what are you keeping in that box of yours?" asked Mina hoping to lighten up the situation.

Andrew looked at Mina in earnest as if she should know better and then glared at Darien. Darien shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had planned to just give Serenity the white flower and shrug her off if she tried to say anything or protest. He didn't even give the plan a second thought, but due to his previous argument he felt uncomfortable.

"It's uh-," Darien stammered trying to evade the situation. "Well, you see, it's-," but he was cut off once again. The carriage had come to an abrupt stop, and crushing the box in his hands was a confuddled and disheveled Serenity. Feeling hot, she shuffled around trying to find a way out of his lap.

"Weh've arrihved!" called out the driver.

Flushed, Serenity quickly let herself out of the carriage. She began brushing and patting herself down to recompose herself.

"I'll take that from yeh missus." Said the driver as he took her cloak and hung it on the inside of the carriage, but Serenity did not say anything. She was staring at the two injured white roses that had fallen from the box. She looked up at Darien, who for some reason seemed to be completely dumb stricken and showed no acknowledgment of her questioning gaze. Staring as a limp petal fell to the ground, Serenity pieced things together. This had been the work of her father.

Breasts. She had breasts. A not just any kind of breasts, real, full breasts. Darien was absolutely dumfounded. He had teaser her earlier when was opening her presents, pulling on single strands of her long hair, pinching her behind…He had paid close attention then, and those breasts had not been present then. No, he was sure of it, five hours ago she had the figure of a young girl. Who and what was this woman standing before him? He looked to her face; it was the first time he could really get a good look at her in the light. There was no dirt, no instead there was make-up. And the dress she was wearing…he wanted to think that such a garment should be allowed only in the bedroom, but it had some undeniable and undefinable elegance to it. The only thought he could hold onto was that this girl was _not_ Serenity.

Serenity sauntered over to the wilting flowers and picked one up. "I suppose this is for me," she said looking up. Both Andrew and Mina were looking down at her with sympathetic eyes. "And this one," Serenity picked up the other flower and looked up at Darien's face, "This one is yours?" His face was hidden in the darkness, but somewhere in his sharply defined features she could see some sort of confusion and conflict. It was so much not him; he was always stern looking, rigid, almost as if he wasn't even there. Now his sharp features had gone soft in some kind of uncertainty…

"It would be my pleasure, if in my master's place, I could be your escort, Sere," said Andrew stepping down and holding out his arm to her. He took the flower from her and placed it in his breast pocket, while Serenity pulled a pin out of her hair and secured her own rose to the dress at the center of her cleavage.

Serenity smiled as she took Andrew's arm. He had always watched out for her and taken care of her. Their cheerfulness always matched, and he was most certainly one of her best friends.

"Are you two coming or not?" they called out. Mina and Darien stepped out of the carriage looking equally baffled. Usually Serenity would have been crying now, and wishing to go home. Mina, however caught a wink from her mistress and immediately felt a weight from her shoulder. 'She's not stupid,' Mina thought to herself, with a coy smirk washing over her face. 'She knew her father would try something like this!' Mina walked toward to the Hino estate with a new confidence and joy inside of her. Serenity was putting her wit to good use and becoming mischievous…

Darien had just managed to get a hold of his senses. "Hey girl!" the three blondes turned back to look at him. "Where did you get such a dress? What fool would make such a distasteful piece of cloth for a small girl like yourself?"

And Serenity laughed out loud in delight. "Oh Darien, that's no way to speak about your own mother…" The blondes turned, laughing their way into the estate while a disgruntled Darien trotted in behind.

AN2: Okay, I know, no Red Room yet, but it'll make its debut in the next chapter I promise. Exposition, exposition. Um, someone mentioned in one review that I should let people review anonymously, I agree completley. Here's the thing, I'm bad at computers, so I didn't even know it wasn't enabled. Thats also the reason why I'm having trouble indenting my paragraphs. If anyone has any ideas smiles help? Thank you! Start my engine, and RRrrrrrrrrREVIEW!


	3. What is Red?

DISCLAIMER (cuz its the most boring part): I don't own SM, but if I did, I'd be Neo-Queen Serenity and I would disicipline ChibiUsa, and I wouldn't send her back into the past, because I'd probably want my sex life to start when I'm young, before I have a child, rather than afterwards...But thats JUST ME, props to you Naoko...

AN: Alright, so here is Meet Me in the Red Room chapter three, and yes you get everything you wanted, for a bit. Uh, don't freak out with this chapter. Really, I imagined the story starting after this chapter, so basically, you need to get through it and know that you need to know it to read on. **IMPORTANT**! In this chapter the naughtiness begins. This story will, from now on, I am 90 sure, have a LOT to do with sex. So yup, you've been warned. I'm not completely satisfied, but I never am, so keep reviewing or else I lose my motivation!

* * *

Serenity pressed herself up against a wall in the main entrance of the Hino estate staring up at the grand stairway. She did feel a little bit guilty.

* * *

Mina had challenged Darien to see which one of them could find the most suitors, and Darien being a gentleman of uncommon sorts took her up on the offer. 

"Meet me in the Red Room, precisely at midnight," declared Mina as she coyly held out her arm.

"That's in two hours…", Darien began. Mina simply arched her eyebrow at him.

"I'll be there early," and Darien shook her hand sealing the deal, then hurrying off in a different direction as Mina.

This left Serenity alone with Andrew and her guilt. She wished that Andrew hadn't been so kind as to offer himself up as her escort. Her plan had been based upon Darien leaving her to go chase girls, which she thought, Andrew should have the right to do as well. Now she actually had company.

"I, uh, well," Serenity was trying to improvise. "My, I feel a bit flushed. I think I'll go walk outside in the garden". Andrew nodded, smiling and oblivious.

"Wonderful! I'll accompany you Sere!" Andrew began taking her arm.

"THE BATHROOM!" Serenity screamed in panic. Heads turned her way, as she lowered here gaze and realize the tone of her voice. "I have to go to the bathroom!" she whispered.

Andrew looked a bit quizzical, turning his head to the side and proceeded to let go of her. "Oh," he murmured. "Well then, shall I meet you in the garden when you're through?"

"Yes, yes," nodded Serenity with a bit much enthusiasm. "Find the fountain, I'll see you there. I won't be long. Uh, enjoy yourself!" and with that, she fled.

Now here she was standing alone looking up at a grand staircase, examining everyone who was able to pass by the guards and ascend the stairs. She was contemplating how she would get up there, and trying not to let thoughts of Andrew waiting alone outside enter her conscious mind. Her first and most flagrant plan was to simply try and saunter up the staircase. True, her flower was not red, but she still had a flower, and the lack of a flower is what had kept her on the first floor all of her previous years.

Serenity took a deep breath, straightened herself to look and feel tall and began to saunter over to the staircase. Weaving through people she slowed down as she approached the men guarding at the base. Reassuring herself, she raised her foot to the first step. And then, the second! 'I'm going to make it! I'm really going to ma-', the firm grip on her arm interrupted Serenity's thoughts.

"Pardon me, Miss," stated the guard, "But just where do you think you are going?"

Serenity's shoulders fell as she began to tremble and lose her composure. "Why, I'm going to the Red Room, sir. I am eighteen years now, and able to go on my own without permission!"

The guard laughed aloud at her. "Not with that flower, Miss. You've got white, Miss. You have to save yourself since you're promised to another."

Serenity bent her brow in growing anger. She had waited to long for this, various different people carrying with them flowers, feathers and other random things entered with no hassle. "I saw a man go up there with a white flower! I saw many men go up there with many different colors! Why can't I go? If they can, why can't I!"

The guard's laughter returned in Serenity's ear to mock her once more. "Are you mad, Miss? A man may do as he pleases! They will come and go before and after they consummate their promises. For a woman to do such a thing is preposterous, whoreish! Perhaps you are not the lady your exterior makes you to be!"

As tears were beginning to form in her eyes, Serenity ran off to hide her shame. How could she have been so stupid? She had completely humiliated herself, her womanhood in front of that stupid stupid man! Feeling common and disgusted, she unconsciously wandered out into the gardens.

"They wouldn't let you go up the stairs?" poked a smoky voice.

Serenity looked up. Chiba. Andrew and Chiba. Why was it, that when Chiba was not the cause of her embarrassment he was always present to witness it, and thus contribute? Serenity was heated from her argument with the guard, and wanted to start throwing insults at Darien, try to put up a fight, but Andrew was there too, and his presence brought her guilt to surface. She shook her head to confirm his believes, looking down at the ground to avoid Darien's glares.

"Understandable," sighed Andrew softly.

There was a moment of silence, as everyone of felt uncomfortable that neither Serenity nor Andrew was truly in his or her own element. The two were usually so high-spirited, but for personal and shared reasons the night just wasn't going as planned. Andrew looked down at the flower pinned to his jacket and picked at some of the wilting petals.

"Go on, Andy. Go upstairs, have fun," Serenity tried to force a smile and calm herself. He wouldn't be refused, and after this would be good for her, it would alleviate her guilt. But the irony of it also took a heavy weight in her heart. Here she had tried to abandon Andrew to go upstairs, and now it

Andrew cast an uncertain glance toward Serenity. "I'm not going upstairs Sere," he said smiling down at her gently.

Serenity looked up at him piqued with curiosity. The entire night was really too out of the extraordinary for her, she could no longer tell what was actually happening and what was in her mind. Andrew was most certainly a warm person, but he wasn't particularly tender. He was giddy and fairly arrogant. The knowing smile on his face was the kind she frequently saw on Mina, and with this thought Serenity felt comforted, remembering the two's shared blood and understanding what that look meant when it was given to her.

"Come Andrew, I need you to place your bets…" Darien began…

"I'm going to the bathroom," Andrew said, winking at Serenity, and she for the first time that night she felt genuinely happy, standing before her was good ol' Andrew, just the way she knew and adored him. "I'll be right back," he said, laughing and exaggerating his tone. And with that the two men left.

Serenity found the fountain and sat down. Perhaps, the night wasn't really such a disaster. She idly ran her fingers through the water, letting her imagination make her numerous different people as the reflection of her face and all sorts of plant-life distorted. Carried away in her daydreams, she found comfort in losing her sense of place and time.

"Well, look here…it seems like we have a little Cinderella dreaming up fantasies instead of making them come true. How cute."

Serenity jumped out of her comfort zone and looked up to the woman towering over her. Her eyes were an active violent, and her raven hair formed around her face not only elegantly, but also mockingly, as if begging you to try to get close to her cheeks, her eyes, nose or lips…

Out of her humiliation, and slight jealousy of the well-composed beauty Serenity tried to defend herself. She'd had enough teasing and being prodded at, and treated like a child for one night. "Well, I find it quite rude for you to go harassing poor innocent girls like myself! And I'm sorry if you look so disdainfully upon dreaming, it's probably because it would remind you of how inadequate your reality actually is!"

"And I, my dear," began the woman, "find it quite rude for you to be insulting your host in her own home!"

Serenity gasped and shot up wide-eyed. 'Of all people,' she began to think, but quickly found herself growing frantic. She was losing her balance. As her right arm began to submerge into the cool water she felt a strong pull on her left, dragging her in the opposite direction.

"My dear, you really are a disaster," Smiled the woman.

Serenity pouted as if still willing to shoot the girl down, but was now trying to control the amount of trouble her mouth brought her.

The woman held out her arm, her hand dangling majestically as if asking Serenity to pick it up with care. "Hino Rei," she stated sweetly.

Serenity simply shook her hand, "Tsukino Serenity," she mumbled. "And I'm really sorr-"

Rei nodded knowingly. "That'll be enough. Sit down please". Serenity complied. "Now, it does hurt me to know that a pretty girl like you is out here alone when the second floor, which I am famous for is thriving."

Serenity sighed. "I tried, but they wouldn't let me go," she paused and then gestured to her flower, "You see, my father is very protective of me, so I ended up with this, keeping me out of-"

Rei's laughter interrupted Serenity, as Serenity looked at her in confusion. "My, you really are simple girl! I thought it was a clever act, but you've proved me wrong."

Serenity scowled, feeling more courageous to stand up to this blazing beauty. "And what do you mean by that!"

Rei reached over to Serenity's chest and pulled the flower from the center fabric beneath her cleavage. Serenity gasped and tried to grab back her rose, but Rei dropped it to the ground and crushed in underneath her feet.

"There," she replied smoothly. "You're no longer a promised woman."

"Yo-You can't do that!" Serenity stammered, a little bit lost in her new freedom.

"And why not?" asked Rei turning her nose up in the air in defiance.

Serenity couldn't answer. Because it was wrong? It had been so easy. Well, it was wrong for her father to lie to her in the first place. It was wrong to have lied to Andrew, why, everything was wrong. Serenity couldn't answer because she was for the first time really starting to understand that not everything was black and white, right and wrong.

Composing herself, she replied, "It doesn't matter anyway, I still don't have red."

"No. You aren't red," retorted Rei. Serenity looked at her, confusion on her face displaying the fact that she had no idea what Rei was talking about. "Tell me, Serenity was it?" Serenity nodded. "Right, Serenity. Tell me, what exactly is red?"

"A color?" Serenity was truly beginning to think that she was missing something.

"Wrong." Rei flipped back her hair, and begin fiddling with a couple of strands, weaving them through her fingers. "The Red Rooms are for the most part, not even red. Of course, here they are varied shades of crimson, but that is because my rooms were the first, hence the name, The Red Room. If you go elsewhere and find rooms that are actually red, you are probably being swindled."

Serenity nodded, though not quite exactly sure what Rei was trying to get to.

"Red is an entity. It is passion, anger, love, all things that are opposite and not related to one another. It is a neverending cycle, an insatiable hunger, a parched tongue looking for water. It doesn't begin, and it most certainly will never end. Regardless of how you look, or what you wear, if you are, if you embrace the entity of red, then admittance will not be a problem."

Rei smiled knowingly at Serenity and picked at a couple of leaves from the rose bush next to her, pretending to begin feeling bored.

"Anyway, it is awfully rude of me to be divulging so much time on one guest, but hopefully your simple mind has learned something," and with that Rei stood up and fixed her hair looking at her reflection. As she began to walk away she pulled a branch of one of the rose bushes, and then released it sending straight at Serenity's face.

Holding her hands up in front of her, Serenity cried out "How DARE you-," but then stopped as she saw red petals showering down upon her. 'I think she's starting to figure it out,' thought Rei as she continued her stride in towards the ballroom.

* * *

Serenity was snapping a red rose off of the branch when she heard her name called out. She turned, and saw Andrew. He smiled down at her, "I see you've figured it out then!" And taking his arm, Serenity stood up and made her way to the grand staircase once more. 

Serenity made it a point to glare at the guard who had given her trouble earlier as she ascended the staircase. Finally, she was going to see, to know, what had been kept from her these past years! When they reached the top, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except the many corridors and doors. It was reminiscent of a maze, and felt a little bit crowded.

There wasn't much illumination in any of the corridors, but Andrew was leading the way, so Serenity was not worried. Finally, they came to large set of double-oak doors.

"This is it Sere," said Andrew, as he opened up the door and lead her in.

The room was dimly lit in red and purple lights. At first Serenity could not make out much of anything, just various silhouettes entwined with one another in various different ways. The air was smoky, some sort of incense was being burned, and there was a strong musky scent. There were a few people singing at the far end of the room, and small drapery curtains were hung everywhere further disguising the silhouettes. Every aspect of the room was strong; its smell was powerful, sweet, sweaty and smoky. The noise was a combination of music, moans, and laughter. Serenity felt a little light in the head.

The room was very large. There were drinks being served, both by waiters and at a bar, and it seemed that further down there was entertainment performances.

Andrew held her hand tightly, leading her further in, and the further in they went the more things became clear. As the illumination grew, Serenity's eyes grew wide. The silhouettes were no longer shadows, but people! And they were doing things Serenity could never consciously imagine. Far beyond her wildest dreams, she looked left and right through the curtains as half naked or completely nude men and women explored each other's most private parts of their body. Serenity's hands flew up to cover her mouth, as before her she saw two women, both with their faces in the other's lower area, licking between each other's folds.

Unable to piece together a coherent thought, she slowly began to back away. The left foot first…then the right….

"Sere?" floated around in her mind, but she did not hear, did not register Andrew calling out her name. In fact, all the stimuli that had been overcrowding her head was suddenly gone, as all she could do was keep moving her feet back.

The left foot again…then the right…not hard at all, the left…"Sere, STOP!" Andrew cried out, but it was already too late. Serenity felt the back of her leg hit some sort of furniture, and her balance was going. She tried to wave to her arms around to gain some kind of composure, but that too was too late, for her hands had still been covering her mouth when she began her fall.

Grabbing a curtain and going backwards, and backwards she waited for gravity to finish its task and make a collision. The impact was on something curvy, and it was giving it out a startled feminine scream.

Serenity dared to open her eyes, to see what cruel fate awaited her now. Turning her head, she saw the face of snakelike, yet beautiful women, and…Chiba, his eyes burning with an undefinable expression. Serenity noticed that woman's shoulders were bare. Mortified, and staring at both of their faces, Serenity noticed something strong beneath her hand. She didn't want to look down, but she had to know, she had to see as if proof that this was some horrible nightmare.

The woman, clearly, was completely nude. Going down, first was Chiba's shoulders, bare, his chest: bare. Not even halfway there Serenity had already concluded that he was shirtless. Forcing her eyes to keep going, she past his navel where she saw unbuttoned pants, and her hand, wedged between a large bulge and Chiba's thigh.

"Oh…my…" Serenity managed to stutter and then began screaming, resonating with the nude woman's profanities. With a new wave coming over her Serenity managed to squirm onto her two feet and seeing only the exit, ran.

Once outside, she slowed down her run and caught her breath. As she began walking down the corridor she heard the door shut behind her and turned to see Andrew running towards her. She exhaled loudly through her mouth; it couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Sere! That was…" Andrew began.

"The most humiliating moment of my life?" she cried out.

"No, amazing!" Andrew was laughing so hard, he was trying to catch his breath.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Andy…" she muttered.

"Come on, let's walk to the balcony and get some air, it won't be so bad then…"

"But it was Chiba! And I! I," Serenity couldn't even finish her thoughts; all she could do was squirm until she could push it into the back of her mind. Andrew simply found more enjoyment in her awkwardness.

"Andy, why are they doing those things? I mean, in front of everyone like that? Do-", Serenity looked down blushing. "Do you do that? In front of everyone?"

Andrew let out a hearty laugh. "Curious, aren't we? It's not that complicated. The Red Room is supposed to be a place where all of your fantasies can come true. It is a very unique atmosphere. Some people fall into it while listening to the performances, some like to watch," Andrew gave a sly smirk to the blushing Serenity, "and some like being watched". Serenity flushed even redder.

"There are, of course various different rooms for privacy, and they too are unique in their own way, but many people meet and convene in The Red Room, and then see where they go from there."

"I guess I didn't understand it as much as I thought," murmured Serenity.

Andrew smiled down at the young blonde and admired the look on her face as she was trying to put together the bits of information she had. "Sere," he whispered.

She looked up at him, startled from her own thoughts. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You don't know how beautiful you are…You didn't even notice, but everyone was looking at you. On both floors."

Flattered in the far back of her mind, Serenity continued to look up eagerly into Andrew's eyes to find some sort of meaning or reasoning. In one swooping motion she felt his lips upon hers, soft and inviting. It wasn't in any way novel, she had kissed Andrew before, but she had thought that such games were long ago done and finished. It was pleasant and warm, as Serenity trusted Andrew, but despite it blatantly being a kiss it did not exactly feel like a kiss, or how a kiss ought to feel Serenity thought. It was, for Serenity, simply a particular sense of comfort.

There was a loud stomping noise that startled the two, causing Serenity to pull away. As she looked to see where the noise had come from she could have sworn she saw the fully-clothed image of Darien coolly walking away toward the staircase.

* * *

AN2: So there you have it! You've got a glimpse of The Red Room, and yes, I finally let loose on the flowers. White is purity, Red is, well Rei explained it. Review PLEASE! Or else I'll be a good student and do my homework instead of writing! 


	4. The Day After

Hey everyone! Welcome back! Thanks a bunch for all the reviews. Since I got so many I worked hard to get this out quickly AND its longer so reviewsprizes, sort of (I actually feel super guilty if I'm getting reviewed and not working hard, so yeah, that motivates me too)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, if I did I'd be trapped in a room with lots of Mamoru's, and it would be totally okay. More than okay really...

AUTHOR'S NOTES: There are a lot of these, so read!

1. I'm mentioning this because of a wonderful comment from madamhawke (who is also a wonderful writer, for real, check out her stuff, its far better than this drabble), but yeah, the point is this story is NOT historically accurate. In reality I wanted it to be set sometime between 1849 (thats when condoms started being a part of society...but like...not in a really dumb way, as in in the 16th century people used potato sacks or some junk like that, anyways now I'm akwardly rambling...) and 1900. But really, considering that I'm a full time student I barely have the time write, and really none to properly research. (its a lot of work to keep the dialogue coherent, and not like this paragraph...cuz this is really how I think/talk, etc.) That brings me to my next point...

2. This story will be revised. I'm gonna finish it first, probably in the summer, but yeah I thought I'd throw it out there.

3. If you're wating for another chapter, check my profile. I update that a bit saying where I am in the writing process, so you won't be as much in the dark.

4. That's pretty much it? Yes, I think so, on with the story!

* * *

"Sixteen!"

"Well, Sere dear, I won, did I not? Isn't that all that matters?"

"But Mina! Sixteen men in how many hours," Serenity began to stutter as her words came tumbling out of her mouth. "Why, it's distasteful"

"Sere," Mina spoke with a sure tone as she put away her jewelry, "You must understand that you in fact don't understand any of the false facts you believe to be true."

Serenity pouted. More words of how ignorant she was, that was exactly what she needed. Just days ago Serenity would have gone off on a tangent at these condescensions, however images and sensations of her hand in places they'd never been before were still damp in her mind and reminded her that she was not as innocent of ignorance as she thought. "How so?"

"First off, all events and activities in which you partake in the Red Rooms do not leave the Red Rooms. Sooo, by that rule, we in fact are not talking about anything."

"Mina, don't be difficult!" she cried stamping her feet.

"Second, since the things which we aren't speaking about didn't happen they can't really be judged as proper or not, can they?" Serenity merely turned her head up to the side, nose in the air, protesting. "That's all it is Sere. People go there to do, and be things that society doesn't embrace." Serenity sat down on Mina's bed, pretending to still be fed up while Mina bent down to talk to her. "Its not always sexual you know, there are sometimes great thinkers, poets, revolutionaries in the Red Rooms. And that's why no one speaks of it. I thought you may like it, since you're always imagining such wild things, but I guess it was a bit too much for first time, hmmm?" Mina winked finishing her sentence and giggled as she saw red rise into Serenity's cheeks. "Tell me, Sere, what was it like? To have your hand touching his-?"

"MINA!" Serenity cried out. The red had spread from her cheeks, and she now felt the heat radiating off of her entire body. Mina simply leaned in closer grinning devilishly. "Y-You said that whatever-that-happens, whatever happens in the room stays there!" Serenity began, improvising wildly, and luckily finding a foundation for her argument. "S-so I don't have to tell you, no! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, well, if it's just between the two of us, then it doesn't count! So, Sere, did you see IT? Tell me, how big-" Mina's eyes were lighting up, wider than a child's.

"MINA!" Serenity wailed once more. God, she was trying to get to the point where it was as if the situation had happened to someone else and she just been watching, she was trying so hard to separate herself from it, but of course leave it to Mina to bring in the visuals.

"Sere…" Mina sang in a taunting tone.

"I don't know!"

"Seeerrreeee…" Mina continued, rising her pitch.

Serenity covered her ears to rid herself of the taunting in her mind and stood up making her way to the door. "I don't know and I'm leaving! Idontknow, goodbye. Idontknow goodb-," she repeated over and over.

"Sere!" Mina cried out.

Serenity felt her behind hit the floor, and started rubbing her throbbing forehead, which was starting to feel pain from the impact it had made with the door.

"Ohhh my! I'm sorry miss! Aw, lemme help you up-"

Standing above Serenity was a girl who looked far too young to be working in services, but she could clearly tell by her attire that such was the case. The girl's chestnut hair was pulled back, and covered with a bonnet as strands from the ponytail and her bangs hung loose. She was awfully tall. She was wearing many petticoats and a dirty apron. Her soft-soled boots had clearly seen much action.

Serenity grumbled in agreement, coming to her senses when Mina who was now consumed by a peculiar anger, interrupted.

"And what do you think you're doing barging in here Lita? You could have killed her!"

"I'm sorry-" Lita began, but Mina cut her off.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were forcing my brother to take the day off to spend with you! Let me say, he can't afford to be fooling around like that! Especially if you're not even going to be with him!"

Serenity watched as Lita began to look outraged. "What are you talking about? I haven't talked to Andy in at least four days! I've been ill up until this past morning!"

"Nonsense! Andy said he'd be here only a half hour after I left, but he didn't show up to work today and when I ran into Darien, he told me that he was with…you," Mina paused.

"Well then," Serenity had managed to get back on her own two feet by this time and was patting herself down. "It seems like we've figured out that problem then. Honestly, Mina! If something is awry the first person you should suspect is Darien! Not, um…?"

"Lita Kino," the girl held out her hand and sticking out her chest like a child, though her chest itself was hardly anything like that of a young girl. She had a very beautiful figure.

"I'm Serenity Tsukino," she smiled taking Lita's hand, and realized that this was Andrew's most recent infatuation.

"Tsukino? Aw, shit!" Lita quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry! I mean-damn!" Her hand flew right back over her mouth again. "Here I am, new on the job and I go slamming the door on the forehead of the mistress of the house!"

Mina looked down sheepishly. "For what reason are you in such a rush, Lita?" asked Mina, who evidently felt bashful about her sudden outburst earlier.

"A lot of Alan's cooking utensils are missing, so he sent me to go find a woman named Molly from the cleaning staff to see if any of her workers misplaced them, but this estate is so large, that I can't find it anywhere! Oh, and I thought the east hallway would take me there for sure, but apparently not, because you're here!"

Mina smiled. "The cleaning area is in Barrows, on the North side. This, here, is my home, and I am Serenity's personal maid. Feel free to visit anytime. I'll ring for Molly and someone will escort you to whomever Alan needs," and with that Mina turned heel and left.

"So…" Serenity began, slightly uncomfortable. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, at least for the next couple of weeks," Serenity groaned inwardly at the number, but then noticed Lita looking around and shifting her weight.

"I'm sorry! Here, have a seat!" Serenity pulled two chairs close together so that they both could sit. "I never would imagine you to be younger than me! You're so tall. I guess I am kind of girlish…"

"Pfft, you're fine the way you are! Look at yourself, you're hair is combed, you're clean, well kept-"

Serenity laughed. "That's all thanks to Mina. I'm usually tripping, falling, all over the place. But you know, if you ever wanted I could show you what she does, I mean she'd be better at it, but…" Serenity paused, unsure of what to say. She was realizing that she quite badly wanted to be Lita's friend. She wanted to impress her.

"Aw, would you? I'd love if you'd do that! I know Mina must be really nice and all once you get to know her, but she's been a bit frightening ever since she found out about me and Andy…" Lita trailed off, which was fortunate for Serenity since she was unable to hide her cringing.

Did Lita know that she had kissed Andrew just the night before? Most likely not, and it probably wouldn't be a very good way to become friends with Lita. Suddenly, the issue began to cloud her head. Did she even like Andrew? Should she tell Lita? Could she even keep it a secret? Andrew was an awful flirt anyways….

Serenity stood up and went to Mina's bureau where she picked up a brush. She was thankful for those few seconds she could have her back turned to Lita, those few seconds were the emotions that were clearly written across her face could be hidden. 'How do I feel for Andy?' kept resonating in her mind. She didn't love him. But then what? Is there nothing there then? Can there be something without love? What is that? How is it expressed? All these questions were beginning to make her head hurt, and she figured she should just learn as much about Lita's relationship with Andrew before worrying about her own.

She walked back, "Here, have a seat on the floor Lita". Lita did so and pulled off her bonnet, letting her hair loose. It was clear, Serenity could see, that Lita's hair hadn't been as well taken care of as her own. She reflected on her wealth, which she had always cursed. 'Is this what separates a rich girl from a common girl?' she thought to herself. Slowly, Serenity began to drag the brush through Lita's hair.

"Ouch!" Lita cried out.

"Sorry, it's my-" Serenity stopped herself. First time? How foolish would she sound to say it was her first time brushing someone's hair, one of the only times she'd brushed hair in her life. But it was true. "I'll be more careful," she concluded.

Serenity didn't really know how to go about breaking the silence, "So, how did you meet Andy?" Lita squirmed and giggled from below her.

"It's quite funny actually. I caught him trying to steal food from the pantry for a snack. Well, of course I didn't know who he was, and I started scolding him, getting really angry. It was my second day working and I didn't want to let a thief get away, why, I'd get fired for sure!" Lita looked down and blushed as she continued. "Then he started to take things like forks and other utensils and wouldn't give them back to me. He was such an awful tease. He ran straight out of the kitchen, and I followed him of course, but well, that boy is fast, and I lost him, and realized that I'd lost myself too. I was gonna panic, I was so upset when he came out and scared me. I was so angry I could have hit him down to the ground, but then he started talking to me, and well, he was really nice…" By this point Lita was ferociously red, and taking long pauses in her story.

" I understand," said Serenity, laughing. She continued to lightly brush Lita's hair still feeling a little strange. This is what Mina always did for her, and now she was doing it for someone else. It felt good to be doing something nice for someone else.

And then the guilt returned with thoughts of Andrew.

"Um, Lita…what do you think about love?"

"It's a sweet nectar…", Serenity looked up to see Mina in the doorway, "of which no one should be denied," Mina concluded.

"Thanks, Mina," Serenity managed to grumble under her breath. Mina was obviously referring to the physical aspects of love.

"I believe in love, Serenity," Lita said plainly.

"No, I'm not talking about that! I mean between two people! Only two people!" She immediately brought her hands to her mouth and began to feel heated. She had not meant to speak so fervently, she had wanted to seem calm, as if she didn't really care…

"Such a thing only exists in those books you read, Sere," Mina said carelessly, examining her fingernails.

Lita turned to face her, "I think it would be wonderful," Lita paused dazing off a little into the idea of an intense passionate romance. "But you know things work, Ms. Tsukino. It'd be awful nice though…" and Lita wistfully submerged into the rest of her daydream.

"Call me Serenity," Serenity said stiffly and upset at their reactions.

"Come now, Sere. You're at least guaranteed to be married to a man. It's far better than the alternative of having a child unwed. And quite frankly, it's just the way things are. You know, even Andy and I are only halfly related. Our father has been with many women, but we all get along fine. You expect such strange things Sere…"

Serenity huffed, "Never mind I mentioned it then…" Mina's eyes softened a bit, yet still slightly unsure. She felt bad for Serenity, but at the same time felt as if she had to be frank. She didn't know how much longer Serenity would be living with her head in the clouds, and while her notions of love were thrilling, and inviting, there was just a certain amount of practicality she couldn't pretend didn't exist.

"Now, Sere…I didn't mean," Mina began.

"Go!" Serenity screamed. She was sick of this, being told she was childish, unrealistic. Forget Mina. She knew what she wanted, and she'd wait as long as she had to get it.

"Sere," Mina began awkwardly. She didn't want to upset her mistress anymore, but she didn't know how to react to being kicked out of her own room. "Come Lita, Molly is waiting, I'll take you to her."

Lita stood up, with a forlorn expression on her face. "Thank you very much Serenity," she paused. "I'd like to hear more about it, you're kind of love that is. It seems…well, really nice. I hope we can be good friends. Farewell."

And with that, the two servants left, beginning to divulge in some girlish chatter. Serenity paced as she tried to collect her thoughts. Is this what made The Red Room so special? Woman could be as equally promiscuous as men? But she didn't want…her thought flushed back to the location of her hand the previous night. Yes, she had desires, many of which she was only now becoming aware of. But she also wanted to be loved, and she wanted it to be just her! That part was the exact opposite of the room! What about women who didn't want to be promiscuous, just have one man they loved, and loved them in return? She spat at herself at that thought, seeing as how it got her mocked.

Dejected, she fell onto Mina's bed. No matter what thoughts passed through her mind, one essential conflict remained present; there was her heart, which wanted herself to be loved for herself, and there was now her body suddenly demanding, curious to explore the acts she had seen the night before. Perhaps this is why Mina had dismissed her so quickly, the idea that these two needs could coexist seemed utterly impossible.

Unable to cope with the paradox in her mind, and feeling slightly uncomfortable about being in Mina's room alone, Serenity decided to get some fresh air. 'I suppose I overreacted,' she thought. 'I'll read. That will get my mind off of things, I'll be calmer, and then I can apologize'. Feeling more assured with her new plan, Serenity held her head high and left towards her library.

She walked south, through the courtyards when the grumbling of her stomach disrupted her. It was too early for supper…but she was still hungry…Taking in her surroundings, Serenity noticed she was right by the kitchen's entrance. 'I'll just sneak in and grab something,' she thought to herself. 'Lita and Mina won't get me in trouble.'

Tiptoeing past the sinks, Serenity peeked into the pantry. To her surprise, there was no one there…. She slowly walked inside and headed over to the breadbasket. Checking over her shoulders once more, Serenity began to take as many rolls as she could hold. Once her arms were full, she began to run.

She ran through the gardens, excited because now she was almost at her own room. She would soon be hidden away in her covers with some literature, a place where no one would find her.

Serenity was still delighted by these thoughts when she ran into something hard. It groaned as she and her rolls went tumbling to the ground. She looked up, and sure enough there was Darien. She was eyeing him from the bottom up, and began to feel flushed as her eyes reached his thighs and remembered their last encounter. Continuing upwards, her eyes finally met his gaze. It was stone-cold and unchanging, the gaze she was for the most part used to. It made her uncomfortable and relieved at the same time. On one hand, he was not showing the embarrassment her face clearly was, he was acting as if it never happened, but that distasteful look was on his face again. And that was a constant for her, the Darien she had encountered the previous day was so different than his normal self, she hadn't really known what to think of it. Now he was back to his usual sour self.

"You won't fit into that corset of yours if you keep sneaking food in between meals," he said, but there was something different about his face Serenity noted. No, it wasn't different, but she had never noticed it before.

He was smiling. The things Darien said to her were cruel, filled with contempt. You wouldn't smile while saying those things. Serenity could only see that image of him grinning, wondering why she hadn't noticed it before. She remembered suddenly him smiling at her like that before, and she remembered how it had gotten her hurt.

"Why are you staring at me?" Serenity came out of her daydream, realizing she was still staring at Darien's face.

"What?" she stammered.

A puzzled look came over Darien's face. "You're staring at me. I don't think you're feeling very well…"

Serenity was still overwhelmed by all of the thought in her head. "Right, right," she said more to herself, than Darien while picking up the few good rolls. "Well, I'm going to go and yes, I'm going."

Darien laughed outright. "You're so strange…"

"Hmmph," she threw her nose in the air as she stood up. "I'll be reading, thank you, goodbye," and she was ready to leave, but Darien wouldn't move.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" she asked through gritted teeth trying to move past him, he was starting to really annoy her now.

"Why do you read so much?"

The question struck Serenity dumb. That's not what she had expected to hear. "Because, I can," she replied simply. "It's a way for me to leave."

Darien arched his brow at her, still not quite understanding.

"You can roam around here whenever you like, or you can leave. You could go halfway across the world if you so choosed! I can't! I don't have that many choices! No one forces me to read, I choose to. That is how I have choice!"

"You're a fool, a very lucky fool," he muttered.

"Oh Chiba, don't you dare tell me that you find yourself to be trapped, because you're not. You don't even know what trapped is!"

"You speak of two completely different kinds of freedom," he now looked like he was getting quite angry.

"No," she whispered, unaware if he even heard her. "They're very much the same."

* * *

_Serenity was sitting underneath a tree. It was late in the afternoon, and Darien would usually come and visit her around this time. He would go to his elite boys school, and then stop by her residence to meet up with his servant Andrew and tell Serenity stories before going home._

_"What are you drawing?"_

_Serenity was pleasantly disrupted by her thoughts and looked up to see Darien towering above her._

_"A fairy," she replied simply, continuing to etch away with her charcoal._

_"What's all this green then?"_

_"It's a fairy who lives in a weeping willow tree. Don't you think that would be nice?"_

_"I suppose so Sere," he said, obviously finding her quite peculiar. "I never would think of these things on my own."_

_"Oh! So what did you learn about in school today?" Serenity put down her pad and charcoal looking up to Darien eagerly._

_"Well, they're talking about trains, vehicles that move by steam power," he began, but stopped when Serenity looked puzzled. "Imagine Sere, that there are quicker ways of transportation. You wouldn't have to go by horse and carriage! Imagine automobiles!"_

_Serenity laughed. "You don't find yourself imaginative? The things you're speaking of are far more wild than my stories."_

_Darien grinned. "That," he began pointing to her drawing, "and this, are completely different."_

_"For you maybe, but to me they're both the same."_

* * *

That Darien she had not known for a very long time. That Darien was in no way the man standing before her now. Cursing her memory and feeling the tears well up in her eyes, Serenity pushed passed Darien and began to run. She thought she could hear him yelling something after her, but she didn't care. She didn't care if he even chose to follow her, soon she would be in her own room, and no one could invade her privacy there.

"Sere!" she heard a voice calling after her. She kept running, whomever it was she didn't want to talk to them in this state. "Sere!" it cried out again, she continued running though she was beginning to lose her breath.

A strong grasp took hold of her wrist, "Sere…"

"Leave me ALONE, Chiba!"

"Darien? You've seen Darien?" Serenity opened her eyes to see if it really was who she thought it was.

"Andrew! What are you doing here? Oh my, he got me so angry that I forgot to scold him for lying about you, why I ought to-"

Andrew laughed, "I'm here to pick up Darien, we have important arrangements for tonight. We have to get to Greg's within the hour."

"Yes, but he forbade you to come to work today! He did you a disservice Andy, and what more, you work for our family, there is no reason for Darien to parade around on my property if you aren't here."

"I am his servant before I am yours Sere, and it is my pride to serve him to the best of my abilities. I am sorry. And he is working business with your father…"

"What business does he have with my father?" Serenity cried out, with a new apprehension coming over her.

"Me and my mouth! Nevermind it Sere-"

"I WANT TO KNOW!" She screamed.

"He wants to merge businesses of course Sere, that's all. You were already aware of that."

"hmmph," She pouted throwing her head high. "Well, I won't marry him, and father won't make me marry him, so it isn't going to happen."

"Well, that's the issue Sere. He doesn't want to marry you. He doesn't want o marry anyone at all. He just wants to merge the businesses."

"That's preposterous, that's making the business come to an end. He needs an heir to the business, and a child born out of wedlock wouldn't be respectfully recognized-," Serenity stopped in her thoughts; she had forgotten that both Andrew and Mina had been born illegitimate children. "I mean, what does he plan to do? Live forever?"

'Knowing his stubbornness, probably," Andrew muttered.

Serenity sighed. "And what about you Andy? Do you want to get married?"

He giggled, and scratched his head. "I don't know, I don't suppose I ever thought about it much…"

Serenity pouted and furrowed her brow, only to quickly change into an expression of shock as Andrew took hold of her hand and moved in close.

"You know you're so very cute when you make that face…" he whispered.

She pulled, and freed herself from his grasp, "Andy, no!" she whispered.

"What is it?" he ask inquisitively, and almost hurt.

"Andy, how do you feel about Lita?" Serenity asked.

An awkward look was worn on Andrew's face briefly as he was trying connect how this situation was connected to Lita, but then his thoughts focused solely on Lita and the expression changed into a goofy grin.

"Lita is….well….she's great…Lita, hmm? Yes, Lita…" He was mumbling to himself, looking quite the fool thought Serenity.

"It's not how you care about me?" Serenity prodded him even further.

"Well…no truthfully. I adore you Sere, but it's really not in the same kind of way…"

Serenity began to grow hopeful as she saw her plan proving to be successful. "Right then! Well, you'd rather kiss her than me, no you don't have to answer that, I know, and if that's the case, then why kiss anyone else at all?"

"I don't quite follow, Sere…" he mumbled.

"Lita is the most important to you. Why don't you show it? Do you want her off with other men? Choose her! Be Red for her, and only her!"

"Sere, this is, well, it's nice, but," Andrew stuttered, obviously lost in consideration for her words.

Serenity smiled broader, remembering Rei's words from the night before. "Andy, tell me, what _is_ Red?"

"A color!" he replied excitedly.

And as she tip toed onto her feet to whisper into his ear recently acquired words of wisdom a change came over Andrew, and the two of them began what would become a most tender and affectionate, yet utterly platonic relationship.

* * *

Well, thats that! Exposition, no? I was trying to fool around with Lita's dialect to show status, let me know if its good or poo. Thanks! 3 VB 


	5. Masquerade!

Hey, I'm back, and I'M SO SORRY for being late with this. Its a bit longer though, and it conclude some stuff and makes more stuff a lot more complicated. so eh.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, and I'm too drained to think of something mildy witty about this now, cure you education!

Um, I'll post embarrassing pictures if it makes for compensation? Heres a thing, I think I need an editor. So uh, lemme know in someway if you're interested. I really have mixed feelings on this chapter, so please PLEASE review. I have an idea of what I will do in the next two chapters, and this is where the main conflict will be, I think, but yeah, I'm not sure. So review away so I know how I'm doing. Heres the chapter:

Meet Me in the Red Room-Chapter5

* * *

_Dear Serenity,_

_Your figure, your image, everything that is you has been dancing in my mind since I spent that one night with you seven moons ago. Tomorrow night there will be a grand masquerade hosted by Rei Hino, and I would be honored to escort you there._

_Miss Tsukino,_

_Indigo_

_My Sweetest Serenity,_

_I have had only the privilege of gazing upon you, but that in of itself has been more than satisfying for me…I want to hear your voice. Be with me at tomorrow night's masquerade. Send back a reply to the same messenger, or, meet me, in the Red Room, I'll be wearing green, with the mask of a bear._

"Mina, this is absolutely ridiculous!" Serenity managed to get out through giggles.

Much to the delight of Serenity and Lita, Mina had begun to dramatically act out and read the increasing amounts of love-notes being sent to Serenity. It had only been a month since that first night Serenity stepped into The Red Room, but stories and sighting of a blonde beauty were flying around everywhere. Most of the notes were absolutely preposterous, save four which had only one word written on them. Those were extraordinarily strange, and Serenity wondered if they had been sent to the wrong person.

"Say you'll be mine in the Red Room tonight!" Mina cried out in a mock masculine voice as she flung herself toward Serenity. Cupping Serenity's face in her hand, Mina moved on one knee, and continued her show, "Say you'll be mine tonight my saccharine Serenity, for if not, air will lose all purpose to me, and I will cease to exist," Mina concluded her play by falling dead into Serenity's lap.

"Bravo," cried Lita in between laughter and applause. "Mina, I feel that you may have been destined for the Opera Populaire

"Or the circus," muttered Serenity as she grabbed the letter from the writhing Mina on her lap, and smacked her on the forehead with it.

"You're just jealous of my talent," Mina stated as she strut to her bureau.

"But seriously, Sere," Lita whispered turning towards her friend. "Who will you be meeting tonight?"

'So it has come to this after all,' Serenity thought. She figured that they would probably tease her when she told them, but they would find out the truth inevitably. She sat up straight, and held her head high.

"I don't plan to go escorted by anyone, and I don't plan to meet anyone while there. In fact, I don't think I'll even be going into The Red Room tonight," Serenity stated very matter-of-factly.

"What?", "But Why?" cried out Lita and Mina as they both came rushing to her side.

Serenity giggled. "Don't be so worried you two, nothing is wrong. It's just I've always gone to the Masquerade and enjoyed just dancing with strangers, imagining what could be, but won't….since, well, we'll never reveal ourselves to each other. It's very innocent to me, and well I'd like to remember it that way…."

"Well, yes, that's wonderful and all Sere, but this year Rei Hino is hosting the Masquerade. And well, you can't pass down her Red Room. Make an exception, the Hino house is always an exception!" declared Mina, jostling Serenity around in desperate attempts of persuasion.

Serenity knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with her overzealous handmaid, and so she lied: "I'll look into it Mina."

"Wonderful! Get your gown together, and let me know if there's anything missing," Mina paused briefly, as she viewed Lita awing at her own accessories and jewelry. "The same applies to you Lita."

"Thanks, Mina," Lita said quietly, looking down with a slight tint in her cheeks.

"It's nothing dear, now shall we be off?" Mina was acting posh, bustling around as if she had so many things to do. 'This kind of lifestyle suits her much more than me,' thought Serenity affectionately. The only issue would be Mina's ridiculously high correlation with mischief and scandal.

"Mina! Where are you going now?" asked Serenity. "Please tell me you aren't planning something wicked!"

Lita got up giggling, "Don't worry Sere, lately Andy has been acting strange, a little more dazed than usual…"

"He's got a secret. I know my brother, and he is keeping something from me, and we intend to figure it out!"

Serenity tilted her chin in understanding.

"Don' worry Sere, we'll back in the early afternoon to prepare and help ya get ready!" chimed in Lita.

And with that the two girls took off.

'I better make a final choice on what to wear tonight,' thought Serenity as she made her way out of Mina's quarters and towards the main estate. She thought that being able to attend these parties would make her feel more a part of the adult world, but recently she just felt even more isolated. Maybe she really was odd…Serenity ascended the stairs of the East Wing leading towards her room.

'I want to know what Andy's secret is too,' thought Serenity as she opened the door to her room. As she stepped into her room a figure draped in tattered sheets jumped out at her.

Serenity's scream transformed from initial fear to pain as she fell on her bottom from the fright. When she looked up she saw familiar face aged into adulthood.

"…Yaten?" she cried out.

Yaten was laughing uncontrollably. "Jumpy as ever, Serenity. Jumpy as ever."

"Of course I'm jumpy!" she screamed grabbing the sheets away from his shoulders. "And look what you've done to my sheets!"

"You have plenty more," he replied nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked becoming comfortable.

"We're coming back to build on this land."

There was a pause, Yaten was quite aware of what Serenity was wondering, and Serenity was trying as hard as she could to fight the urge to just come and ask it.

Yaten softened, and took mercy upon the girl. "Seiya is back, Taiki as well."

"Why aren't they here? I'd like to seem them! I miss him so!" She cried out, finally throwing herself to embrace Yaten.

Yaten chuckled a bit, "Well, we've been a bit closer than you think…," and Serenity looked up at him, shocked and confused.

A sly grin played itself upon Yaten's face, "Well, you'll see dear. I assume you'll be at the Masquerade tonight. So will the three of us."

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Have you three been sending me those ridiculous letters!"

Yaten laughed, "I'll see you tonight, Sere. In the Red Room, no? Give Mina my regards," and with that he strutted out of her room.

'What a nerve,' she thought before shutting her door.

* * *

Darien paced the small living-quarters put aside for Andrew for nights when he would not leave the Tsukino estate.

"Tonight's the Masquerade, I take it?" Andrew chirped, though both he and Darien were far too aware of the fact. For that reason, most likely, Darien didn't respond.

"How much more information have you gathered on Beryl, Andrew?"

Andrew looked up at Darien. He was staring at himself in the mirror, looking too stern for comfort. Why was he being so stubborn? 'It's his goddamned nobility,' Andrew thought to himself. Certainly, Darien had a very cold exterior. He had never openly warmed up to anyone, never pursued conversation for the sake of conversation's sake. He said what he thought, what he needed to say and do to get things done, and that was that. You wouldn't get another word out of him.

Andrew was well aware of this, he had spent his entire life in care of Darien, so when he saw the interaction between him and a certain blonde female, his attention immediately was captivated.

He could see that Darien obviously felt uncomfortable when the young Serenity bombarded him with various questions, but he always put up with it. He always answered her, and in the least, acknowledged her when she so fervently tried to get his attention. She was mesmerized by him, and that fact captivated him, himself. Usually Darien would turn away inquiries, feeling no guilt for being curt, almost even rude. But not with her, there was something that no matter what kind of relationship they had, they were always tied close together.

"Andrew?", there was a pause. "Andrew, do you hear me?"

Andrew snapped out of his thoughts, and abruptly called out: "Is this really what you wish to do, sir?"

"Of course this is what I wish to do! I haven't spent the past months romancing Beryl for nothing! I'm fortunate for the fact that she hasn't thrown a fit yet about me refusing to see or visit her during daytime hours! And what's with this 'Sir'? Are you ill Andrew?"

"Will you marry her, Darien? She thinks you will. If not, whom will you marry? For what purpose are you doing this? I'm just having trouble recognizing the man who stands before me!'

"I'm doing this for the both of us Andrew! We need those papers, and her father is the district judge! Through her is the only way we can get to them. I have no intention, nor will I ever, to marry!"

Andrew was silenced. Though very irrational, he realized that he was in debt to Darien, slightly. Darien was seducing Beryl for the both of them. It would be more advantageous if Andrew had done it, since he was of lower status to begin with. He had less to lose, but instead he was romancing the cook's assistant, Lita. If he wanted to marry her, he would only find success in Darien's theft of Beryl.

"And what of Serenity?" Andrew asked.

Serenity? Darien's face morphed somewhere in between the usual scowl he wore at the mention of that name, and the sheer perplexion that it was mentioned in this context. What on earth did Serenity have to do with any of this?

"Andrew, you most certainly are ill. I have no intentions or thoughts of that little girl in my mind whatsoever. I just need to know how Beryl will be presented tonight so that I may catch her."

"You care for her, Darien, I know it!"

"Beryl? Surely, you jest Andrew," Darien laughed.

"You know I'm not talking of Beryl!"

Darien's face became hard once again. " I do not consider that child in any kind of regard," he said sternly.

"She's no child Darien. I know you tried to keep her so, you thought you could, you poor fool. You had planned it all out, and perhaps you still can deceive yourself, hide her emotional womanhood, but you are still distraught. You cannot lie to yourself, nor can you halt how she has physically grown. I have seen you cringe at the sight of her recently, for no matter how you lie to yourself, the figure before your eyes is NOT that of a child."

"The information regarding Beryl, PLEASE!" Darien barked while gripping Andrew's bedpost. Andrew's usual prodding was something he was used to, but this time he had really struck a nerve, and rage was boiling from inside of him.

"She'll be wearing cream, light colors. She is dressing up as a Moon Maiden and will be wearing a light wig made from horse hair."

'How unbecoming for her,' Darien thought. This was becoming more and more difficult for him as the days past. Andrew was far far too right. He'd been having dreams where he was ravaging a nameless yet beautiful body, it was exotic, it was utter bliss, it was satiation of his deepest desires. But when he looked up toward the face, it would always be Serenity's, and shocked he would suddenly wake.

"Thank you Andrew. You see how simply answering my questions saves us both much distress!" and with that, Darien turned heal and left Andrew's quarters.

* * *

Serenity had been running through the various fabrics figuring out exactly how she wanted to dress. She grimaced when she realized that there wasn't a single garment inside her wardrobe that was not from the Chiba brand.

_

* * *

"I think that everyone has a star. One star, and when you wish upon it your wish comes true. It's hard to find, because there are so many up there, but it will guide you. And you will find it if you follow its trail. It wants you to find it."_

_"Which one is mine?" he asked._

_"I don't know…but I have the moon, and it will help me find yours" Sbe smiled, putting her small hand over his. His hands were quite larger. He was physically at a different stage of life._

_"The moon? Why do you get the entire moon?" he said._

_"Because, I realized the whole thing first. And it's just the way it is."_

_"You're foolish." He muttered._

_

* * *

_  
Serenity felt defiant against that pompous imbecile. He hadn't acknowledged her at all over the past month, he saw her, and would tease and poke fun at her, but he'd do it every day as if he hadn't done it the day before or the day before that. He did it as if it were the first time. He showed no signs of showing that he was even conscious of what had happened that night.

'I'll show him,' thought Serenity, pulling out the softest, lightest white dress she owned. 'Tonight I will attend the masquerade as the moon princess'.

* * *

The evening fell quickly, and the three women had convened ready to attend the grand party. Formally dressed, and ready to go the three young women entered their carriage. Lita was dressed in a flowy green gown, translucent towards the hem. She raised her black mask to her face, "Now, how do I look?" 

The young maid looked like nothing of the sorts in her gown, and with the petite black mask, with a single green feather sticking out, no one would know the difference. Lita who was now a "Tree Fairy", created from Serenity's idea, was completely ready for the night ahead of her.

"Breathtaking. Of course, the world would expect nothing less from arriving with us two ladies," Mina boasted. Her dress was an imitation of an ancient toga style, since she was attending the Masquerade as Aphrodite. Flowing over the initial white layer were shear cloths of reds, yellows, and oranges.

Serenity remained silent; her mind was elsewhere. She'd always known that somewhere, out there in the world she didn't know, was Seiya. And all of sudden, somewhere had become somewhere near Serenity. Somewhere had reentered Serenity's world. 'He's been sending me those strange one-word letters, I know it…'

Seiya was Serenity's childhood friend. From even before the time that Andrew began coming to work at her estate. He had always played with her, teased her in the most loving way, and both adored and indulged her stories. 'But in the end, he was able to leave too. Why would he choose to come back?'

"Sere? We're here…" Serenity looked up from her thoughts to Lita and Mina extending their arms to help her out of the carriage. "Put on your mask, Sere!" Mina demanded.

Serenity came back to reality as she stepped out of her carriage and made her way to the steps of the Hino residence. She smiled as she thought of the first time she entered this home. She had been so timid. She still was in many ways, but she had also grown so much. The girl who had walked into this mansion a month ago was very close, yet also so far away. It made her almost feel old; she smiled tenderly. 'Is this what it means to grow?'

The girls entered the lobby of the large estate, and stopped to convene.

"You two are going to go straight up there?" Serenity asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Andy wouldn't meet me anywhere else," Lita said blushing. Mina rolled her eyes as to indicate this action as quite of typical of her brother.

"I'm going to get warmed up before I dance," Mina said coyly with a wink.

"Come on up with us Serenity, the party is just getting' started!" Lita pleaded.

The same smile returned to Serenity's face, "Thank you, but I'm fine."

Lita nodded in acceptance of Serenity's wishes and began ascending the grand stairway with Mina, who cried out "Let me know if you end up actually conversing with one of those fools who sent you those letters!".

'I really should have told her about Yaten,' thought Serenity to herself as she bit her lip. Dismissing that thought, she made her way to the ballroom. Everywhere she walked there were elaborate gowns masquerading as various different creatures.

Heading over to where the ladies waited to dance, Serenity wondered about Rei. 'I'd like to speak with her again. I suppose she must be wearing something quite scandalous tonight,' thought Serenity, giggling to herself.

No sooner had she joined the other women had she been asked to dance. Curtseying gracefully, Serenity began to dance with her suitor. He was tall and lanky, and had some kind of pattern of painted grapes on his mask. As he tried to make small talk, Serenity changed the register of her voice. Anonymity at these events was etiquette and crucial.

The music came to a stop, and Serenity excused herself, only to be met by another suitor. Dance after dance followed with man after man, but Serenity found no joy in the activity. The romantic idea of someone mysterious being behind that mask to whisk her away and show her the world had grown stale. These men were all men who were sending her pathetic letters, save Seiya. Somewhere, here, was Seiya, and Serenity was well aware of the fact that the only reason she put up with the last few of those suitors was the chance to somehow discover him amongst the papered faces.

'It's no use,' she thought to herself. 'I can't tell who anyone is.' Dejected, she made her way out of the ballroom and towards the garden. The night air was crisp, as she stepped outside, heading to what she hopefully thought would be some answers and peace of mind.

* * *

Darien had dismissed Andrew as soon as they arrived, and had begun pacing around in the rose garden. He knew, somewhere in the Hino home was Beryl, and he intended to put off his tasks for as long as he possibly could. For after tonight, there was no going back. After this night his romancing of Beryl would either be straight on course, or flop in failure leaving him to slave away for months to come up with a new plan. 

"Red, east, nice, and indigo," She said aloud to herself. Those were the words on those four strange letters. "But what could they mean?" She trotted slowly, repeating the four words over and over again when she bumped into a man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude sir!" She rushed out dropping her gaze.

The woman was dressed elegantly in sheer, light white fabric, layering itself just enough to cover her, but not so much to hide her figure. In the upper corner of her white mask was a yellow crescent moon he observed. Remembering his discussion with Andrew earlier, Darien's eyes widened. 'Beryl!' he thought. It didn't seem quite right, but he had been informed that she would be imitating the moon in her gown, and here she was before him.

He frowned. 'I've spent too much time out here brooding,' he thought. 'She must have come to find me'.

Serenity watched this masked man's emotional distress and tried to make sense of it. He wasn't saying anything. "Really, I'm truly sorry, if you'll excuse me," she concluded fearing that her presence had interrupted something truly important. As she turned she felt a firm grasp around her wrist.

"Don't leave".

His subtle command made Serenity freeze. She looked up at him wide-eyed, and thankful that her mask could hide the obviousness of her emotions and slightly bitter that his mask completely veiled all of his own. But then the corner of his lips curled, and somehow his entire body seemed to soften. A small bit of relief came with her next breath.

"You've found me," he whispered, his voice a smoky whisper.

'It is Seiya!' Serenity thought. How else would he have known? But if he knew, why was he still playing this charade? Something wasn't right…was this Seiya?" Perhaps I wasn't supposed to have found him yet," she thought.

He stepped closer, almost into her back. She could feel his body no more than an inch away from her own and she suddenly felt a chill travel through her body.

"Shall we dance then?" She was blushing, and in this dreamy state that was beginning to engulf her, she had forgotten to completely readjust the register of her voice.

'Dance?' mused Darien, as something deep inside his gut felt it had been stabbed by the sound of the young woman's voice. 'Beryl would surely have wished to just go straight to the Red Room, and indulge herself…' Subconsciously something told him that this woman was not Beryl, subconsciously it was screaming out her identity, but also subconsciously, and with more certainty, was the absolute necessity to keep her. She mustn't get away. For tonight, for whenever, this woman was his. Thus ignoring his rational, Darien dismissed any thoughts suggesting that the woman could be anyone but Beryl, and took her hand, proceeding to the dance floor.

At the touching of hands, Serenity felt a shock, and then warmth growing inside of her.

The two made their way to the dance floor, and began to waltz. As the music played less couples participated and more stopped to watch the two figures moving so elegantly across the floor.

"I didn't know you enjoyed dancing so much," he whispered.

'Well, I'm not very good, so—" she stammered.

"You obviously are quite skilled," he cut her off.

Serenity was ecstatic. They didn't speak much particularly, but everything felt right. When they did converse it was the right words at the right time. When there was silence it only took part in her complete enchantment with him.

Slowing down finally, he murmured into her ear, "Shall we go to the Red Rooms now?"

Serenity looked up surprised. "Well, it wasn't exactly what I was planning on tonight…"

Darien was confused. This wasn't characteristic of Beryl at all.

"I mean, I know that's not what you were expecting," she threw out quickly, not paying so much attention as to where they were going.

"But you have lead me straight to the staircase," he pointed out.

"Well, perhaps. I mean, I should find my friends,"

"Excellent," he whispered huskily, as they began to ascend the stairs.

"You know, I was truly surprised by your letters," she started, looking down a bit embarrassed. "But I figured out part of it. The first letters of each word spells out Reni. That's the name you made for me."

"Excuse me? I've never referred to you as anything but your name. And why, I've never sent such letters to woman. Andrew wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I did."

'Andrew!' thought Serenity. She looked at the man's hand holding hers. 'It's his right,' she noted. 'Do I dare look?'

_

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" she said, bandaging his hand._

_"Calm down Sere," Darien whispered. "It's a small cut."_

_"It's not small!" Serenity protested. "It will most certainly leave a scar!"_

_"Probably, but it should have no trouble healing," he stated._

_"Darien, please stop fooling around like this,"_

_"Why are you so upset all of a sudden?" he asked_

_"Because I love you!" she blurted out. This was not how she had planned to tell him._

_His face turned to stone, and the tenderness in him drained. He pulled his hand away from his._

_"I'm sorry Sere, but to me, you are nothing more than that of a sister"._

* * *

Observing the scar on his right hand, Serenity turned her face up to him. That was the moment when their gentle relationship turned into him tormenting her. Her hate for him grew then, because not only did he have everything she ever wanted, but she had loved him as well.

"I suppose we have made a mistake then," she said. She was excited, and scared at the same time.

"Then why do you appear to only be partly upset? I can see some joy inside of you"

"Because I'm enjoying spending time with you more…. More than I think I would have if I met the person I was supposed to."

"Will you tell me your name then?" he asked. She wasn't Beryl! He was relieved in a sense! There was nothing of that awful woman inside the figure before him

"I-I can't…" She whispered.

"Please," the word coming from his mouth begged and barked at the same time.

"Understand that I—if you knew, then—"

"I don't care," he said sharply, the fear of losing her clearly beginning to show in his voice. Of course it was Darien, she could recognize his voice quite well now.

Before she could protest anymore, his clasp on her hand tightened and he pulled her up the remaining stairs, and through the first open door he saw. Letting go of her, and both shutting the door behind him and locking it, he said "I am not letting you go until you reveal yourself to me".

"Please Darien, let me go," she whimpered, and upon seeing a new shade pollute his eyes, realized her mistake. The room was beautifully furnished, with a large canopy bed, but the darkness and shadows consuming it made Serenity uncomfortable.

"So you know who I am, then?" he drawled, walking to her slowly like a panther who had spotted its prey. She cupped her hands over her mouth, slurring her words of denial. "It's not fair," he continued, "Its not etiquette, for you to know and for me to remain in the darkness—" he stopped as he felt a scrunched up piece of fabric beneath his foot.

"You'd reject me!" she cried out, tears welling in her eyes, and then confusion as she saw him suddenly stop and look to the ground…what was that beneath his foot? 'Oh no,' she thought…'It must have slipped,'

Bending over, he picked up the small cloth, a handkerchief, and embroidered on the silk fabric read the name "Tsukino".

"Serenity…?" he murmured, dumbfounded.

Seeing this as her only chance, Serenity made an attempt to run for the door. She wasn't locked in; other people were merely locked out. She certainly could flip the latch and escape before sense came back to Darien.

Suddenly Serenity was charging straight at him—no, straight past him. 'She's trying to get away!'. He had no time to process anything else; he had realized earlier that he would not let her get away tonight.

Grabbing hold of her wrist once more, he used her momentum to turn her into himself, and while one arm came around the small of her back to keep her in place, came crashing down upon her lips.

No thoughts of the girl he had spent so much time growing up with, the ways in which she had gazed at him, how she confessed herself to him, how he teased her. Such things would overwhelm him; such things would cause him to pull away. Instead he let his thoughts dance in sensation of her body against his, and the sound of the name "Serenity" resonating through his mind.

Serenity endured the same lack of rationale. The tears and hurt that embodied her just moments ago were suddenly centuries away. There was just Darien kissing her, demanding her, making her his own. And she responded, she tasted the sweetest thing that had come to her in dreams yet remained just out of reach in reality. She responded with as much fervor and passion as she could, for she knew in her mind that the moment she came up from depths of him to breathe air, reason and reality would once again be with them both.

* * *

Andrew smirked to himself, as he heard silence instead of exchanged shouts from the room Serenity and Darien had entered. 

"What is it?" Lita asked looking up at him.

"The poor stubborn bastard. He's been holding back for so long that now he goes and dive straight in without realizing what he's gotten himself into."

"You're a bit cruel, you know," she said. "Tender, affectionate, yes very much so. But also, a little bit cruel."

"Cruel is awfully harsh dear," he murmured, leaning down into her face.

"What are you doing Andy?"

"Kissing you before disaster strikes our loved ones, pretending the inevitable will not come. Will you join me?"

Completely enchanted and lost within every sense of him, she sighed out "Of course," and fell into his lips, for this moment of this night was one reserved for lovers.

* * *

_Fin! Let me know if I did something awful or great. This was a bit rushed, and I may have to re-edit it. Thanks, much love -VB _


	6. Aftermaths and Curses

AN: Woo, I'm back with chapter six! Its a bit strange I think, but the next chap should be pretty nuts, so um, yeah? I definitely wont be posting until the end of the month, since I wont even be able to write again until the 21st (exams, thou art skillful enemy wherein the..). I think this story has about four or five chapters left, I still need to do some organizing, so we'll see. So, a couple of things:

As usual, keep checking the profile page, I'll let you know whats going on despite my overbearing workload.

PLEASE check out my new story "To Stand Before a Priest", its in the works and its very different than this but I think itll be good.

I notice that a lot of you are writers yourselves, and SO, if you would like me to read your story, please just say so in a review, and I will glady do so and review your story. Support our authors, right!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, I just use it to be a bad student. Onwards.

* * *

**Meet Me in the Red Room**

_Chapter 6: Aftermaths and Curses_

Cursing her mortal need for air, Serenity broke away from Darien's lips to breathe. Feeling her lips pull away, Darien first tried to pursue and bring them back, but then he too realized how nice oxygen would be.

He looked down upon her, trying to keep his mind and sense from catching up with him. Her eyelashes fluttered, but she was still keeping her gaze down. Her lashes began to rise, and with them came her blue orbs of eyes, only slightly hidden behind the light shade of a mask.

There was a moment where eye contact was made, and the two were the same, they knew and understood that they were the same. And this was suddenly too much for Serenity, too overwhelming. She pulled off her mask, as if to test that if seeing her entire face would make him realize what had happened, what was happening.

And thus, they continued to just look at each other. Now, there were questions that were beginning to surface with both of them. How easier, and more pleasurable it had been to have their lips locked together. For Serenity the temptation was far too great, and for Darien it had consumed him. What better way to avoid the situation than to plunge themselves deeper into it, deeper into each other.

Nevertheless, Serenity chose to run. As she ran toward the door she heard Darien calling out after her.

"You're not getting away!"

And his body was pressed against hers, trapping her upon the door. His sense of reality was coming back to him too, but in his thoughts he realized that this would be the only moment to indulge himself in the woman before him. After they left this room, it would be over; it would be Beryl. For the short time being he wanted to satisfy every want and desire he ever had for the woman trapped beneath him.

"Darien, I—You said you didn't feel that way about me, remem—"

But he quickly cut her off by coming down upon her lips, fiercer than before.

"Tonight you are nothing but mine," he whispered, and seeing the challenge in her eyes to verify his words as truth, to seal the promise and reality of the night he added in her name: "Serenity".

* * *

Beryl approached Andrew and Lita, whom in their affections for each other had removed a little more than just their masks. 

"Have you seen Darien?" she inquired in a condescending tone.

Lita felt Andrew tense within her arms, and looked towards the woman before him who looked very displeased and mockful of the two servants.

"Ah, yes, well…" Andrew started, improvising wildly as to think of way to keep Beryl from going near the room by the stairway. "I believe, he was waiting for you…in the gardens! Have you checked downstairs, Ma'am?"

"No, why on earth would I meet him in the gardens? I told him I'd be waiting in the Red Rooms!"

Andrew winced. The woman truly lived up to her rumored temper. "Well, Miss, if you would like to wait in the room at the end of the corridor, I would gladly get another servant and search for him and deliver him to you."

"Absolutely" she snuffed, and turned heal towards the end of the corridor.

"Now, what is that witch in such a huff about?"

Andrew turned around to see his sister, dangling herself upon three masked men.

"Oh, nothing out of the usual." Andrew tried to laugh off.

Mina exchanged a glance Lita, and then flicked her brother on the nose. "More of your secrets!"

One of the men, one with silver hair in a ponytail swooped down and whispered into Mina's ear causing her to giggle sheepishly, and slightly nudge him away. From what Andrew could perceive, the four people in front him were all slightly drunk.

"Ah yes, Andy! We're looking for Sere!"

Andrew glanced towards Lita apprehensively, who just shrugged and smiled.

"Right. Let me just get Darien, and then yes, Sere, of course--," he muttered off.

The entire crowd followed Andrew toward the first door by the stairway. Taking in a deep breath and preparing himself for whatever may be on the other side, he reached for the doorknob. Turning it, he realized the door was locked. He jiggled the knob rapidly a few times, but to no avail: the door still remained shut.

"Now what?" Mina demanded, puffing up her cheeks at her older brother in frustration.

Andrew rolled his eyes, and pulled Lita close to him.

"My dear, if I may?" he asked reaching for a pin in her hair. She nodded, blushing.

After removing one of Lita's hairpins Andrew turned back to the door, and began to pick the lock. With much prodding, he took a step back, and made an arrogant gesture as if he were about to present a fine masterpiece.

With one swift movement, Andrew reached for the doorknob and pulled the door wide open sending Serenity down to the floor with Darien on top of her.

If there had been noise beforehand, the two had missed it. For both of them knew the direness and extremity of the situation and had concluded that physically expressing their passion would be the best way to deal with it.

So, at first, when Serenity began to feel herself falling she thought it was another part of the dizzy and airy sensation she experienced from kissing Darien. Then there was that familiar sensation she knew all too well that signaled that her body was about to make contact with the ground.

"Reni!" cried out one of the three men, removing his own mask.

Serenity looked past Darien's shoulder to see a face from childhood matured into a young man.

"Seiya?" she exclaimed.

Darien was coming to, and quickly removed himself from Serenity's body, and stood up leaving her disheveled on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Andrew saw a certain softness in Darien's face go hard, followed by his usual cold stoic manner.

Seiya, on the other hand took no note of the situation, or really of Darien at all. He simply cried out his own pet name for Serenity, Reni, before bringing himself to the ground and throwing his arms around Serenity to hug his dear friend of long ago.

Once again, Andrew observed Darien to see his mouth twitch whenever Seiya called Serenity "Reni". 'Perhaps I was more worried than I ought to be,' he thought to himself.

"Honestly Sere, you knew the boys were in town, and you didn't think to tell me?" Mina scolded.

"I promised, Yaten…" she whispered, looking down.

"What is it? Did we interrupt something? You've got the most important man in your life holding you right now, and you're acting like a dummy!"

'Mina must be drunk,' Serenity thought… 'But that's no excuse!'

"Mina!" Serenity spat through clenched teeth, and then fully aware that she wasn't acting "herself", tried to bubble up some more.

Meanwhile, Darien's reaction was not getting any better, and while Andrew would love to have his companion explode and declare Serenity for his own right then and there, he also didn't know who these three men were and thus didn't want to create a scene.

Andrew cleared his throat, and took on a much more formal air, "Sir, Miss Beryl is waiting for you in the room down at the end of the corridor."

"I'm here, Andrew."

"Beryl!" Darien exclaimed quite surprised, turning around to see her right behind him. "How lovely to see you!"

Serenity paused to look at the woman who was now dangling herself on Darien's left side. Darien was looking away. At some point, she had seen this woman before. The woman removed her mask to get a better look at the spectacle she had walked upon. She recognized the small disheveled girl on the floor, but from where?

When Serenity saw Beryl's eyes her gaze wandered upward to the sight of dark red roots beneath a tacky wig. She knew who this woman was, this was the woman who had been with Darien the first time she entered the Red Room. 'I fell on both of them,' Serenity thought to herself taking note of the irony of it all.

Red rose to her cheek as she remembered the incident. And then another feeling consumed the pit of her stomach. Just who did this woman think she was? And what was Darien doing going off with her?

"Shall we be going then?" Beryl inquired coyly, snaking herself closer up into Darien's face. Though his face remained hard as stone, Andrew could see Darien's mind moving about frantically within his eyes. And then, his lips crept into a smile, harnessing his wild thoughts and responded, "Of course, Beryl dear". However, as he turned to walk off with the woman, he looked back once more and shot an icy glance towards the man putting his arms around Serenity.

Andrew bowed to his master as he left, and understood what his assigned task for the rest of the night was: learn as much about this Seiya as possible.

Seiya stood up, helping Serenity to rise as well.

"So?" Mina asked.

"Uh, yes! Sorry about that everyone. Seiya, Yaten, Taiki," the three men nodded at the mention of their names. "I'd like to introduce you to Andrew and Lita," she gestured to the couple at her right. "Andrew, is in fact Mina's elder brother, but did not enter my family's service until long after your family departed this land. Lita is the most recent employee of my family, and a dear friend of mine."

She turned to face Andrew and Lita, "Andrew, Lita, meet Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. They're former business partners of my father, and my old childhood friends."

"Seiya thought it was a bit more than that, eh," Yaten mumbled under his breath..

Seiya glared at his brother, and tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Who was that other man, and woman?" Taiki asked curiously, but also with consideration of his younger brother.

Andrew immediately stepped forward. "He is Darien Chiba, heir to the Chiba brands, and my keeper and master. My family has proudly been in the service of his for the past three generations. The woman is Lady Beryl, the daughter of our district's judge."

Taiki nodded, digesting the information.

"Mina," Serenity interjected. "I was wondering if, maybe we could go home now. I'd like to spend some time alone with the boys to hear how they've been all these years in a more peaceful environment. Of course, you are all welcome to stay on my estate."

"Oh, thank you for your invitation Reni, but we've secured ourselves—Ow! Yaten, what do you think you'r--", Seiya clutched his side where he had been elbowed by his brother.

"Actually, there's only room at the inn for Taiki and myself. I'm afraid you're going to have take Miss Tsukino up on her offer." Yaten smirked at his own comment, clearly finding himself to be quite amusing.

Seeing the tension growing between his two brothers, Taiki stepped in to take control of the situation before Yaten and Seiya began bickering, "Let's go brothers. We'll fetch our coachman and meet you in the carriageway."

The two younger siblings nodded and excused themselves from the crowd to follow their elder brother.

There was an awkward silence after the brother's departure. Serenity's mind was clouded, a fact that Andrew, Mina, and Lita could clearly see.

"Sere…you know, with Darien, its not what it seems," Andrew tried to say.

"Thank you Andrew, but I've enough of that for the night," she replied holding her head up high.

He left her to go be with that woman! Here she had thought that he was going to spend the entire night with her, he had said himself that he wouldn't let her get away. She was finally going to experience the things she had only imagined since she realized her feelings for him. And these were feeling she had worked very hard to bury and cover up! 'How dare he,' she thought defiantly. 'to stir up old…why that no-good, pompous!'

"Come again, Sere?" Mina asked.

Serenity covered her mouth. "Uh, no Mina, I didn't say anthing," and then she quickly recomposed herself. "Alright everyone, let's go home," Serenity said, but as she walked forward, she noticed that a certain young man was staying behind.

"Will you be joining us Andy?" she asked, looking straight ahead.

"My master remains, Sere…" he said quietly.

"You are employed with both of our families Andrew, and it certainly seems that Chiba is preoccupied with other delights right now than your services."

"Right, Miss," Andrew replied. 'Perhaps she'll calm down in the carriage and I will be able to properly explain things then,' he planned, definitely not wishing to confront her current icy state.

Meeting the three brothers outside, the whole lot said goodbye to Yaten and Taiki. Serenity noted Mina slipping Yaten her handkerchief and a wink, as she made her way to the carriage. Seiya was about to get into the carriage with his brothers, when Yaten coolly reminded him of where he would be staying for the next nights to come.

After all of them were tightly fit inside the carriage and making their way toward the Tsukino home, Seiya explained where he and his brothers had been all these years.

"You see, recently there has been great expansion in terms of land. Particularly in the West of America. My family has always own land in the area, and we operate inns, in fact…"

Andrew furrowed his brow at that comment, going into his own thoughts and drowning out Seiya's voice. 'If Seiya and his brothers owned a growing expansion of inns, then there would be absolutely no reason for him to not be able to stay with his brothers. After all, the inn is his own property, so why would there not be anough room for him…?' thought Andrew. He didn't know who else was aware of the fact, but Seiya was certainly interested in Serenity, someone he reserved in his mind only for Darien.

"…Well, now we've come back home to do some paperwork and manage how business is going. Once we figure out such, we will either stay longer or continue with business," Seiya concluded.

"Oh, do stay for a while!" Serenity exclaimed. "We can--," she didn't want to say "play games" for fear of sounding childish, "We can enjoy all of the things we did in our childhood, when we were small!"

They were pulling into the Tsukino estate, when Seiya laughed with Serenity in her pleas.

"All the silly things we did, Reni! You want to do them again? Tearing up our clothing from tripping, fairy games, ghost stories like Endymion's Curse?"

Andrew instantly tensed up, freezing a bit.

"Endymion's curse?" Asked Lita. "What's that?"

"What do you mean 'what's that'?" responded Seiya with incredulity.

"Remember Seiya, Lita didn't grow up here," chimed in Mina.

"Well," Seiya whispered, his register going into a dark raspy tone. "Around twenty years ago there was a woman, who had ascended from hell itself to our dirt and earth. You see, she was a witch! She did most of her dirty work, hidden, somewhere within this town. But soon, her madness consumed her! She ran crazy through the streets committing heinous crimes in broad daylight, and when she was about to be arrested and convicted of her crimes she cried out 'Unto Endymion, I transfer all my sins!' And something came over her body! And suddenly she was dead. Some say she burst into flames on the spot while others—"

Seiya stopped suddenly at the quick movement of Andrew exiting and slamming the carriage door.

"Andy!" Serenity and Lita called out in unison.

Mina grumbled to herself, "I'm sorry, I should have warned you. He gets really upset about that story for some reason. I don't see why, it's completely untrue, just something children frighten each other with."

Yet in that moment Serenity's jaw dropped. "You're all nitwit hens!" shouted Andrew. "Never thinking before you speak!". The soft, sweet and charming features of Andrew had gone to stone filled with his anger. He looked like…Darien, she thought, and quickly dismissed the thought cursing her mind for focusing on him.

"I'll go with him," Lita responded, getting herself together to exit.

"Don't worry about that story dear," Mina said putting a hand on Lita's shoulder. "There have been searches for Endymion, and no one by that name has been in this county or neighboring since we've kept records. It's just a ghost story, really."

Lita nodded and quickly caught up to the fuming man, leaving the rest to reflect on what an eventful, yet absolutely strange night it had been.


	7. Confessionals

Okay, WOW, it has been a while. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year everyone! I'm so happy that I've got this chapter out, and its a pretty good length I think. Ummm, I dont know how much people know about confessionals, so I'm gonna give you the lowdown right now. Confessionals, and the act of penance/contritition are pretty Catholic (very Catholic for the purposes of this chapter) and when you "sin" aka do something not so very nice, you're supposed to go there to confess, and the priest tells you to say some prayers, and your all good. I don't know how I would describe what they look like. Traditionally, its a big box, with two doors, sections, schmeh-schmehs to it. The priest and the confesser cannot see it each other, because confidentiality is really important. Okay, whoo.

Um, so, here it is, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! sends sublimnal waves through the screen Its super important, cuz after the next chapter, the lemon wink, wink, I don't have this completely figured out. I mean, I have the basic idea, but if theres something YOU want to see happen, or something you DON'T want to see happen, let me know. So review, review, review, I'll give you all cookies, it'll be a party.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon isn't mine. If such was the case I'd grab some of last night's mistletoe and some Mamo-chan. Yumm-ay.

* * *

Meet Me in the Red Room 

Chapter 7: Confessionals

Darien had been keeping to his own land for the past ten days. He was in fact, actively avoiding Serenity and the Tsukino household. The night of Hino's Masquerade, Andrew returned home very much upset. When Darien inquired as to what went wrong, Andrew simply assured him that he'd rather not know and that he vowed to bring forth the demise of Seiya Kou.

Now, he had been summoned to meet with Mr.Tsukino, something that gave him an opportunity to see Serenity and Seiya in action. He felt vulnerable, however. Serenity had someone else potentially, and while it may have seemed that the same fact was applicable to him, it was ultimately not true. Darien had no feelings, no plans for Beryl whatsoever. But this Seiya character, he realized quickly could be a true threat.

He would bring Beryl with him, just to protect himself. He didn't want Serenity to see him alone, not when she was dallying in the arms of Seiya. He would use his meeting with Tsukino to check up on the two.

* * *

"Reni, you still carry around this ratty old thing?" 

"Give it back, Seiya!"

Seiya held the doll high in the air, making Serenity jump for it. Serenity pouted causing Seiya to laugh harder.

"I don't understand what it is with you boys and taking my doll!" she cried, tackling him.

They both fell to the ground, giggling.

"I couldn't help it Reni, I think Josephine missed me quite a bit," he cracked.

She playfully hit him across his shoulder, and then noticed a large shadow fall over her. She looked up to see who had arrived.

"Chiba…" she growled to herself at the sight of him, but then, suddenly paused in a state of stupor.

"Oh, so you do know this man?" Seiya asked innocently, for he had been asking questions about everyone in the community and Serenity didn't seem to know much about this Darien fellow, or at least wouldn't talk about it.

Serenity was frozen, for cloaked over Darien's arm was Beryl. 'How dare he!', Serenity was quickly beginning to grow hot with anger. Looking at the two together fueled it, and she felt a fury like she had never before. It was perhaps, the strongest case of jealousy she had ever felt in her life. 'How dare he bring that foul wench onto MY property?'

"He is trying to take away my father's business," she declared articulating her words as clearly as possible.

"Ah yes," Darien replied coolly. "I was actually on my way here to see him, for he summoned me, when I ran into Miss Beryl here and asked if she would keep me company".

Serenity arched an eyebrow at him, still gaining no control over fury, but suddenly intrigued. Darien was talking and acting like a businessman, so what he said may be true, and if it were true it would be awful serious….

She let her eyes drift to Beryl, who had been gazing at her all along. When they made contact, Beryl snuffed out a laugh and turned her head to the side in complete delight. Serenity assumed her stance once more ready to kick both of them off of her property.

Darien thought that he had planned it out perfectly, but looking at this infuriated woman before him made him feel guilty. He couldn't stand the reports from Andrew of Serenity and Seiya giggling playfully and wasting time within her courtyards. He had in fact been avoiding the Tsukino estate ever since the Masquerade. It was true to that Kenji had called for him, and that thankfully gave him the chance to put his plan in action. But he still didn't feel any better about it.

Yes, Serenity was now not in any way touching Seiya. On the other hand, she was angry, and her anger was true. Before he had prodded at her because he believed her pouting to be adorable. They had been friends almost a year ago, and one day she confessed love for him. It had made him the happiest and most miserable man in the world at the same moment. His feelings for her were returned, they were feelings he wasn't allowed to have, and thus he removed them or at least attempted to. And so he became cruel to her, for that eased the tension of seeing her, and kept her close at the same time. Most of all, his harsh words hid the feelings he couldn't hide himself.

Glaring at him with those angry eyes, he could only wonder if it was worth it. That kind of intense fury he had only seen in one other place: the mirror. He knew too well such intense emotions, and he didn't like it in her. He didn't like seeing what he knew was one of his worst qualities on her; such an icy glare was so unbecoming of her. He just wanted her to smile. Well no, he wanted her to smile while not being in the arms of Seiya.

Serenity sneered at Beryl one last time, and went back to Seiya taking his arm. "I'm sure my father is in his study," she airily said to Darien. "Come Seiya, lets go to the Southern gardens and continue our activities". Seiya happily obliged, for the most part completely oblivious to what had just happened.

Serenity and Seiya took off leaving Darien and Beryl behind,

"You know, I do believe she is a little bit in love with you," smirked Beryl.

"Don't be so preposterous, Beryl," he said, turning to leave.

"I'm not. You were with her before," she replied slyly, stroking the end of his jacket between her fingers.

"I'm merely a businessman, Beryl. Besides, she's just a child," he retorted, successfully keeping a careless air and repressing his inner discomfort.

Beryl snuffed at his last remark, but ultimately took it to be genuine. "Come Darien, I have tea at half-past, and I don't wish to be late."

Darien obliged, somewhat grateful for the façade to serve as a distraction, and took her arm, escorting her off of the premises.

* * *

Serenity and Seiya were pacing by a fence on a dirt road behind her property.

"We're almost off of your land, Reni. Did you have somewhere you wanted to go?"

She shrugged, continuing her slow tread and kicking up dirt by her toes. She had calmed down since her encounter with Darien, and Seiya hadn't said a thing. On one hand she felt very fortunate that she didn't have to explain the whole situation to Seiya. She wouldn't even know exactly how to explain, since she understood so little of Darien's actions herself. Had he been teasing her again? That seemed a bit beyond his boundaries. What made most sense was that the man was mad, absolutely insane. If applying such circumstances to his character, Serenity could at least pretend to find sense in it all.

On the other hand, Seiya seemed a little too unperceptive of Darien. While she realized that he cared for her, Serenity couldn't help but somehow relish in what appeared to be bouts of jealousy on Darien's face, and wish Seiya experienced the same. They were rare, and probably exaggerated in her imagination, yet still positively delightful.

"Well, I wouldn't say I have any particular place in mind," she responded.

"Then why are you so eager to leave the estates?" Seiya asked.

Serenity huffed out a bit of her frustration, he apparently wasn't **completely** oblivious…

"Seiya dear, I don't want to be present when Chiba has a meeting with my father," she turned, and batted her blue eyes up at him. "They have had far too many and frequent encounters, many of which are not in my best interests," she grumbled, reminiscing about the rose incident.

'That's how all of this started,' she thought, images of the Hino house in mind. She had never mentioned the rose incident to her father, since she had in fact been deceiving him. Nevertheless, he had made a bargain with Darien regarding her own self, and she was now very cautious. She looked to Seiya for a response, who's concentrated expression showed that realization was not very far away.

"Seiya! What if we were to go down the road a little bit to your old home? By the church? I'd very much like to see it," Serenity exclaimed, grabbing hold of his arm and hoping to distract him.

"Marvelous," he smiled.

Minutes and giggles later, Serenity and Seiya came to a group of small homes, carriage venders, and the largest church of the community. Seiya's former home was right next to the church, since his Uncle was a priest there. It was a much humbler living than anything Serenity had ever known, and it was that exposure as a child that brought her to ask so many questions of what existed beyond her own back yard.

Seiya led her down the pathway to his humble home, and she sighed happily remembering the carelessness of her child-hood. Serenity was fidgeting from her excitement.

"Come now, Reni. It's nothing like it was before. I wouldn't even say one could live here given the present condition. That's why my brothers are staying at the inn. There's a lot of dust, it would be best if we just went in and out quickly,"

Serenity smiled and nodded in response; quite clear in her mind that she would do whatever it is she wanted to when inside the house.

Opening the door, Serenity quickly pushed Seiya inside, giggling. The place was ridiculously dusty, and very much reflected the fact that no one had been living there for at least ten years.

"What on earth were you planning to do with this place?" she inquired incredulously.

"Sell it".

"WHAT?" She ran in front of him, looking up with sincerity and utter fear. "You couldn't do that! All the memories, all the—you grew up here!"

"What else would we do with it Reni? Our family doesn't plan to live in this county—" Seiya stopped short, being very quiet, and alerting Serenity to do the same. "Somebody is here," he whispered.

Serenity halted to listen, and she too heard noises. As Seiya lead the way upstairs, the sounds grew in volume and started to sound like—Serenity blushed at her own thoughts, thinking herself perverted. Who would be doing such an act here of all places? But as they ascended she grew more certain that the noises were not ones of destruction or burglary, but more so of passions.

Seiya too had distinguished the moaning noises and was ready to make his attack. This house had remained carefully locked, so whoever was violating his property had put in a lot of effort to do so.

At the top of the stairs, Seiya dipped back and whispered into Serenity's ear: "They're in the room on the left". He crept the rest of the way up until he was standing right in front of the door.

Taking a deep breath, he lunged at the handle opening the door, and screamed, "Now, I've caught you, you—", it was Mina. And Yaten. And they were both very much unclothed.

Mina blushed, but Seiya recognized a certain fire growing in Yaten's eyes.

"Run, Reni!"

Plowing down the stairs and tripping over themselves, Serenity and Seiya headed for the nearest exit. Seiya ushered the both of them out through the back door of the home.

Outside, Serenity stopped to catch her breath. "What now?" she asked.

"There's no time to rest, Reni! To the church!"

* * *

Darien had managed to rid himself of Beryl and was walking back toward the Tsukino estate when he saw the church over a hill. He paused, pondering for a moment. 'I'm late,' he concluded. 'I haven't gone to confession in almost two weeks'. He decided to quicken his pace, and hopefully receive penance for his sins in time for the rest of the tasks of the day.

* * *

Serenity and Seiya entered from a door on the side, and found a pew to sit in and rest.

"Yaten would have my head! Nevertheless, now I have something to tease him about!" Seiya grinned

Serenity was breathing heavily and looking at her surroundings. "What are we doing here?" she asked, and two broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Its safe," he managed to get through his laughter. "After all, people only come to church to pray or…to get married". The last part was emphasized.

Frightened, Serenity looked up to Seiya's face to see if he was trying to imply something, when there was the sound of the main door opening.

"Quickly!" he whispered.

The two frantically browsed the area for a place to hide. Then Serenity spotted it. Grabbing Seiya's arm she pulled the two of them into a confessional.

"There!" she whispered as softly as possible. "Now no one will find us!"

Seiya was displeased. "Reni! This is the wrong side! This is where the priests are supposed to be!"

"Oh…well, they're not here now, so we have nothing to worry about--"

And then there was a knocking on the confessional door. Serenity began to panic, thinking that perhaps she had been seen entering. She was going to get caught. But then, whomever it was that knocked entered on the other side…

"Father, forgive me, for I have sinned," came the voice through the screened window. Serenity could not see the man, such was the ways confessionals worked, but she recognized his voice.

It was Chiba.

Serenity backed into the wooden walls of the confessional, completely in shock.

"Father?" Darien asked.

Seiya coughed, "I am listening, my child".

Serenity was absolutely frantic. If they were to get caught now they'd be in so much trouble, and she was about to hear God knows what from Darien, and well, that made her want to stay. Though frightened, she wanted to know what kind of secret he could have. He roamed around without a care, how could he have committed sins?

But she didn't want Seiya to learn that it was Darien on the other side. What if he said something that pertained to her?

"Seiya," she whispered. "Go fetch a carriage. I'll take care of this. Just, quickly, fetch the carriage so that we may escape!"

Fortunately for her, he complied. Silently he slipped out of the confessional through the curtain and disappeared.

Serenity was still at a loss of what to do. She knocked on the wood to state that she was listening. She couldn't speak after all, he would certainly recognize her voice, and even if he didn't he would at least know that it was not the voice of a man, a priest.

"For the sins I am committing against Beryl Jede, I ask forgiveness. I do not love the woman and she is a stranger to me. I ask forgiveness for letting her and others think otherwise."

Serenity knocked on the wood in shock.

"For the lies I tell to the Tsukino family, I ask forgiveness. It is a result of masking my other sins. But he trusts me…and she has grown into a woman…if they found out, I'd shame them. I ask forgiveness."

There was silence, and Serenity knocked on the wood once more. What was he doing to her family? To Beryl's family? She didn't worry too much about the things pertaining to her family, more so she was very excited that he didn't feel anything for Beryl.

"For making my own blood, my brother partake in these sins with me, I ask forgiveness. Andrew has been…so patient with me," Serenity felt something inside of her clench up tight, for he now sounded as if he were about to cry, and she knocked.

"For the sins of my mother and the sins she has brought upon me, For the birth name of Endymion, I ask forgiveness."

Serenity couldn't help but gasp at this. So much dense information was flooding her senses now as she quickly tried to piece it together.

"Father?" he asked from the other side.

"It's nothing," she replied back, instantly regretting her words. She covered her mouth, realizing what she had done.

"Who's there?" Darien asked, but she couldn't respond. She was completely petrified and trapped.

She heard Darien exiting the confessional, and without thinking ran out herself. He would figure out it was her regardless; perhaps she could out run him.

The next moments were a blur. She was dashing for the main entrance, making an escape. She thought she heard someone calling her name out from behind her, but she just kept running. And then there was this feeling of her insides being squished. Darien had caught up with her, and reached out to put his arms around her waist. She had been running so fast however, that she ended up knocking the wind out of herself.

The two lost balance, and fell to the ground, and for moments just stared at each other. Both of their fears were confirmed. Serenity looked towards Darien, whose eyes closed off any insight as to what he was feeling. It wasn't very much of an issue however, since every other part of his body openly displayed anger.

"You—you," he couldn't even coherently form a sentence.

"Darien—or Endymion," she whispered that last part softly as if to test the waters. She didn't really know what to call him anymore. "I didn't mean t—"

"Silence!" he barked. "You will never address me by that name! You will never address me again! You-you--I can't even say such things in the house of God! You—how could you?"

The tight sensations of Serenity got even worse while looking at him. He wasn't just angry, he was hurt. It was scary in a certain sense, pain was something that she had never seen Darien express, but suddenly here before her own eyes he sat dejected and broken.

"I'm sorry," she murmured guiltily and tried to take his hand in her own.

"Don't touch me!" he barked, his voice cracking. He scooted himself away from her, scrambling to get onto his two feet again.

"I won't tell anyone about it," she pleaded, tears forming in her own eyes.

"Goodbye Serenity," he said airily through a gasp, and after rubbing his forearm against his eyes, left the building.

* * *

Darien was seeing red as he left the church and briskly made his way towards the Tsukino estate. He needed to inform Andrew that they had been discovered. No one knew about it, not even Mina. 'And by Serenity, of all people!'. He couldn't deny it to himself any longer that he cared about her, but given the circumstances of his life he knew he couldn't be with her. And despite his feelings, he didn't trust her. He didn't trust anyone but Andrew. He couldn't help it, 'I was betrayed by my own mother before I even born,' he thought to himself, wincing. Serenity was a lot like her too, or so he heard. He didn't want to have feelings for Serenity, he wished so direly that he didn't for things would so much less complicated if such was the case, but in the end it couldn't be helped.

He entered the Tsukino grounds, heading straight towards the servant's quarters when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kenji Tsukino; he had forgotten they had planned a meeting.

"Chiba," proclaimed Kenji.

"Mr.Tsukino," Darien said nodding his head, he felt as if he were going to be sick.

"Are you ready now? Come with me to my study, young man," Kenji said turning heel.

"I'm sorry sir, but my father has requested me back to our estates, it was quite sudden. I'm afraid I may have to meet with you another time," he invented, averting eye contact.

He changed his mind; he needed to get out of this place now. Once he was home he'd summon one of his other servants to come back and get Andrew, but in the meantime exiting was his main priority. He did not want to run into Serenity again, though he was sure for the immediate moment she'd be too scared to come and find him. It was only a matter of time however, before she would realize the real weight of the information she had learned, and most likely use it to manipulate him.

And never mind that Seiya milling about. He'd probably publicly announce the whole story and bring down the entire Chiba name. Darien would simply not stand for it. 'As if you have any way to stop it,' he thought to himself. 'You're doomed Chiba.'

"Ah, well, it's fairly quick, and its such good news that I will tell you here myself," stated Kenji with glee. "I have decided to let you merge with our business, and starting now I would like you to take reigns with me for the Tsukino textile line."

Darien was momentarily pulled out of his disastrous situation, in disbelief. He had been trying to convince Tsukino of this for almost a year now, and the man would have absolutely none of it.

"Sir!" he stammered. "But why the sudden change of mind?"

"Well, naturally someone is going to have to teach the young lad."

"Excuse me?" Darien stated.

"At the rate things are going my dear boy, it seems as if Mr. Kou will be asking for my daughter's hand. He hasn't directly said anything to me, but I know the art of courting well, and I can tell what that boy has in mind. Naturally, their child will be the heir to the business. Think, you'll be mentoring him in his youth, and when he grows to be a young man such as yourself, you'll work the business together."

Darien's jaw dropped. He had certainly felt searing jealousy at thought of Serenity with Seiya, but he had truly been naïve to not even contemplate marriage.

"I'm honored, sir," he said in a daze. "I'll discuss matters with my father".

And turning away, the thoughts began to haunt him even more. He had been dallying over ideas of them kissing, him holding her, but now this imaginary child with Seiya's features was consuming his mind.

"Excellent, well I'll be away visiting an old friend of mine for a week starting the evening of Monday. I was hoping that you would be able to come and stay in my home and manage things while I was gone."

"Certainly, sir," Darien replied without even acknowledging what that meant. He bowed, and left for his home.

He couldn't sort out his thoughts, he was upset with Serenity. He had no idea why she would be inside a confessional, but deep down he knew that she wasn't out to catch him. His exterior thought that of everyone, but as much as he wished it upon her, he knew it wasn't true. And the idea of her marrying Seiya immediately swept away any ill feelings he had toward her. He'd deal with her later, for the immediate moment she and Seiya couldn't get married. Absolutely not, he wouldn't let it happen! Thoughts of her lying with Seiya, making love to him, clouded his mind, and made him all the more determined to stop it. He had two days to think of a plan, of something, and then he would be alone with her in her own household. He would get rid of Seiya, and then deal with the fact that he may be exposed.

Tredding home quickly, with the fiercest determination he'd ever felt in his life, Darien vowed to remove Seiya Kou from Serenity's romantic life.

* * *

Fin! Next chapter gets dirty, and I'm having fun with it, so it should be out sooner than later! Take care, and thank you! 


	8. L is for Lust

Disclaimer: Mine? Nope, wouldn't be here if such was the case.

AN: Okay, so here is probably the quickest updated, and certainly LONGEST chapter of Meet Me in the Red Room. You all got on my case, and I worked really hard this past week despite cramps of DEATH, so given all that YOU KNOW that you want to REVIEW. I've been responding to reviews, and telling secrets! And I write faster when I get them, soooooo its a win-win situation right.

Going back to the length thing, I measure length of my chapters in terms of word count, not pages. From Microsoft's word count to the number has decreased, from 6570 to 6554 (my average chapters are about 3500-4000 btw, so this is LONG), and I dont really know why. I checked briefly, and everything seems the same soooooo, hopefully the 16 words are still in there, somewhere doing their thang.

As you will see, Andrew and Darien are brothers. I'm not gonna tell you about their mother...yet. I'm just clarifying this fact cuz it's probably the most important fact in the entire story. Yay!

Also, as usual keep checking my profile, email me with questions or if you just want to bother me to update quicker. Thats cool too.

Oh yeah, this is the hentai (don't worry, there will be more in later chapters). Its my FIRST lemon, so be nice. Because of that I cant really tell if its too graphic or not graphic enough, I guess I'll just say that I'm perfectly capable of going in either direction...Heh. Overall, enjoy! .

* * *

**Meet Me in the Red Room**

_Chapter 8: L is for Lust

* * *

_

Seiya had come back to the church with a carriage promptly, but Serenity quickly dismissed him. After Darien left, she was petrified. She most likely would have remained frozen on the floor for hours to come if Seiya hadn't come back to get her. She was trying to understand what all of this meant, but she couldn't escape from the fact that Darien probably hated her. And now her guilt was growing. It was heavy in the air, pushing her down, suffocating her. When Seiya asked her what was wrong she told him that she felt ill.

She couldn't escape him taking her home, since he was staying at her home, something she was immediately beginning to regret. She locked herself in her room, and barely came out for the next two days. Half the time she was unable to even think, or she had spent too much effort thinking that she could think no more. She was overall, mentally exhausted.

Seiya offered to leave the household until Serenity got better, since he didn't want to take away from her staff. In addition, his brothers were starting a new project, and he was needed. To the annoyance of Serenity, he still came back to check on her. She felt guilty on Sunday, and saw him briefly, but then claimed that she needed more rest. He explained about the project, saying that he wouldn't be able to come back for two days. Despite it all, Serenity was grateful, and kissed him on the cheek saying that she should be better when he returned.

Although it was only taking a minor toll on her body physically, Serenity exaggerated her "illness" to everyone around her so that she could have some more privacy and not have to explain herself.

Darien on the other hand had sat down with Andrew and explained the events of the church. Darien was getting ready to leave on Sunday night when the two went through the final round of their redundant conversation regarding the discovery.

"You know, Andrew, I'm sure I can take responsibility for this. No one has to know you're my brother…" Darien began.

"Serenity isn't going to say anything," Andrew said calmly.

It was exactly what Darien wanted to hear. No matter how many times he coaxed Andrew into saying it, it always was a relief. He didn't think Serenity would talk of what she heard, and that made him feel better about pretty much everything.

"I know," Darien replied, with a little less of burden on his shoulders. "But if ever anyone should find out…No one knows about us except Serenity, and our fathers--"

"Don't speak of such things, we've been fine til now, and we've almost got Beryl where we need her! All you have to do is get in her house, find your file, and the certificates of your birth and name change. Once those papers are in your hand, there will be no proof that Endymion ever was!"

Darien smiled. His relationship with Andrew had always been a strange one. He often wondered if Andrew had been born into the upper class if the two of them would have been friends. They were such different personalities. Not to mention his own brother was also his servant. They were two men who shared the same mother, yet had had different fathers, something completely unheard of in society.

"You know," Andrew continued, "Serenity hasn't left her room or the house this entire weekend."

Darien shrugged, unsure of what to say. He didn't really understand any reason for her to be upset, since he wasn't very good at understanding people's emotions, but rather how they wielded their power. In this situation, Serenity had a lot of power, so why should she be bothered at all?

"I'm glad you've come to terms with your feelings for her," Andrew teased, putting Darien's trunk of clothing in the carriage.

"Shut up Andrew," Darien spat.

"Sorry, sorry. I know you're nowhere near coming to terms, but keeping that delinquent off her property is definitely a good start," Andrew replied.

Darien rolled his eyes, "Take care you old fool". He was satisfied that Andrew hated Seiya independently of him. The mentioning of Endymion's Curse always ticked off Andrew, more so than even Darien, so it was pretty much an invitation for animosity.

"Will do, I'll be checking on you in the morning, you can find me in the cook's quarters!"

They saluted each other "so long", and in their last glances at each other mouthed the word "brother".

* * *

Darien arrived at the Tsukino estate in the mid evening, and dined with Mr.Tsukino. Afterwards, he helped the old man put his trunks in his carriage to get ready for departure. He was polite and conscientious enough to inquire about Serenity's current condition, since he had heard she was ill. Tsukino bumbled, claiming not to know what the issue was, and then paused. 

He looked earnestly into Darien's eyes, and said, "In addition Chiba, I ask not for business sake, but as a favor. Please watch over my daughter while I am gone. I don't know what ails the child, but I know she has always returned safe to me when under your care."

Darien nodded, feeling in a sense guilty. He had always left to go to parties with Serenity on his arm, but the moment the two entered the hosts' home, the two would split. Granted, he did tend to watch her from afar, and shoot glares at the men who took interest in her, he never was right by her side, as he should have been.

"It will be my priority, Sir," he replied humbly.

"Thank you, Chiba. Please, check in on her after you've finished the paperwork I've given you. I know now Mina is with her, but before she goes to bed, please check on her."

Darien nodded, "You have my word, Sir".

After Tsukino's departure Darien made his way to the study, and began doing the paperwork. The first hour was not difficult, since he had a lot of math to do in terms of how much material the company should be exporting. However, as the clocked slowed its pace in ticking, so did his focus on work. He was in the same house as her now. Doing who knows what in her room.

He looked at the clock, which read ten past nine. He struggled for the next hour, trying to finish all the calculations, but in the end his mind would not depart from thoughts of Serenity, and Seiya. Fortunately, there had been no sign of Seiya yet, but he knew that he'd have to be ready if the time came.

He made his way up to his room, and began undressing when he remembered that he had actually promised to check in on her. This made him feel a lot more comfortable about doing so. He left to go to her room, his shirt partially unbuttoned, and his formalwear discarded in the guest room.

* * *

Serenity had just gotten ready for bed, something she noted was a bit silly, since she had practically been in bed all day. After Seiya had left, Mina tried to get information out of her, but stopped prying upon seeing how Serenity would not budge. Instead, she told Serenity of how she and Lita planned to trick Andrew. It made Serenity happy, to laugh at the antics of her friends, and not have to concentrate so much on her actual problems. 

Now, all ready for bed she took her hair down, and began brushing it, unaware that someone opened the door and entered her room.

* * *

He stood for a brief moment, admiring her as much he could before he would make his advances. She was bent over a bureau rummaging through small objects and trinkets he couldn't identify. 

He carefully noted that she had already changed for bed, and was wearing a long, very baggy, and particularly thin and translucent nightgown. A delightful shiver ran underneath his skin.

He closed the door with enough force to make an audible sound. He wanted to make his presence known now.

"Chiba!" she exclaimed turning around, covering her chest area with her arms. Small trinkets flew off the bureau from her sharp intake. Discretely, behind him, he locked the door.

Slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, as if he were strolling through a public park, he made his way to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, backing away from his preying figure. Inwardly, this made him smile. She was scared of him, absolutely petrified. It was Irony in her best dress. How could Serenity not know or understand that SHE was the one who had all the power now? He had hidden himself so well for all of his life, and she was the one who exposed him. He stopped in his tracks, and figured he'd answer her. He needed to know more about how she was feeling before he continued his advance.

"Your father surely told you he was going out of town for a week? He put me in charge of the estate until he returns," he replied coolly.

Images of a child between Serenity and Seiya still haunted him, and at this point were driving him into madness.

Serenity looked up at him, eyes scanning his entire body for signs that he may hurt her. She felt awful and didn't know what to think of him all at the same time. Imagining what his life must have been like assuaged any remaining anger she may have had towards him. Knowing that he was using Beryl gave her hope. And then there was that moment when she saw him realize whom he had confessed to. He was angry, he said words of anger, but the only thing she could hear, the only thing she saw was hurt. Never had she seen anyone look so damaged in her life. It haunted her, and then tormented her in the form of guilt. For the past two days she couldn't sleep well, all the food she ate had a bitter taste to it; she was simply unable to function.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Chiba, I truly am. I promised earlier I wouldn't tell anyone, and I won't. Not even Mina, not even Andy. I swear sir, I won't tell a single living or non-living soul."

"I'm not concerned about such things Serenity," his silky deep voice whispered, as he finally approached her and snaked his arms around her small form. "Why are you suddenly so formal? You can say it if you want. You said it before," he continued.

She inhaled sharply, her sense beginning to feel damp and heavy in his scent, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have."

"Why are you so scared of me?" he almost barked. The thoughts of that possible child were being pushed aside by memories of him and Serenity in the Red Room many nights ago. The idea to finish what he started that night was overpowering him, but he had to know if she would deceive him later on, if she really wanted him, or worse, if she really wanted Seiya.

"Y-You just looked so hurt," she stammered. "I've never seen anyone that way, and I don't want you to look that way again. I know you well enough; you'll try to hide it. And it was my fault, I did it to you. But I wish I didn't! You don't need to pretend, Dar--," she paused, uncomfortable addressing him without a formal name. She just felt uncomfortable addressing him now. "I just don't want you to have to go through that pain again, and I don't want to be the source of it," her eyes were watering.

He sat the both of them down on her bed, feeling guilty. The two of them had wronged each other, and now were faced with where to go from there. Simply apologizing couldn't make everything fine, but neither of them wanted to continue enduring their feelings of guilt. They very much wanted to pretend none of it had ever happened.

Darien, himself didn't know what to do. He had felt very justified in his intrusions up until now. She was being so honest, and he was here to test her before sharing his thoughts or feelings. There was discomfort as well, because as much as he didn't want to admit, he knew how true her words were. Even now he was carrying his grief with him, she could see through him; the man made of stone.

"I'm going to finish what I started in the Red Room, Serenity. All you have to do is say my name, and we'll be right back to that moment," his arms were still around her, and he rested his chin on her shoulder while slowly stroking his hand up and down her side.

Serenity was at a complete loss of words. This was exactly what she had always wanted with the person she had always wanted, but she still felt guilty. She still had questions, most of which she was too scared to ask.

"Say it, Sere," he whispered huskily into her ear. "Say my name."

"I can't!" she cried out, shaking her head.

"My name is for your tongue only. Say it if you acknowledge me," his hunger was growing and taking control of him, but she needed to do just this before he let her inside of him. The name, the sound of it, it's syllables had all been a locked away crime for twenty years. It had to be Serenity who would free it. It was a secret he would share with her.

"E-Okay…okay. En-En," she shivered as she inhaled. "Endymion," was the quiet prayer that finally emerged from her mouth.

And she was suddenly pushed onto her back on the large bed, and his form immediately was above hers, as if protecting her inside a tent. His lips came down upon hers, desperate to make up for every time their lips should have met, could have met, and did not.

He knew she was not deceitful, so now his only concern was to declare her as his own, to remove any remnants of Seiya that may have stuck within her mind.

"Belong to me," he whispered, hot breath in her ear, before his mouth began trailing down her neck. It was subtle, and very sweet, yet still a demand.

She could only gasp and sigh as she felt his mouth, lips, and tongue on her. She felt his touch down below by her ankles and realized he was pulling up her nightgown, and she drowsily complied, lifting her arms over her head.

Darien received a momentary glance of her naked figure before she pulled up a sheet to cover herself. The glimpse had been the perfection he had dreamed of, only tenfold. His excitement grew as he knew this would prove to be more than rewarding. He frowned at the loss of his spectacle, but found her bashful actions to also be utterly arousing. The growth within his pants had become quite evident and hard with his lust.

He bent down, hovering only a couple of inches over her body, and started nibbling on her earlobe. "Don't be shy," he murmured.

She moaned in response, her senses completely overwhelmed. He was moving back down towards her collarbone when she tugged at his shirt. He smirked, "Very well then, Princess," he chuckled. She pouted at the title, "Princess", "Countess", and "Goddess" were names he had often used while teasing her, but now she felt a special affection from it. He helped her unbutton the few buttons on his shirt, and then quickly discarded it on the floor.

"And now, you are all mine," and he kissed her once more. He nibbled on her lower lip, and then began sucking on it in response to her moans. He swiftly moved one of his hands down to the sheet covering her breasts. Through the light fabric, he began rubbing his thumb over the nipple of her left breast, teasing her for pulling the sheet up in the first place.

Serenity gasped quickly at this sensation. She had done this a couple of times with other men, even with Seiya, but it was nowhere as exciting or enjoyable. She was now, absolutely speechless. She realized very much how Darien was a hunter and she was his prey. She had been caught, and now there was nothing she could do but let him feast upon her.

He could sense that she wanted him to pull down the sheet, but he figured he'd tease her just a little bit more. After all, he had been waiting for a long time to have her, and he was going to enjoy it as much as possible.

He broke off his kiss with her. "Do you want more?" he asked, still touching her through the sheets.

She sighed in response. "That's not good enough," he continued.

"Yes," her voice was breathy, and Darien noted he could feel her chest moving beneath him. He watched her collarbone rise and fall with her breath, and marveled to himself at her beauty.

"Say it again, then," he stated.

"I--please--I," she managed to get out, this was torment!

"Say it".

"Endymion," she sighed.

"Very good," he replied, making his way back down her neck and collarbone. He slowly pulled down the sheet, her breasts were perfect. How she had grown into her body! They were round and full, and beckoning for him. He took one of her breasts into his mouth. He smiled inwardly at her cry out when his mouth made contact with her nipple. She was so sensual, there was no touch that she could ignore, she responded to everything. He was absolutely mad for her. He felt her fingers go through his hair repeatedly, as she continued to coo.

He began swirling his tongue around her nipple, and softly nipping at it, while gently pinching at her other breast. Her sighs and moaning increased as he felt her fingers clenching within his hair. He could feel her own body moving beneath him, and he enjoyed how he was making her lose control.

His mouth left her full round breasts and went back up to her mouth. Her arms wrapped around him, one continuing to stroke his hair, the other roaming his back learning its shapes and curves.

"Do this for only me, Serenity. Be mine and no one else's," he rushed out, feeling his own member throbbing within his pants. He was going completely wild for her, ready to devour every inch of her ivory skin.

The hand that had planted itself on her breast began to move down, brushing and teasing her stomach and abdomen area, as he continued to make requests from her.

"Let only me give you this pleasure, Sere," he continued quickly.

She took another deep breath in. She felt something warm in the pit of her stomach, and his hand moving around her abdomen kept causing her to take in sharp breaths and tighten her muscles.

He was ecstatic, he could tell from her responses that no one had ever done this to her before, and that was just how he wanted it to be. Her most private and sensual areas would be reserved for him, and him alone.

He stopped his teasing and brushing and leaned a bit more toward his side to provide enough room for his tasks at hand. He led his hand down to her folds, relishing at the quick vocalized gasps she produced. He noted how wet and slick it felt between her lips, like silk. He gently inserted two fingers inside of her, getting a sense of how tight she was. He too took a deep breath; she was very tight and so warm.

He slowly removed his fingers, damp with her juices and began stroking around to find her clit. She cried out louder than before, and he knew that he had struck gold. Sucking and nibbling on her neck with great fervor, Darien quickened the pace with his hand, alternating between using his fingers, and the softer parts of his hand.

Serenity was whimpering with delight, she had never felt this sensation before in her life. She lifted her hips upwards, to see if she could feel more, and quickly felt her reward.

Darien was still ravaging her neck and feeling her build-up upon his hand when her noises softened. He paused his feast on her neck, yet kept working his fingers on her nether regions. Her body was thrashing about wildly beneath him, as he tilted his head upward to look at her.

Bashfulness had come back to her once again. She had pulled back the previously discarded sheet and was biting on it as if trying to prevent this earthquake of pleasure from escaping her body. He cursed and beamed at the site. He had to maintain self-control over himself, for he was not going to satisfy himself with her tonight. This night was for her only, he decided. But when she looked like that--'Damn!', he knew that she would be an amazing lover when the time came. He kept her going, and tried to fend off his aching member's desire for release.

He tested another finger into her hole, and from the sight of her could tell she was about to come.

"Don't hold back, Princess. Show me what this feels like," and with his hoarse words he gently tore the sheet away from her.

It was too much for Serenity, his tempting words, and his desire for her, for her pleasure. She had never felt anything **so good** in her entire life. Her mind was dizzy, drowning in all the stimuli he brought upon her senses. With the removal of her sheet she cried out in orgasm, clamping down on his fingers, and drenching them.

She lay there for a moment, gasping for air, while Darien felt the aching consequences of his self-control. He came back up to her lips, channeling all his lust into that one kiss. He pulled away, soft sighs leaving her swollen lips.

Words were running through Darien's brain, the right words, but he couldn't express it. He just didn't know how, and now he entire being was so soaked with lust that he just couldn't think straight.

He lowered himself over her, and pressed the hardness in his pants against her stomach. "This is what you do to me, Serenity," his voice filled with some kind yearning for delight.

She batted her eyes up at him, finally starting to come to her senses once more. It was as if he was trying to explain something. She had no time to think any further however, because she soon felt Darien's mouth moving down in between her breasts, to her navel, to—

Darien had noticed she had recovered and was proceeding to continue. He let his mouth lead the way down, and finally split her folds with his fingers. Her pearl was swollen, but able to endure more. He flicked his tongue against it quickly, causing her back to arch and her legs twitch, a reaction he enjoyed. He licked at the remnants of her honey, slowly at first and then quickly increasing in pace. He gently nudged his tongue inside her hole, and then quickly went back to her pearl, varying between the two.

What had been short whimpers from Serenity resumed into her cries from earlier as she thrashed about. Her hand quickly found his hair again, and entwined itself within it once more. She thought what he had done before had been the most amazing feeling in the world, but it was nothing compared to what he was doing now. She couldn't stop panting, she couldn't think a single word or thought. There was just him, and this incredible sensation she hadn't experienced before. And then she felt herself entering oblivion again, the peek of and essence of this feeling.

Darien noticed her bucking beneath him, and felt her body go rigid and stiff. She cried out one last declaration of joy, and he slowed down, letting her ride out the rest of her orgasm.

She lay nude on her bed, exhausted. Darien brought himself up off of her and the bed and onto his two legs. He moved around the side of her bed and brought up the blankets and covers to keep her warm. Easing himself down back onto the bed, he stroked at glistening strands of her golden hair. Neither said a word, and Serenity felt her eyelids growing heavy, her last thoughts were a wonder if the entire thing had been a reality, or a prelude in her dreaming state.

After her eyes had been closed for a while, Darien checked to see if she was awake: "Serenity?" he said, barely audible. He chuckled inwardly, "Goodnight, Sere. Sleep well my silly girl," and he bent slightly, and brushed a kiss over her forehead before making his was to his bed in the guest room.

* * *

He was far from tired, and the stiffness in his pants would surely prevent him from falling asleep until it was satiated. His need for release was so dire, and he figured the least he could was take a bath and wash away his sweat and dirt from the day. 

Through his own room he entered the bathroom, and turned the water on to run. He discarded his shirt once more, and finished undressing and then finally stepped into the hot water and latched off the faucet.

His hand traveled down to his manhood and began stroking as his mind traveled back to images of Serenity's naked form. Reminiscing on the various positions and movements of her body, Darien regretted the fact that he would not be able to receive pleasure with her. She was a virgin, and he never slept with virgins. He certainly had had many corrupt affairs with many women before, but he refused to ever be the first step in that lifestyle for a woman. She would have to have slept with someone else first, and only then would he indulge with her.

He thought it would be that simple at least, it always been in the past, but her eyes closed, head tossed to the side, lips parted for the moans and cries that forced themselves out—he wanted her so badly. Her skin was so soft, with a subtle scent of vanilla and pears. Her figure was formed, and he felt more affectionate towards her body since he had watched it grow.

His mind was drunk with everything that was her, as he felt himself about to come. He had wanted this for so long thinking that if he got it just once, he would be satiated and able to continue his life, but he found now that he just wanted more. He wanted to continue pleasuring her, having her cry out and lose control because of him; he wanted her hands journeying through his thick hair to communicate her ecstasy.

His seed spilled out into the water, as he breathed shallowly, imagining her scent once more. Slightly dizzy, he stood himself up, and stepped out of the bathtub pulling the drain plug behind him. After drying himself, he stepped into his baggy nightshirt and trimmed loose pants for bed.

He lay under the covers, trying to drift into sleep. He was now getting tired, but the tugging of his working brain kept jolting him away from rest. He didn't know what to do or where to go from here. Ultimately, nothing had actually been resolved between the two. He had just built up his lust for her, and caved into it. He didn't regret the night's activities at all, but he did note that it would probably make the inevitable confrontation more difficult.

He was figuring a way to get her alone the next morning, when he heard a creaking.

"Who's there?" he barked out, suspicious of a burglar, and ready to act.

He noticed the sound came from his door, and using the door to conceal part of herself, entered Serenity.

"Oh," Darien stated dumbfounded. "I thought it may have been a thief," he said mostly to himself.

She giggled and showed a bit more of herself, though she still seemed too timid to let herself in.

"There are lots of strange noises in this house, after all its so big…," she said sheepishly.

"Right," he responded. He didn't really know what else to say, given how awkward he felt at the moment.

She let herself in completely, and let the door close behind her. Her head was hanging down, and he wondered what could be wrong with her. "I was wondering, if maybe, I could sleep here tonight?"

This was instantaneously a good and bad idea in Darien's mind. He was, however, a lot more cautious now of his behavior. He had remembered the events of the past month or so and was putting everything in its rightful place in his own mind. He couldn't help but continue testing her, it was engraved in him like a physical reflex.

"I'm certain your own bed is far more comfortable," he said coolly. It wasn't really a yes or no, he was aware. Well, for him it was a yes, though he knew most people wouldn't see it as such.

"That's okay," she said smiling, and running to his bed. Her nightgown billowed behind her showing off her curves. Darien groaned, remembering it, perhaps this wouldn't be as easy he thought. She stopped at the end of his bed, and looked down.

"More than anything, I'd just like to be with you," she murmured, her words slurred together in a way that most people would not understand, but Darien's ears had been willing and ready for such promises for a long while.

She was blushing ferociously, clutching his sheets in her hands so hard that her knuckles appeared white.

Darien simply marveled at her quick changing moods, shyness, playfulness, honest and timid natures. He realized how much he did and didn't understand her simultaneously; it was a weird, surreal, feeling.

"You truly are a strange girl, Sere," he stated with a cocky grin.

Serenity looked up quickly, her eyes glossing over. Had he tricked her? Was he going to tease her again? Was this all big a hoax? But as soon as their eyes met, he propped himself up, and reached out for her small waist, and quickly pulled her into the bed with him.

"I wonder if I'll ever comprehend you completely," he said hoarsely, and then kissed her cheek from behind.

"Hmmph!" She whined. "You're the odd one".

"Do you really think so?" he countered, his voice playful, yet still that of a predator.

"I suppose we're both awfully peculiar. At least a small bit," she replied, channeling all her concentration into that thought. She recognized the desire in his tone, and didn't quite know how to face it, something he observed and relished in.

She flipped herself over, her torso leaning on his, and her eyes examining his face.

"I suppose so," he absent-mindedly agreed. "But it's far less of a mystery with you".

"Oh?" she replied. She decided that now she was ready to take on the challenge. He had always teased, and now she was ready to fight back.

He trailed his thumb beneath her right eye, over the bridge of her nose, and then swept it underneath her left eye. "They tell everything, Serenity. Your eyes deceive you, shouting out all your secrets for the entire world to hear".

"As opposed to yours, which reveal nothing, making it evident that you have something to guard. You work so hard to hide yourself, that everyone knows that apart from secrets, you hide emotions as well," she tilted her head to the side, satisfied with herself, and he too was certainly impressed.

"After all," she paused, and then chose to be bold, "…Endymion. You aren't as cold you believe yourself to be".

Darien laughed, enjoying the growing fire he saw in this girl. Could she be any more perfect? It was a thought he always tried to hide, and but for the meantime emerged--blossomed in her presence.

But a challenge was a challenge, and he was ready to take her on, "If you want to accuse of me lacking a cold nature, then you better be able to show how warm I can be…"

She blushed, a little bit shocked, but she wasn't going to back down now. Besides, she was having fun. "Fine!" She said, and then brought herself upon his lips.

He kissed her back, but did so lazily. He wanted to see what she was really capable of. Her kiss was very sweet, intoxicating. It was very characteristic of her, gentle, unobtrusive, and pure. It was complete bliss for Darien, but also what he had expected and yearned for. He wasn't going to lose control, not yet at least.

She realized that there was competition in this, and was ready to show him once and for all that she had some bite to her, that he didn't completely have her figured out. She pulled at his lower lip with her mouth, nipping at it and heard him groan beneath her. She began biting a little bit harder, enough to make her mark, claim her territory, but not so much as to cause him true pain.

This was something he hadn't expected, and he had showed her signs of enjoyment in his surprise. She started to trail kisses down his neck alternating between soft airy, and almost non-present butterfly kisses to rough devouring of his skin. She reached his nightshirt and tugged at it, pulling it off of him over his head.

She continued kissing her way down to his chest, rubbing her hands around his shoulders, and then paused looking up at him. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing deep. She came back up to kiss his lips again, kneading them like dough with her mouth and tongue, as her right hand traveled down, and down, until she reached the brim of his trousers, and went underneath them, reaching for his exhausted manhood.

"Sere!" he cried, breaking off her kiss. He was utterly shocked, he never expected her to be so adventurous or bold. She found her prize, and just touched it a bit, as it began to grow underneath her hand. She wasn't exactly sure what to do at this point, in fact she was more curious than anything. She had seen men in the Red Rooms, naked, but just quick glimpses. She was too shy to stare, and just seeing wasn't really experiencing it. She wanted to know what it felt like, how it worked.

He pulled her hand out his pants, with all the regret in the world. He was unfortunately, completely spent, and couldn't handle her touches now. He also didn't want her to feel like she had to touch or pleasure him, if she ever made that choice he wanted her to do it of her own will, and not because they were playing games.

"We," he began, nodding towards his lower regions, "are tired".

She giggled at this, realizing what he meant, "Well then, Endy, that means…"

"Yes, yes, that you win…for this round…" he continued playing with her, but his mind traveled elsewhere, hearing the four letters uttered repeatedly. Endy. She had personalized his sin of a name.

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly concerned at his distant state.

"Endy," he murmured aloud, unaware.

"Oh, you don't like it?" She said, remorseful.

"No, Sere, in fact I," He began, but she flung herself onto him, her golden hair raining down upon his body.

He brought her arms around her, and the two stayed there for some amount of time they couldn't determine.

Unsure if either of them had drifted off to sleep, Serenity asked, "Endy, Why me?"

He paused for a moment. "You're everything I'm not," he said simply. Essentially, for him it wasn't that complicated. "Free, adventurous, caring. You choose to live vulnerably. There are many things, but I don't think I'd ever know how to say them," he stated honestly and plainly. "What about you?...About me?" he asked after some moments of silence.

"I'm jealous of you," she stated. He was shocked to hear it phrased that way. "You have the freedom to do whatever you want, go wherever it is you desire. My father has always been concerned about my future, the future of the family, the business, so I had to be molded into what was best for all of those things."

"At least you get to be yourself in your cage, though it is a small one. My body, my existence is my cage. And though I may take it with me wherever I go, it doesn't matter, for when I arrive, I am still locked up, and unable to come out."

The two lay there, wondering about the other, and more appreciative of the hardships they had endured. Both had always believed that the other's life was so simple and carefree, but had now learned otherwise. Neither knew who's troubles were worse, but they were similar, and they found condolence with each other sharing those hardships.

She was so curious about him, and now she felt safe enough, brave enough to question him. "Will you tell me more? Explain to me, I mean to think you, Andy and Mina all knew this--"

He sighed at the mention of this, though he knew it to be inevitable. "First of all, Mina knows nothing of this,"

"But she's Andy's sister! And yours too, I assume--" Serenity trailed off.

"She and I are not related. Andrew and I share the same mother. She and Andrew share the same father."

"Oh," Serenity whispered, and went back to silence. "You know, she's going to figure it out soon. She knows Andy has been acting strange, and she and Lita are teaming together to figure out what it is".

"What will happen will happen," he replied, as Serenity felt him drifting further away. She placed both of her hands on his chest, and looked at him earnestly. He sighed again.

"Lets leave reality and factual matters to the light, to daytime. For now, it is just us. No more questions, okay?"

She nodded.

"Let us sleep then," he concluded.

She rested her head against his chest, as he pulled her close to him with his arms. She reached her arm to caress his lower lip, to comfort him.

She waited for his breath to go deep, and came up a small bit, looking at his resting face. He was truly beautiful.

"I'll be here from now on, always, to protect you," she whispered before kissing his eyelids, and coming back down upon him.

Somewhere before he completely entered sleep, Darien heard a whispered promise. He was unaware of what is was, but it gave him such sincere and long-waited comfort, and finally asleep he tightened his arms around the small figure inside of them.

* * *

AN: Fin! All done for now, don't worry I'll get started on chapter 9 soon! I'm sorry that I didn't give all the info I promised in this chapter, it was just too long, and didn't really fit. Besides, it'll be nice to gradually get the info, rather than be bombarded with it. Hearts! 

-VB


	9. Unifying and Days After

Hey all, I'm back! Sorry about the wait, but this is the longest chapter ever! I don't want to write something this long for a while, lol j/k. It was quite an endeavor to edit, and I'm sure I messed up somewhere, eh!...As usual, review please! The story is coming along, and I hope I can finish it by 15 chapters. We'll see.

There was quite a response to the lack of Sere and Darien not "going all the way". Darien has to seduce Beryl to get his birth certificate and record of name change so that he can permanently destroy the fact that he is really Endymion. And, I guess at this point I have to say that the guy is a little bit nuts. When you learn more about his mother, and what he's been dealing with his entire life I hope it may make more sense. When you think about it, his inability to actually sleep with Serenity can be seen as a testament that his feeling for her are genuine and also that he's a bit freakishly obsessed, (like I said, he is a bit nuts). They both have their character faults, keep in mind. Neither are perfect. Darien is a bit twisted, and Serenity is quite the crybaby, but still...they fit well together :) Nevertheless, they aren't perfect.

There will probably be more question after this chapter, I just got the main info out, but of course, if you're paying attention there will be holes. Don't worry! Every single fine detail will be revealed! But feel free to ask away!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, though I feel it may upset many of you. The last chapter was a lot of fun, but it took place in a moment where both Serenity and Darien didn't have to acknowledge reality. This is them dealing with the consequences and sort of the aftermath. Its not going to be perfect for them, because realistically I don't think it would be. In fact, theyd probably have some intense awkward moments if this were real life. I guess all I can see is that things may get rough, but they'll also get better. Soooooooooo, I give you chapter 9! READ AND REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I'm too busy trying to date my project of reading Fitzgerald to be able to take on a lawsuit. So Sailor Moon isn't mine. Nope, not at all. Le sigh.

* * *

**Meet Me in the Red Room**

_Chapter 9: Unifying and Days After_

Tangled yellow lines blurred the vision of her dreams. She was weightless, being carried somewhere, and it was warm. It was so secure, that she submitted into a deeper unconsciousness, unquestioning of any of the blurs or sensations. 

Divided rays on sunlight hit her face as she woke, it was the exact same as any other morning. Warm sunlight upon her, the blankets halfway down, her arms gripped around a soft pillow in her bed.

She shot up, as if she had forgotten something. She hadn't slept in her own bed last night! Yet, nevertheless here she was. There was a short hiatus for thinking on her part. She had spent last night with…Chiba! Had the whole thing been in a dream? How else could she be in her own bed?

Scrambling out of her bed, and trying to free her feet from their entanglement within the sheets, Serenity made haste towards the guest room. He couldn't leave her! He was supposed to stay the entire week! Had he changed his mind, gone back to his own home?

She went up the extra flight of stairs and flung the door open, crying out "Don't go!"

The man in the bed groaned at the disturbance of his rest, and grumbled, "Hmm…yes, ideally…I'll stay that way". He carelessly flung one of his arms over the side of the bed as if it were the final step in his pretense of being awake.

Serenity forced herself to hold back her giggles, and then more gently than before, began to close the door. But at her last glance, she held the door still. She saw his bare back, more beautiful to her now that it was clearer, defined in light.

The sheets were pulled down low, and as her eyes traveled down his spine, she noticed he wasn't wearing pants. She leaned a little bit more, wondering what may become visible in the shadows if she changed her viewing perspective when she felt a hand on her shoulder and shrieked.

Turning around, she saw her handmaid, Mina, smiling like the devil as she shook her head.

"I always knew there were wicked thoughts bubbling in your mind, Sere," her sugary voice initiated.

"Mina!" Serenity yelped, blushing.

"Come along now, we'll discuss this matter over breakfast," Mina stated.

Serenity looked to the side in apprehension. "I highly doubt that such a topic is good for mealtime, Mina". There was no reason for her not to tell Mina of what happened. After all, Mina would surely noticed at Darien's lack of bullying, but then Serenity wondered, how would Darien act now?

"A-ha! So you admit it!" Mina replied. Serenity rolled her eyes and held her hand up in surrender for she could clearly see in what direction Mina pushed the defeated Serenity aside, and went to knock on the guest room door, "You two, Mr. Chiba. You're the one that requested breakfast to be served at 9:00, so come on now, get up! Up and dressed!"

Darien groaned out some words, as Mina shut the door and ushered Serenity back to her room to get dressed. She began to unbutton the back of Serenity's nightgown, when Serenity pulled away stating that she'd like to do it on her own. Mina just shrugged and sighed making her way to the kitchen, Serenity had found some new joy in doing things for herself, and Mina wasn't going to fight the stubborn girl.

Serenity wore one of her nice summer dresses and added an extra bit of powder to her face and chest. She would get answers from Darien at the breakfast table, or at least observe him.

Making her way down, she noticed only one empty chair.

"Late as usual?" Darien's voice rang from the head of the breakfast table. Serenity only raised an eyebrow, while everyone else giggled.

"Good morning Andy, Lita," she replied heading for her seat next to Mina.

"Morning Sere, I see you and Darien are both well and alive. Why, I don't know what to say, I'm utterly shocked and pleased".

Serenity only blushed, unable to think of anything to say, while Darien shot Andrew a very sharp glare for his comment.

Serenity dared to look at Darien, only to find him focusing very much on his food and the other people at the table. At first, she was scared that he or the others would catch her gazing, so she frequently turned away, but when she noticed that he wasn't looking at her at all her eyes glued to him.

She sifted her spoon through her porridge, and raised her arm to her mouth, her gaze completely focused on Darien at the head of the table. With her mouth hanging open, ready to receive the spoonful, Serenity missed, hitting her chin with the spoon and spilling its contents all over herself.

"Sere…did you just miss your porridge?" Mina inquired.

Serenity blushed, as the whole table began giggling.

"Once a klutz, always a klutz," remarked Darien as he finished his bowl.

Serenity's eyes went wide at this remark. He was teasing her again? But the night before had been so intimate!

"Very true," Lita said giggling, "But Serenity's presence is so unique and comforting".

"I wish," Darien retorted, his voice just as nasty as it had always been this past year "If only I had a real woman to keep me company. I suppose it doesn't matter, the wait will make the reward far better when it is earned"

Darien desperately tried to catch Serenity's eye at this point, and grew frustrated when she wouldn't raise her head. 'Damn! She was staring at me before'!

"Excuse me," she whispered before getting up from the table and leaving the dining room for her own bedroom.

"Now look what you've done!" scolded Andrew.

"Oh come off it Andy. He has said far worse to her in the past and so have we. The girl isn't well! She's been acting strange," Mina stated.

Lita nodded, "She usually doesn't get that upset so fast…"

Darien felt panic begin to settle within him. He thought that Serenity would have figured out the situation, but apparently she had taken his remarks to be sincere.

"Go," Andrew said through clenched teeth.

Darien nodded, and excused himself from the table.

He made his way up to the room, and caught her as she was trying to lock the door.

"Go away!" she cried, pushing her entire body against the door to try and counter the strength of Darien's arms. She realized then that keeping him out was not a game she was going to win.

"Sere, will you please listen!"

"I don't want you to call me that! Go away, I hate you!"

He knew the words to be said out of anger, and not truth, but for a moment his brain would not register that fact. For a moment, his mind and soul soaked in the notion of her hatred, and the biggest emptiness, the tightest knot in his stomach grew.

"Foolish girl," he muttered to himself, coming to his senses. He knew Serenity well though, and knew her curiosity would get the better of her as it always did.

Altogether he ceased his pushing on the door, causing Serenity to gasp on the other side. Again she questioned herself, wondering if he had left, if he really just didn't care, or if perhaps she had hurt him.

She didn't **want** to open the door, but she desperately did want to know. Carefully backing off of the door, and turning the knob to open it a creak, she felt herself being pushed back. Darien had seized the opportunity by forcing himself in.

She looked up at him, unable to keep her tears from flowing, "Are you happy now?" she asked.

He didn't know what to do; he had thought she would figure it out! It was so clear, but then again he remembered that she didn't think the way he did; days, months in advance. She lived completely in the moment, and wouldn't have rationaled the situation at all.

He wanted to explain himself, but he knew he was faulty with words, and he needed to keep her here long enough to listen.

He was aware that it probably wasn't the best idea, but he figured that he had to do it, he grabbed her by the waist holding her form firm and close to his, and came down to kiss her.

She resisted at first, but then submitted. This kiss was unlike anything that was the cruel Darien, or even the forming Endymion in her heart; it was completely new, a fact, which also held true for Darien.

For the kiss had not been out of desire, passion, or secrets, but more of a humble request, uninvading and sweet. It asked her to trust him; it was something he had never asked of anyone before.

He broke free from her full lips, and had to take a moment to admire her before bringing words to the situation.

She opened her mouth as if to speak, but he motioned for her to be silent. He took a step back, feeling uncomfortable by how badly he wanted to be close to her. The kiss had frightened him, and for the time being he did not want to touch her, to learn something that was very present in his subconscious.

"We have to pretend, Sere," he stated. "During the day we are enemies, and you do not know my secrets nor do I know yours".

"But then—" she began.

"In the dark, when no one is watching, when those who do look cannot see, that is when there can be truth".

She looked down, understanding what he meant but overall unsure. Why should she live this way? She browsed across her mind idly but there was no clear reason to go through all of this trouble. The reason, she knew existed, but her heart and mind clouded it as if protecting her from some dire pulse-halting revelation.

" I understand," she said meekly.

It was generally a strange presence, existence. The night before had been torrid and passionate, like a dream, where the two expressed things they normally kept to their own privacies.

Now, in their alone time they acted like strangers. Both consciously aware of, but helpless to the fact that they just couldn't act themselves. It was as if they were watching someone else's life from within their own body.

"Splendid. We will be taking a trip tomorrow, since I have business in another town," he stated.

"Why should I go with you?" she whined.

"Why should you stay?' he challenged. "You want to go," he finished, his voice full of certainty.

They took in a moment, just looking at one another, too scared to get close or touch one another.

"Now Princess, I believe you were crying…will you rejoin us? After all what would I say to our company?"

Serenity giggled a bit, "Go back down there and tell them that you're a conceited pompous ass, and once you've hung your head in shame I'll rejoin you".

Darien's mouth cracked into a grin. "Never. War it is then," and he turned heel out of her room.

When the two eventually were both back at the breakfast table, everyone else had almost finished their food, No sooner had they asked Darien about the condition of Serenity when she came sauntering back. The two continued to finish their meals, but were noticeably, a little bit more vicious towards each other.

The company was particularly startled at Serenity, who was fighting back Darien's words. It was customary for her to simply sit and try to endure, or to cry, or to yell at him.

"Tell us a story, Sere!" Mina demanded, hoping to leave the unusual atmosphere behind.

"Yes, one of your own, I do enjoy them so much!" chided in Lita.

"Well," She began, nervously. "Jeremiah Bergman was a man overgrown in his wit and the size of his belt. On windy day, his short round hat would blow right off his slightly bald, yet shiny head. He would make haste to pick up his hat, but always kicked it with his left foot right before bending over. And thus eventually came the term "bottoms up" for when the children on the street woul—"

"Sere, no! A romantic story!"

"Yes, one of the ones that gives you goose bumps, making you feel hot and cold at the time"

"An erotic tale," Mina concluded rolling the tip of her tongue over her pudding spoon.

"Please, such tales are not appropriate over porridge….or with men present!" Serenity couldn't believe they were all ganging up on her like this!

"It's just youth, Sere, go on…" Andrew commented slyly.

"Yes Princess, please continue, I was unaware that you even acknowledged sensuality in this world" Serenity shot a glance to Darien, whose face had taken on the most taunting smile. She sat herself up straight; completely smug for there was no way he would get the better of her.

"Well, Chiba, Some of us don't need to flaunt and indulge ourselves to make our, well…shall we say, capabilities known".

"I can't help it, Serenity dear," and he waved his hand casually. "If I am to be a connoisseur of women, I must sample and experience a little bit of everything".

"Chiba," Serenity began flatly. "My End—" his eyes rose as the first two syllables of his true name were uttered. Serenity noticed the slap of reality against his face and continued, "My Endearing Chiba, perhaps you only try to flaunt and sample your masculinity because you are in fact trying to compensate for something?" Her tone was completely innocent and she batted her eyelashes for extra effect.

Andrew choked on his water at Serenity's comment, while Lita blushed, and Mina fell into a fit of laughter.

"Forget the story," Mina cried. "I'm well enough with this!"

"Why you…" Darien said through gritted teeth, and promptly stood up, the legs of his chair wobbling in the air before coming back down to the ground.'

"Oh my," Serenity hushed out at Darien's sudden stance. She smiled inwardly, 'It's the hunter, again' she thought before standing up herself and turning heel to run.

'You may be quick rabbit, but you can't, you won't escape' he answered himself as he chased after her. The others simply watched in a daze, certain they themselves could never catch up with the two and overall more perplexed about their change of behavior.

Running through the east corridor of the first floor, Serenity took a sharp right into her father's study. She had no sooner shut the door and taken a deep breath when Darien barged in right behind her.

"You've got quite some bite in front of others, but lets see how you fair one on one, rabbit," he whispered his voice husky.

Serenity ducked from underneath him, and ran to the window, drawing closed the curtains.

"Its dark now," she said quietly, her meeker self re-emerging.

"An invitation?" he said, his form moving slowly toward her own, until he was right in front of her.

With a swift movement he pushed himself against her, pinning her to the wall.

"Endy…" she breathed out from underneath his weight.

"Serenity," he said hoarsely before ravaging her mouth.

She let her arms rest on his shoulder, and wove her hands and fingers through his coal colored locks, while his hand at the small of her back moved lower towards her bottom.

She broke the kiss teasing and pulling at his lower lip a little. She let her hands come down to his shoulders so that she could push herself up taller and whisper into his ear.

"I hope you are aware that the two of us are going to be our own demolitions at this rate".

As she came down off of her tippy-toes she felt his desire poking her in the abdomen. She realized and wondered for the first time since their nighttime romp to what extent her desire for him was. Was it a game she too was playing? As she felt the pit of her stomach grow warm again, she came to the solid knowledge that she desired Darien. She wanted him to make love to her. She was a girl filled with morals and decent bits of rationale and sensibility, but she knew then that she couldn't lie to herself; she would throw all of them away, and forsake herself to have him take her. She wanted him that badly.

She tilted her chin up to kiss him once more, but this time used her free hands to pull him closer against her own form. She wanted to feel all of his weight. Once again she went onto her tippy-toes pressing her lower stomach into his desire, and ultimately took delight in his groaning response.

Darien couldn't help but succumb to her newfound and unpredicted desire. He didn't know what set her off, but she had gotten heated very fast and he was quickly following. Her words hung in his mind, the notion of the demise of their own reputations. In a perverse way, it turned him on further. The two were caged souls, but they could set each other free by releasing their pleasure and lust, as the eyes of society that adored them morphed into scowls.

Both continued to teeter along the dangerous thoughts in their head when they heard the others calling out to them.

"Wait here, I'll go and say you are in the gardens," and Serenity made her exit, leaving both of them a little bit grumpy with no release to their built up heat.

* * *

The rest of the day continued just like that, the two bickering worse than ever, and then disappearing only to be found separately. Mina and Lita assumed that a flu must be in the airs of the house, and took caution. Andrew however, just wandered around grinning and talking a bit to himself in a giddy tone. 

After twilight the majority of the servants had left the estate, and only those working maintenance remained. Serenity made her way to her father's study, in the same nightgown from the night before. She bit her lip, and knocked before letting herself in.

He looked up at her briefly, and took in the sight before focusing back on his paperwork.

"You don't have to be so cold," she said pouting, and moved towards his chair.

He didn't say anything. 'What a grump!' she thought to herself.

"You're not going to leave me alone in my bed again!"

"I have to go home tonight," he replied. There, he had said it. He'd been trying to tell her all day, but there hadn't been an opportune moment.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"He's got duties to his brother, Sere. I apologize," came Andrew's voice. He had entered without her knowing, and he stood there looking as casual as usual.

"B-but I hate being alone here! Please don't go!"

"Serenity, I have to,"

"Then let me go with you!"

"That's a _brilliant_ idea," said Andrew sarcastically.

"It would look awful for you to enter my home, Sere…Just go to bed, and then we'll have tomorrow. Remember our trip?"

"I'm no longer tired!" she said, her voice breaking.

"Excuse us," Darien whispered nodding towards Andrew and escorting Serenity out of the room.

He led her to her bedroom, despite her questions and demands. As soon as they were inside he propped himself up in her bed.

"Come now,"

She looked at him confused. "Wha…?"

"I'll be here when you fall asleep, and I promise to be here when you wake. Come now, Sere. Please, I'll make it up to you tomorrow".

Serenity crawled her way into bed, and rest herself against his chest as he began stroke her hair and face gently. Soft touches and the delighted notion that he had begun calling her "Sere", her name of affection, guided her into a well-rested sleep.

Noticing her breath turning shallow, he eased himself out from underneath.

"It's not fair, but I wish you would stay this way thinking only of me for the rest of your life," he whispered, before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

* * *

"So, you've told her?" Andrew made no attempts to hide his bluntness as the two men left the Tsukino estate. 

"No," Darien said flatly.

When Andrew didn't respond, Darien continued, "I intend to tell her everything tomorrow, when we're away, in the country side."

"Hmm, sounds nice. Deflower her and then brings her to a meadow," Andrew said teasingly.

"Don't be fresh!...We didn't do that,"

"You have got to be jesting!" Andrew managed to get out through his laughter.

"I'm not," Darien responded simply, "You know how I feel about virgins".

"I know how you feel about her," countered Andrew.

"Andrew, you know of Beryl, our plans…It's not right."

"My God, you're in love with her! Why yes, I always teased! I knew you to be more fond than just simple lust, but this? And you of all people?" Andrew hadn't been this amsused in quite a while.

"I am not in love with her". Darien eyed his brother, who was clutching his sides. "I'm glad you find it to be so amusing…" he grumbled.

"Then what the hell do you think you're doing? Prowling into her bed? Taking her away for countryside vacations? Tomorrow night, Seiya will return you know".

"I'm protecting her from him!"

"Oh, by preventing her the chance to actually get married?"

Darien arched an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't like him…"

"I don't, but Serenity wants to get married, no she wants someone who can devote themselves to her. You won't give her that! You're giving her hope and thus closing off, and frightening away other men who could give her what she truly wants!"

"How can you say such things!"

"You said yourself Darien that you still have business with Beryl to take care of."

Darien scoffed at his own reasoning being used against him, and figured he would just ignore Andrew for now, when Andrew stopped dead in his tracks. Darien turned around to face him, wondering what his problem could be this time.

"I'm sorry brother, but forcing her into your cage with you won't free either of us."

"We leave this matter til tomorrow," Darien said sternly, unkept by his words and unsure how to respond. "For now we devise a way to break into the district court through Beryl's own home".

* * *

After hours of working through a plan with Andrew, Darien made his way back to the Tsukino estate. It was half past six in the morning and the sun was already rising. 

Entering, he went up to Serenity's room and looked down at her, a little bit wistful. Gathering her small sleeping form into his arms, he rest his head on hers, his face falling into her hair. He enjoyed the scent, and could feel himself drifting off when she stirred beneath him. Her eyelashes fluttered as he came into focus.

"You kept your promise," she said, her voice raspy and not yet awake.

He managed to smile, "Get dressed and meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes. We leave then."

Serenity happily obliged, and rushed to get ready as he exited the room. As soon as she dressed herself, she went to her bureau and put on a bit of make-up.

He waited at the bottom of the stairway when she descended, a vision of perfection. The truth in fact had been that Serenity was a bit of an unkept girl. She was always out running, falling, experiencing the outdoors. She was always hygienic, but it was common to see a smudge of dirt of her face, or her hair tangled.

Before Darien stood a woman who's face was not only clear, but also similar to that of porcelain. Her beauty was increasing daily, further ailing him.

She took his arm at the end of the stairs, and yawned, "What do we have to do and why do we have to do it so early?"

"We can't be seen Princess," he commented.

Brining Serenity outside the two boarded the waiting carriage, which Serenity noticed was being driven by Andrew.

"You boys are going to get in trouble over this," she stated.

"Perhaps," yawned Darien.

"Tell me what's happening"

"Later. I didn't get to sleep last night Sere, and this carriage ride is two and half-hours. So let us rest".

She humped a bit at first, but then welcomed his torso lying against her. His head was up resting on her shoulder and in the nook of the carriage. Later, when he would breathe deeply she would feel his breath on her neck.

She took one his hands and began massaging it and kissing it as he slowly fell asleep. Turning her head a little she looked at his sleeping face. He was very much the peaceful image of the few night before. His hardened features softened; hair tousled, mouth barely open, eyebrows completely relaxed.

She brushed soft butterfly kisses along his cheek and jaw line and caressed his face. "Stay with me always, please," she murmured as she rest her own against his and entered a light sleep.

She woke with a bit of a start as she felt two arms tightening around her. Remembering her surroundings she quickly fell into comfort, and turned her head up to look at Darien.

"We're here," he said softly, and then began nuzzling into her neck.

"Wonderful, wonderful—stop, you're tickling me!" she managed to get out through giggles.

"Oh am I?" he said now using his hands on her side. Serenity fell into a fit of laughter, only to be disturbed by Andrew opening the door.

"Come on you two," he said casually.

They exited the carriage, but Serenity couldn't help but notice that the bubbling mood so characteristic of Andrew seemed to be lacking.

"We are approximately 90 miles west of the Tsukino estate in the province of Maventry," informed Andrew. "Let's enjoy our holiday".

Serenity looked around in awe. It was a very small town, but nice community nevertheless. What was absolutely breathtaking was all of the flowers.

"Maventry is famous for its gardens," Darien whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to bring the horses to the stable, I'll meet you two at half past by the grand oak," Andrew called out.

Serenity could do nothing but take in the surroundings around her. The differences were subtle, yet present, and she was very thrilled to notice the distinct characteristics of this town.

"Why?" she managed to ask.

"I finished your father's papers early, you've hardly left your own grounds in your entire life, and we need to talk, in confidence".

Serenity nodded, knowing that the time to truly reflect on their actions had come.

* * *

Darien showed her around the town he was so familiar with, and bought the two of them some pastries from the bakery to snack upon. It was, in its complete essence simple. And neither could enjoy it anymore. No worries of hiding from others or being who they were supposed to, just them. 

Time flew by too quickly for the both of them, as they wondered where the hours went. Andrew repeatedly kept joining them and then taking off whenever he saw something of interest. 'He needs Lita to keep him in line,' Serenity thought to herself giggling. As the afternoon approached, Darien led Serenity to a large meadow where he sat themselves down with their food by a large oak tree.

After a long silence, Darien spoke. "I'll explain to you what I can Serenity".

The time was now, and he had much to say, a point of explanation he needed to reach. Things were going to get worse for the two of them he was more than sure and he needed to clarify things beforehand.

Serenity simply nodded.

"I suppose it all begins with my mother…My mother was a beautiful woman from the east. Her marriage to my father had been arranged during a business trip his family took when he was still young. They had better access to silk, and finer materials and it would surely help boost our business. When the time came for he to be married to my father, she had already fallen in love with another man from her hometown. There are even rumors that he came to this province when he heard of her death."

Serenity stopped him, confused. "Then who is that woman, alive right now? Who everyone regards as your mother working in the fashion shop?"

"Ginerva? She was my mother's handmaid and well; I'll get to her later. My true mother, she was said to have been a witch, practicing magic, telling folklore of things that cannot be. I don't really know for sure what demons possessed her, but the woman was mad. When my father saw her behavior he locked her up in the house, something that was completely unsuitable for her untamed spirit. She got pregnant with me, and as I grew so did the hatred between my father and her. By the time I was ready to be born she hated my father so much that she denounced me, while still in her womb.. At the same time, she began to take a lover with my father's main servant…"

Serenity gasped, as she realized. "You mean…"

"That's right, Andrew's father. My birth went well, without complications, but a month later she was pregnant again, and not by my father. My father was shamed, but also fortunate. He had kept her locked up, so no one knew what his new bride looked like. Ginerva, also from the east, who had been assigned to be my mother's maid, became my nanny and ultimately the woman who the public believes to be my mother. She raised me," he said, his voice growing a bit tender.

"She too, keeps this secret. As for my mother, well, no one paid any mind to her. Who cares if a woman had a child with a servant man after all? She hid it well though, and by the time anyone realized she was already about four months in. My father took revenge on her by condemning the child to forever be in servitude of me and our family. Shortly after Andrew was born, he decided he would send her away, and her madness returned full fledged. She ran amuck in the streets, and destroyed all sorts of property, severely injured people, killed horses, many many horrible things. And that's how she took revenge on my father, by cursing me, her first born with the penalty of all those crimes. Then"

Darien paused, appreciating the sounds around him; wind moving through the countryside, commanding nature and creating its own symphony. In his silence he acted as if he hadn't begun a new sentence, but he could feel Serenity's eyes on him, watching intently. And under her gaze, he felt his eyes clouding, and the feeling enveloping him. He had tried very hard to tell the story in a stoic tone. All of the information was very familiar to him, there was no reason for it to upset him anymore. He thought about it every day, knew every detail quite clearly. Yet, he found himself getting choked up under her gaze. He knew his story, but he had never told it, spoke it aloud. Verbalizing his demise made it that more painful, that more finite.

Serenity saw what must have been a tear growing in his eye, and shifted herself closer to him, and pulled at his form leaning against the tree. She pulled him down, his head by her bosom, and held his torso close to her stomach. "You don't have to keep going," she said, her words sweetly slurred into his hair. "You have me. You have me now."

She could feel his weight on her, he was hard to keep up, but she adored trying. She gently let him down off of her and onto the ground, where she in turn moved over him. She straddled him, and fell delicately over his body.

"I'm yours now, and only yours," She was braver, but she still couldn't say it. This was as close as she could bring herself to confessing. She kissed his face all over and ran her hand across his forehead and hairline.

"Sere…" he murmured. Never had he been so nurtured or cared for before, and all he could do was engulf all of it and let his senses lose balance in her sweet clouding scent.

"You're tired," she noted, and moved off of him slowly. She shifted herself back and brought his head to rest in her lap. Sifting her fingers through his hair, and caressing every single junction on his face, he fell into a light sleep.

Some large sum of time passed, not known or felt to Serenity until she heard a voice behind her.

"He's getting weak, you know,"

"Andy!" She managed to contain herself from jumping, she was so startled.

"He loses sleep, and can't make it throughout the rest of the day without falling asleep everywhere he goes," his voice was tinted with disgust and frustration.

Unwilling to wake her lover, Serenity gently lifted Darien's head off of her lap and put him to rest on the blanket they had brought. Standing up she began strolling and talking with Andrew.

"Well, certainly Andy," Serenity began giggling, "But if he were to persevere I'd assume he'd be acting just bitter as you are. Perhaps you should take a rest too? I know you stayed up all night—"

"Today has been nice for the two of you, I'm sure Sere, but once we return send him home."

"What?" Her voice was quiet, muted by her shock. Andrew was being cold and demanding.

"I'm more than happy that the two of you have finally come to terms with each other, but please understand that it is a fairy tale that must end".

Andrew saw the tears forming in Serenity's eyes, and managed to calm himself down and try a different approach. "Serenity, know that you face choices now…I love you Sere, dearly I do. You have been sweet like a sister to me, and a dear friend. Know Sere, that I want nothing but the best for you,"

He frowned; she wouldn't even look at him.

"Serenity, please, listen. This is about Darien. About Endymion and--".

Serenity's face stiffened and her eyes widened holding the tears in. "There's nothing to know Andy, he told me everything just now! You were probably hiding about here when he told me, and I lo—well, I—," she found herself tripping over here words. "I'm more than content with the way things are and the news I have!"

"I'm sure you are, Sere, but do you understand the weight of this information?"

"Of course I do!"

"Serenity, please. Like I said, I love you, I really do, but Darien is my brother. And I know him best. And I know you quite well too,"

"Andy, what are you saying?" she began frantically; the two were now about to get into a screaming match. Andrew winced, but in his mind shrugged it off. There was probably no way of keeping her calm throughout all this, and meanwhile he had Darien's interests to take care of. He sighed, all of this was just too overwhelming for someone as careless of his character.

"Do you love him? That's what I'm saying! Are you in love with my brother?"

Serenity was taken back by his outburst. And she felt her insides wrench apart as the thing that was trying to hide itself from revelation was pulled out into light. Love. She had confessed love for Darien before, and everything had been ruined. Her delight, her modest comfort, all of it was morphed into something new. He became cruel to her, and the youth of the community somehow consolidated around it banding into a unique group, it wasn't all a bad change, but it was change nevertheless. And right now, she was happy.

But in the depths where she kept it lock, she could feel it thumping, vocalizing its song to the harmony of her beating heart and pulse. Yes, she did love him. She knew it, but if she could just contain it within herself, everything would be all right! No one had to know like they did before.

"Answer me!" Andrew barked, now growing impatient.

Serenity tried to relax her raised brow, to help keep the tears inside, but figured it'd be better if she freed herself rather than being exposed.

"Yes. I do. I do love him, and I have…for all this time."

Andrew let out a sigh.

Serenity eyed him, completely and utterly confused.

"Darien loves you Serenity, I am sure of it. But this love is doomed before it blossoms, I promise you. Love was never an option for him Serenity, do you understand?" His gentle, joking features had returned to Andrew's body language, but the earnesty that came with it spoiled the reward.

"If you can persevere with him, he will realize, but you can't, Sere. I know him, and I know you and I know you can't. He will take so much time, and he will be stubborn and hurtful. You can't endure that. When he falls down, and believe me Sere, he will take blows, you will take them with him. And maybe, after all of that he will tell you that loves you. But also maybe not. Do you want that? Can you handle that? Because if you can't you must end this now!"

"But you never scorned me in my feelings for him before!"

"I never thought that we would be revealed, or that either of your feelings would come to fruition! Nor did I imagine we'd have this interference with the Kou family, I do hope you haven't forgotten about Seiya, Serenity. You and Darien, well you're both _terribly_ stubborn," some of his dandy-like tone returned.

"You're mad Andy! You're correct, I don't understand".

"I am mad. And my brother is mad too. We are our mother's sons, and insanity reigned in her blood, it might take its kingdom in ours as well!"

She simply shook her head in disagreement, and Andrew couldn't help but take note of the fact that so many of her movements had recently become more maidenly.

"Our mother," he began his voice low and calm "After wreaking havoc on the town ran the eight miles out toward the cliffs, heavily pursued by hounds and townsmen. My father got there first, and before his very eyes she jumped".

"I'm sorry," Serenity whispered.

"I've seen how compulsive he is, how stubborn, the mood-swings he goes through, the maddening lusts. Think Sere, how would you know he would be faithful to you? He's been having his way with women for so long, why would he suddenly stop? I hate saying it for both of your sakes, but it's a truth that must be asked."

"But I love him," She countered, as if she were saying it only to the wind, to see how its course would change.

"I know," his breath on those words made the air far more solemn that anything else previously said. "And that's what I'd fear. If he chose to have mistresses, you'd let him. Even now he has to seduce Beryl."

The tears flew freely at this point for Serenity, because she knew it too well to be true. So long as she could have at least a small hold on him, this man she loved so, she would put up with any kind of heartbreak he could give her. This was the uncomfortable, fearful side of her love.

"There, there, Sere," Andrew said patting her on the shoulder. "If we succeed, we will get Endymion's birth certificate and record of name change. We've already planned it out, and once we have those documents he will be free, and we wont have to take journeys out into the countryside for you to be together".

"Serenity! Serenity!" the two became quite alert to Darien's voice.

"I'm over here," she called out, hoping him to follow her voice. She quickly rubbed her eyes and tried to smile.

"Sere, why did you leave witho--?" Darien stopped mid-sentence when he saw Andrew present.

Serenity ran to him excitedly, throwing her arms his neck and giggling as if she were in very high spirits, but Darien felt a certain need in her hold on him, a begging not to let her go, and he wondered if it were true or something he had imagined and wished for.

"I suppose we should head back," Andrew said casually.

Darien nodded his head, very aware of some kind of tension between the two.

Andrew came around with the carriage, and Darien escorted Serenity in before following her.

* * *

There was a brief silence for a bit, neither wanting to confirm the other's suspicions until Darien finally managed to speak. 

"What is it that has upset you?" he inquired as if the topic at hand were scientific or mathematical.

Serenity only began to cry again. He noted that she did this a lot, but these tears were very much unlike her usual ones. Serenity was very sensitive and much like a child, she'd get upset over something easily, but she also got over it quite easily. What was disturbing her was something that clearly wasn't going to go away.

Serenity couldn't tell him that she loved him; she was still far too scared. She had failed once, she was so happy now, and she didn't know what to do. She didn't want it to end.

"I just want you, and no changes," she managed to say after he had calmed her sobs. "I just want you".

The words were music to his ears. He thrived off her adoration and devotion to him. There had been many women who fawned over him, ready to throw themselves at his feet. But they wanted his money, power, his shell. They wanted the title of "Chiba's Wife", their true names long forgotten.

This girl was warm and bold, honest and unable to hide. She had grown through him, and she wanted him and only him. He had been telling himself always that any woman would leave him if they found out his background, he even convinced himself that that applied to her as well, but…she was here, still.

"Sere…" his voice like smoke lingering in the air.

She sniffled looking up at him. "Do you like me? No matter what, will there always be this feeling?" her voice was mousy and particularly nasal from all her crying. She knew it to be a bit foolish to ask. Even if he did love her, he wouldn't just say it. He wasn't that good at expressing himself, but she needed some reassurance after Andrew's words, even if he was seducing her rather than being serious.

"Sere…I adore you…would you like me to show you how so?"

She nodded, he had gone the seductive route, but feeling the hands that had been holding her move and explore her was well worth it. This was how he best expressed his feelings. He kissed her down her neck, relishing in the soft moans and sighs she produced. Her pleasure was his favorite melody.

"You're filled with youth, and bold beauty, and quite ripe for my corruption," he said in between butterfly kisses. "And quite often you trip and fall into my grasp, I don't have to work so hard to go catch you".

She sighed, her sorrow wavering on coming back. "Will you always tease me?"

"Absolutely," he said with his best grin.

It comforted her, this strange form in which he expressed himself for her, but she couldn't remove her shaken feeling. Noticing her discomfort he brought himself to stop. She immediately responded to this, and of course fear began to grow within her.

"I'm making you more upset," he said simply. "I'll discontinue if it makes your more comfortable," he looked straight ahead, rigid. She smiled at his earnest attempt to be considerate. He cared for her, she knew it and Andy knew it too.

"No, I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything at home, I promise".

She leaned up to kiss him softly, and then rest her head against his chest, as he stroked her hair.

"Do you truly doubt me so?" he asked after a while, he voice sweating with sincerity.

She felt a bit guilty for having so much doubt. "Never. I have the utmost faith in you." And as they entered their retreat into the world and bonds that were their own, Serenity remembered the promise she had made him in his sleep. She promised to protect him, and she stood firm in those grounds.

If he were to go mad, humiliate women, or be shunned by mankind, she would be there. Because once he was through with any of these events, he'd be broken. 'But I'll be there,' she thought. True, Andrew was right, there was plenty of room for disaster, but it was because there was so much potential that he needed her there to support him. Her Endy was very vulnerable, and she was a woman of her word, who never broke a promise.

When approaching the Tsukino estate, Darien piped up, "Andrew believes I should spend the night at home."

Serenity was shocked, and Darien began to grow angry, realizing that this information wasn't new to her. "So he confronted you about it? Sere, you should have told me! That's why you're so distraught."

She hushed him, "Don't worry about it. You're the guest in my home, Andy will have to work this matter out with himself in private, for I'll have no more of it".

"Sere, I don't know…" He did feel uneasy, and Andrew did have some valid points.

"Endy, my darling, I insist," she finalized.

The carriage stopped outside her estate, and Andrew turned the two a startled glance at two figures exiting the carriage instead of one.

"Darien!" he called out. "Where do you think you're going?"

With her newfound resolve, Serenity turned around and called out "Why, but the finest room in the household, Andy…my bedroom!"

And holding his hand in her she drug him away towards the entrance while Andrew glowered and stared.

* * *

All done, for now! Review, especially if you have requests or questions! I'll answer you, pinky swear! 


	10. Author's Note

Hey all,

Okay, so despite my many promises I havn't put anything out here in a really long time. And unfortunately, I probably won't for a while. At least not until the end of May. I've recently had someone very close to me pass away in a tragic accident, and I'm in a bit of a sour relationship. It's pretty difficult to write romantic relationships when your own are quite bitter. And despite all of this, I have to do well in school so that I can keep my scholarship. Chapter 10 of MMitRR is mostly written, but I'm just stuck with it right now. Everything I write feels tremendously forced, so I just need a hiatus. I'm really sorry, and I will try to at least keep you posted as to whats going on in my downtime. I'm not dead, and I WILL be back. I just need some time. Thank you for being so patient.

-VB


	11. Consequences

Wooooo, I'm back!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Woo, I'm back! Thank you everyone so much for your reviews! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm packing for college/ was getting sexually harrassed at work (kick 'em where the sun don't shine girls and tell em your not interested!). But yeah, here's the new chapter. Some of you are concerned about Darien, and him being mean. Yeah, I guess he is, _but _I think its more meaningful to see how people change when you see what they were before their transformation wink wink. So, while things may seem chaotic now, fear not, all will be revealed and restored in time. AND...please review! . More AN's at the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but she seems to be hanging around at the facebook, so check it out, maybe she's living in your dorm...

Serenity mused as she pulled the object of her affection up the grand stairway.

* * *

"Easy, easy Sere! It's been a long day," he tried to mask his exhaustion with light laughter.

Serenity turned to pout at him.

"Let him go, Sere".

The two turned to look at the bottom of the stairway where Mina and Lita waited with their arms crossed.

"Mina," Serenity coaxed. "What are you doing here?" She was quite flabbergasted…she had completely forgotten that anyone else is the world existed.

"I am _paid_ to be on these premises and to attend to _you_, Sere. So, _naturally_ when I journey to your room to open the curtains and wake you I feel just a bit unsatisfied with the findings that you are missing!"

Serenity clenched her jaw in realization. She had essentially, just completely taken off without any notice to go into the countryside with Darien.

"And recently, you two, who have held nothing but contempt for one another, are always attached at the hip, and casting furtive glances at one another! Now I see you running off, while my brother is outside gravely upset about lord knows what—though I'm sure it pertains to the two of you—and Seiya will be back any minute!"

Darien and Serenity froze, looking at the other through the corner of their eyes. They hadn't been careful…and time had finally caught up with them.

"Serenity, let us depart," Darien said curtly.

"I wouldn't do that, brother," everyone turned. Andrew casually walked over to his sister, and stood firm and formidable.

"Andrew…what are you—Why?"

"Darien, tonight we are executing our plans with Beryl. Let Serenity be at once."

Confused, Serenity turned to read Darien's face, to find out what Beryl had to do with this when—

"Wait just a moment!" cried out Mina.

Serenity looked at all of her dear friends surrounding her, pained to see their immensely distraught faces.

"Will someone explain just what is going on here?" demanded Lita, a new fire burning within her.

Andrew sighed. "Would you like to Darien? Or should I? I'm not going to keep this from my sister any longer. Like you, she is my family."

Mina and Lita exchanged glances, still unable to understand what exactly was going on.

"Mina, Andrew is my brother, our mother was one of the many wives your father has taken," Darien said carelessly.

Mina gasped, staring at Andrew in a growing outrage.

"I am," Darien continued, trembling in his weariness, " also the curse that is known as Endymion. It is an awfully long story, and I certainly don't want to rob our brother the right of filling in details from his perspective, so—"

"Andy! How dare you!" Mina screeched.

Andrew gathered himself together to look at Mina and Lita. He knew Lita would surely understand, and not feel any betrayal from the scenario, but Mina however…Mina was his family.

"Was I the last to know?" she managed to choke out through her restraint of tears.

Andrew looked guiltily at his sister. Her face was red, and the hue was traveling up into her upper chest.

"The only ones who have known are Darien and I, and Serenity as of last Friday. Her discovery however, was completely accidental…"

"And what about you two?!" Mina cried out, pointing her finger accusingly at Serenity and Darien.

The two looked down, incredibly uneasy. What exactly was their relationship to one another? They couldn't just say that they just happened to be pretending their hate for one another, suddenly dropped it and have been unable to keep their hands off one another for the past two days.

"We've grown to thoroughly enjoy each other's company," Serenity said confidently, figuring such was the best way to phrase things.

"Right," Serenity cringed at the sarcasm dripping in Mina's voice, "That's perfectly logical and acceptable save the fact that the two of you hate each other."

"We reconciled our differences," Darien stated, trying to go along with the same careless tone of Serenity.

Mina just twisted her mouth sourly at the two, giving up. She had a good idea of what was really going on anyway. At any other time she would have teased Serenity, making some innuendo that would cause the poor girl to blush, but for the moment she was overwhelmed.

"Alright, all of you, let us have some drinks and talk," Andrew stated.

"There's no reason for them to be present," Mina said wearily, gesturing toward Serenity and Darien, "Honestly, look at them they obviously have other intentions for one another, and believe me, those intentions do not involve sitting around and listening to you."

Serenity was blushing now, but couldn't help but smile in reaction to Mina's brief little tirade. Some of her sardonic tone had come back, and she was making her usual inappropriate jokes. 'I think everything will turn out all right in the end,' Serenity thought to herself smugly in regards to the two blonde siblings.

"Mina, that is precisely why I think we should make them attend…I mean what kind of caregiver let's their master and mistress go romping around as they please?"

Mina found delight in Andrew's desperate tone, even if usually she would be against the "activities" of Serenity and Darien. It wasn't so much that she wanted to protect Serenity from promiscuity, in fact, far from it. If anyone in this community supported a woman's sensuality it was Mina. She did know however, how Serenity felt for Darien, and feared how these encounters may enhance her feelings of attachment towards him.

"Well, Andy…I know you and your master have had a fair share of "romping around" as you call it, so I really don't see how you are in any position to criticize. But then again, I'm sure we all know the details of that, even dear Lita here must know that—"

"Enough!" Andrew shouted.

Lita simply giggled, and patted Mina from behind.

Andrew shook his head, rubbing his thumb over his eyebrow to soothe himself. 'The alliance of these women will surely be the end of me,' he thought to himself.

"Well," Serenity stated, making her way down the stairs. "I think we shall leave, then".

"Sere, don't you dare," Andrew's words were as intense as the moment after the breaking of a plate on the floor.

"For Christ's sake Andy, leave them alone!" Mina shouted.

"We're leaving," Darien said sternly. "We will be at my estate til the morning, I wish you all a good night," he said courteously, bowing slightly.

"But Sere, Seiya is coming back tonight!" Lita said shocked.

Darien responded by putting his arm around Serenity's waist and pulling her form close to his.

Serenity turned her nose up to the air, "I don't care!"

"Be an adult just this once!" Andrew cried out.

"No!"

"He has to sleep with Beryl tonight you foolish girl!"

An eerie silence hung in the room, as all eyes flew towards the couple, waiting for Serenity to cry, or Darien to deny the fact.

"Is this true?" Serenity asked meekly.

"Y—well, no. It's not like that," he said quietly. "But come with me still Sere. I want you to be there when I return a free man," the last part he whispered into her ear, caressing her chin as he tilted it up close to him.

"Serenity, Seiya can offer you so—"

"I'll hear no more of Seiya!" Darien roared, reviving the silence and heavy atmosphere.

Serenity's mind was racing. Frightened of what was to come. Images of the Darien and Beryl filled her mind from the first time she entered the Red Room. She had accidentally stumbled upon them. She was sure Darien had slept with her before, now that she thought about it, it seemed a bit preposterous to think otherwise. She mused, wondering how such thoughts had never even crossed her mind during the past few days.

"I'm going with him," Serenity said quietly, breaking the silence.

Almost immediately, everyone else protested, but she gestured for them to remain silent. Darien was surprised at how easily she came to a decision, yet he figured he'd have a fair share of explaining to do once they were in private.

He didn't really know what to tell her. He had in fact never slept with Beryl, though he certainly was not innocent of having relationships with her. 'Yet, I have been with many women,' he thought, 'And Serenity knows that…' However, he still felt guilty. First off, he was hoping he wouldn't have to sleep with Beryl this night, but he knew that was what she expected. Now caught up in his infatuation with Serenity he was taking an extra precaution to get out of what had been such a long-term goal.

In addition, Beryl was the only woman other than Serenity with whom he had continued affairs. He knew that if the two were to be aware of each other a fierce and brutal competition would ensue.

"But what shall we tell Seiya?" exclaimed Lita, "He's coming here tonight."

Serenity simply pursed her lips and turned her head the other way, removing herself from the situation.

"Let us go then, Sere," said Darien in a tone that restored a little bit of comfort to everyone present. He was genuine. However he felt for her, he felt it truly, honestly and without intention to harm.

"Mark my words Darien, you'll both pay for this. This is your downfall, your reputation ruined, and you bring Serenity down with you. Know, that only the two of you will be hurt by these events. I am removed," Andrew called out. The two figures had already been completely out the front door when he began his tirade, but he knew they heard, and though they ignored him now, his word would not go unforgotten.

He turned to face the two confused and tired women, waiting to hear or understand anything about these events. Lita stared more in shock at Andy's sudden coldness, she had never seen such a mood swing in him before…while Mina furrowed her brow in frustration.

"Can you believe her? Just walking out like that! I can't stop her now, but I'll give her whipping in the morning, as if she were a youn—"

"There's nothing we can ever do about them Mina," Andrew interjected, with his composure fully restored. "If anything, pity them. They have lived all their lives in carelessness and indulgence. Lord, their indulgence…neither have even the slightest understanding of not getting what you want," He finished, his voice a soft murmur, lulling against itself as it echoed off the marble floor.

"Andy…"

"This time its out of human hands. They'll have to pay the consequences for their lack of patience and modesty, and all in public view".

The three left it at that, embracing the silence that bonded them. It was a moment where the three very much treasured their social status.

* * *

"They're going to have our heads in the morning!" Serenity said in a hush as she and Darien walked hurriedly.

"I could care less. What I want, I have here," he responded, as his eyes grew dark, scanning over her figure in the moonlight.

"Dari-Endy!" she cried out as he found his way straight to her neck. "We…can't here…anyone could…see"

"I want you, Sere. Like you were that night, calling out my name—"

She blushed, knowing he would soon lose control, and the she would probably share the same fate. "But Darien—we".

"Let us make haste Serenity, for I cannot wait."

The two arrived to Darien's estate, a place Serenity was very familiar with on the outside. She had of course been inside as well a few times on the account of parties, but the Chiba parties were extremely high class, and usually very unlively and limited to a small space.

She took note that the manor was larger than her own home, but wasn't particularly impressed. She had seen wealth in all of its forms all her life, and it had long ago begun to lose interest in her.

"Would you care for a tour?" Darien said awkwardly.

Serenity smiled softly and nodded. She supposed the two of them couldn't just run up to wherever his room was and indulge in their nighttime activities, yet the feel of his home made her quite uncomfortable.

It felt as if no one lived there at all, but merely had people passing through. Serenity couldn't stop herself from being intrigued and pondering about the house's eerie presence as Darien led her around the first floor.

The living room, the ball room, the grand library, the dining room…all were empty, and looked as if such had been the case for many days.

She halted in the middle of their light stroll, "Um.." she began.

"Yes?" Darien asked, wondering is she was inquiring about his lecture on the main study.

"Where are your parents?"

Darien froze awkwardly for a moment followed by his shoulders collapsing.

"This home isn't used to frequent, or even scheduled company," he stated. As Serenity expected more compassion and feeling to show in him, he merely looked away, distance growing in his tone.

"The only one who comes back here regularly is my mother. Father loves his work more than anything and frequently spends nights in his office."

"Yes, but what about you? Where are you all the time?" She inquired.

"Gallivanting in the streets, picking up whores and bringing them to local inns, leaving both at the crack of dawn…" She scoffed at his exaggerating show.

"You liar," she muttered.

"You're right, I never have to resort to whores. But no, I spend most of my time with my brother, on this estate where he works, you know, when he isn't tidying up this drab place. You see, the man who owns the estate is awfully kind to me and my brother, and more so, he has the most peculiar daughter. Honestly, the strangest girl I've ever met…"

Serenity pouted, though her eyes glossed over. He was just—so—strange! Always going on these strange tangents with her, he knew how to make her uncomfortable, to pin her down wherever it was he wanted her.

"Oh? I'm sure she was very boring," Serenity stated. "Not worth anyone's time at all really…" Serenity trailed off, noticing how close the two of them were all of sudden. He was behind her, she could feel his breath on her neck, and she was utterly paralyzed.

"No, she wasn't dull at all. She was always quite loud," he stopped speaking, and Serenity was about to turn around when she felt wet warmth on her neck, and arms pulling her close.

"And clumsy…" he continued, kissing down her neck, causing her to moan just a little. He smirked at this, "So very clumsy," he continued. "She always spoke of such wild unrealistic things," his left hand moved up her waist, just underneath her breast. "And she was so dirty. Completely unkempt," he flicked his tongue slowly against the bottom of he ear lobe.

Serenity gasped as he picked her up and began walking out the room towards some unknown goal. She slung her arms around his neck, "I still don't see anything there that would make her of such a captivating interest."

"Well," he murmured into her hair. " One day, I saw her. And she wasn't a girl anymore. And unfortunately, other twits of my gender were realizing the same thing."

She held herself close to him, her eyes sleepily closed, as she felt him pull, and sensation of them rising.

"So what did you do then? Take her to the countryside like you do with all your infatuations and have your way with her in the fields afterwards?"

He grinned, and made a grunting noise that mocked her.

"No, I meet and depart from women in Red Rooms. Let's say that I kidnapped her from her watchful advisors, and then I brought her back to my own home, my own bed. And as I claimed her, she swore her devotion, obsession, and entire self to me."

"Endy…" she murmured, her senses all blurred, lacking color or contour.

She noted a door being kicked open, and then nudged close softly behind her, and then she was being lowered onto a bed. He let go of her and clarity came rushing back.

"Is this…"

"My room," He stated.

She had grown bold, and at some point during that carriage ride from the country, and from her brief exchange with Andrew, she knew that she wanted to be Darien's. She had wondered about sex for so long, about truly being with a man, and she wanted it to be him, for the first time and for every time.

"Will you help me out of my day dress?" she asked.

Darien moved towards her, yet once he touched the back of her dress he froze as if the garment itself had stung him. She was a virgin. He had come in here with the complete intention of taking that from her. He had rationalized it by recognizing that he cared about her. No other woman entered his mind now that he had been able to get a taste of Serenity.

None except Beryl. He knew he needed to bed her; there would be no other way. And it had to be tonight, while her father was away, the next county over for grueling court case. That was the whole plan; he would be indulging Beryl's wishes while Andrew snuck in. They had examined the floor structure of her home, and even been inside before when Darien had feigned interest in her. The study where the documents were kept was right next to her room in her wing, and unfortunately the old oaken doors made a lot of noise. Darien and Andrew concluded that the only way to get through unnoticed would be to have Beryl otherwise occupied. If she had Darien, the object of her affections an army could trample by, and she wouldn't notice.

"Endy?" she questioned, turning to face him.

He snapped back to the moment, and smiled weakly at her. Serenity inwardly frowned at his distracted state; this night, this moment was very important! She leaned up slowly to plant a soft and subtly inviting kiss on his lips.

"Sere, we shouldn't…"

She fragrantly displayed her disappointment at his words, "What on earth is troubling you so?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You're a terrible liar…" Serenity could still see the desire burning in his eyes, despite his attempts to mask it. 'He can't possibly get nervous with women…there have been so many…' she thought. 'Perhaps he's used to the woman initiating? If I could be a bit more aggressive…' A devilish smile captivated her entire being before she quickly put on a pouty face.

"Perhaps you don't find me beautiful anymore?" she said dejectedly with her head hanging low.

"You know that's not true." Darien clearly accented. He had noticed the quick glimmer in Serenity's eyes and could see through her attempts to get him to give in.

"So you do think I'm pretty?"

"Sere…" he replied uncomfortably.

"Oh dear, you don't!" She fell onto his bed. "All this time you have only been trying to be polite to me!"

"Sere…" he sighed exasperated, he knew exactly what she was doing.

Serenity stroked strands of her hair, "I had washed my hair, oh I know its not as silky as others girls'…but I brushed it so it would be soft…"

"Sere, you have not pampered yourself at all…I've been with you for the past forty-eight hours…"

She continued, "It must be my breasts," she grabbed hold of her two mounds looking down at them. "My face cannot satisfy you, and I'm sure my body brings even more dissatisfaction to you. Oh please, look at me and my imperfections and tell me how ugly I am!" she cried out.

'The damn girl should be in the theatre,' he thought to himself. "Serenity, please. No more of these games…" he attempted to say seriously, but he couldn't hide his grin. She was making him laugh. He wasn't laughing at her, it wasn't some silly story she told, it was just this playful girl in front of him. No woman had ever been like this. It was always seduction—not that he didn't find her seductive, obviously their behavior proved that notion false. But there was more.

Serenity saw his grin, and lost her dramatic façade, falling into laughter itself. "Look! Your face breaks! To think, that Darien Chiba knows something other than the most serious of matters! They won't believe me when I tell them!" She cried out in between giggles.

Darien half smiled at this, but felt his uneasiness take over.

Serenity stood up and approached him, "I'm ready now. Let me have that unfeeling man's kiss…No more play," her last words were lost in between a whisper and the contact of lips.

Confused, but also overcome by her sweetness, Darien reciprocated. As he fell deeper into their kiss, he felt one of her hands playing with his hair. The other hand, he noticed, was on top of his own. And she was prying it off from her back and moving it towards her own breast. A part of him jumped, as he felt her gently place his hand on her mound—she was so bold, and so firm, underneath his hand, and—

Darien broke away from her, and stepped back.

"What?" Confused, Serenity searched his eyes for the problem.

"I-I," he stammered. "I don't want to".

"Excuse me?"

"I can't. Not like this," he whispered.

"I want to be with you. You want to be with me. I thought that's the agreement we came to," she whispered.

"I don't want to leave you. I don't want to go to Beryl's. I don't want to sleep with her, I don't want to sleep with anyone!" he cried out.

Serenity was shocked from this sudden childlike outburst.

"I-I," he started looking around the room, like an animal. Andrew's words of madness echoed somewhere in the back of Serenity's mind. She felt as if she should be scared, but she realized she felt no fear at all.

"Sere, I--," he whispered as move towards her, holding her face in his hands. His eyes searched hers for an answer.

"Then don't," she said softly. His eyebrows arched. "Don't do any of it. Forget Beryl. Stay here with me. Never lay a finger on me if you so desire."

"But I can't. I have to-"

"Take care of yourself," she whispered. "Andy is right. You are tired. You take care of everyone, manage every business, hide who you are…take care of yourself right now".

"Sere, I…" his eyes softened at her words, his body relaxed a little.

She smiled as she saw a calm taking over him.

He pulled her close. "I want to give you everything," he said softly. "I want to have you, but I want it to be perfect for you."

"Its you, it will be," she replied gently. Serenity noticed that while Darien's body remained relaxed, his eyes were livid once more.

"Sere," he murmured, as he kissed her forehead, then another butterfly kiss on her cheek.

"Endy," she whispered, hesitating.

"Shhhhh," he put his arms on her shoulders and gently pushed her onto the bed.

"Its you Sere. Its just you," his voice was not husky, or filled with desire as usual, Serenity noticed—though he was still as intense as ever.

The transformation in Darien had manifested itself, before he had known desire for this girl. Every physical aspect of his being longed for hers. And though his desire had not disappeared, his obsession had begun to grow.

"You, Sere...You," he whispered as he began kissing her neck and shoulders while using one hand to alternate between massaging her breasts, and caressing down her curves.

He needed much more from her than a sexual encounter. He had realized he needed her as a constant. He had her, and he had to keep her. No one, no thing had ever felt so precious to him in his entire life, and he would be damned if she wasn't perfectly taken care of.

"Everything, I'll give you everything," his words were hardly audible as he said them so quickly, in between kiss, and deep, panting breaths.

He kept whispering the same words over and over again as he reached behind her and undid the lace for her daydress.

"Endy," she giggled again. She could feel her insecurities about this man slipping away, and though his intensity, the precise worship that consumed his eyes and movements frightened her a small bit, she felt herself growing strong.

He smiled as he revealed her naked body, "Sere … everything … beautiful …everything, Sere," he continued, as if it were a prayer and she were his goddess; her body, his temple.

He began kissing her breasts, nibbling—he did not even notice her removing his shirt. His hand moved down to her folds—so very wet, he noticed as he also felt his own desire in his pants.

He pulled away for a moment, stopped whispering incoherent words and looked at Serenity. She gently nodded her head, and he removed his trousers.

Serenity marveled at the naked man before her, and though Darien would usually take pride in himself at this moment, he did not even notice Serenity's adoring stare. His verbal requests of her devotion at their last encounter were for more harsh, and intense. Serenity realized however, that those requests had been demands—he had claimed her as his. In this moment he was asking her to be his, he was giving her the choice of loyalties rather than trying to own her.

He leaned his body down over hers, spreading her legs apart and hovered there. "Beautiful…beautiful…I'll have only you. Say you'll have no one but me. Only you, Sere…"

"No one but you…no one but me," she whispered back.

And with that he entered her. Serenity cried out softly from a prickling pain, but found Darien's mouth over hers, muffling the cry. As he continued to move, she felt a warm feeling grow from the pit of stomach that soon transformed into tremendous pleasure.

The two were lost in each other's bodies and kisses, melting into their warm pleasure feeling warm, safe, and light.

Darien moved faster as Serenity's moans of delight became cries of pleasure. As her cries increased, he felt her arms tighten around his back, her lips begging for his. As they physically declared their dedication to one another, the two felt themselves pushed over the edge, arching their backs in one elegant moment of the best sensation they ever felt, before falling into each other's arms.

Breathing heavily, Darien pulled sheets over their exhausted bodies, and pulled Serenity into his chest, holding her tight.

"Never leave me," his murmured, before falling asleep.

"Never," she replied back. Andy was wrong on the count of madness. Darien was not insane; he was simply a tired man with a lifetime of deep and solitary pain.

* * *


	12. Face the Facts

Author's Note: HI! I'm not dead! Though I came quite close. Sorry for the long wait everyone! I was in fact hit by a car about a week after the last chapter update, and I broke my collar bone, which made me unable to use my whole arm/difficult to type. Not only that, but the bone became infected, and now I'm on these crazy antibiotics. So, its been a rough seven months.

I'd also like to ask you to be forgiving of typos, my keyboard is broken, so hammering this chapter out has been pretty tough, be particularly forgiving of the letter "s", the key has gone bonkers, for example an unedited sentence:

I wasss feeling awsfully hungryk, so I went to the sstore to get soemthing for ssupper.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-- from not even pressing the key. But yeah, so I've done my best with it, but I may have missed a spot here or there.

I also kind of rearranged some chapter 10 stuff (basically Serenity does NOT wake up), just cuz that was never part of the plan and I dont know what I was thinking when I published it.

Also, please review! Its really what has kept this story alive, without them I would have quit a while ago

* * *

_Meet Me in the Red Room_

**Chapter 11: Face the Facts**

"Tell me, Lita…Have you ever ridden on horse before?"

Lita looked uneasily at Mina. She was a cook, and all of her childhood was spent around learning this trade—gardening, cleaning the food, preparing the food. There had never been time or reason to go to the stables.

"I'm going to assume that look of unease on your face means no," Mina stated.

Lita gave a half smile and tried to giggle, before turning again to face what now seemed like a giant beast before her. Her unease with the current situation began to grow: Andrew had stormed away into his own quarters on the Tsukino residence after Serenity and Darien had departed. It seemed as if he were set to brood for the remainder of the night, so the two girls figured they get some wine from the basement and slowly begin the process of attempting to understand what had happened that night. When the girls emerged from the cellar, they found Molly hollering about Andrew had taken off and left the premises.

And thus, here the two girls were: standing in front of the stables, ready to go chasing after him. Lita was not particularly excited about learning how to ride on horse, she had always thought horses to be beautiful, but standing before the stables her nose was filled with a foul stench, and the creatures which once seemed so pretty were much larger up close.

"But I'm sure that with you Mina, I won't have a bit of trouble—if you just instruct me!"

There was a silence while Lita waited for Mina to reply. Lita turned to see a familiar uneasy smile on Mina's face, "Aww no…. Don't tell me you don't know how to ride either!"

"Oh, don't be foolish, of course I don't know how to ride! I am a maid, no different than yourself!"

"Yes, but then wouldn't you have taken riding lessons along with Mistress Sere?"

"Sere? On a horse?! Oh sweet Lita, you have not been employed on these premises for an appropriate amount of time to understand how ridiculous of a notion that is!" Mina cried out between fits of laughter. "Sere was quite the tomboy when she was younger, and though femininity and beauty most certainly have graced her with age, I'm afraid clumsiness has also continued to do so. Her father of course made her take riding lessons when she was younger, but the poor child couldn't ride aside. She would take off her skirt, in nothing but her chamois, and ride astride—like a man! So, as you can imagine, her lessons ended promptly and her father forced her to study embroidering!"

Lita giggled a bit at the story, but her unease returned when the horse in front of her grunted, forcing her to remember his presence.

"So then, why exactly is it our plan to get on these horses?"

"Because, Sister Dear, all three of those morons have a head start on us, and Andy is most likely on foot. We must intercept him before he finds Serenity and Darie—er," Mina pause fumbling on the name, "…or is it Endymion now…well, Chiba. Hmm, well shall we remove our skirts then?"

"Pardon?!"

"Oh dear sister Lita, you don't mind if I call you that? I have come to feel ever so close to you ever since I noticed how strongly my brother feels for you that you are just like a sister to me. The darling little sister I never had, why I even—"

"Why, DEAR SISTER MINA," Lita began through gritted teeth, "am I to remove my skirt?!"

"Oh so you see me as a sister as well? I'm so happy, I—"

"MINA!"

"My, my, my! It seems as if my darling sister has a temper!" Mina giggled, as she started pulling items out from her burlap sack. "Take off your skirt, and put on a pair of these," Mina instructed.

"Pants?!"

"It's a chamois!"

"Chamois or not, sister **dear**, I have never worn pants in my life!"

"Well, now you will. Serenity may not have learned to ride like a lady, but she certainly was getting the gist of how to ride like a man, and that's precisely what we're going to do".

"You've got to be kidding me," she managed to get out through her hanging jaw.

Mina simply smiled, with her extended arms offering out the riding pants to her companion. Lita glared at Mina, and then looked to the horse. She slowly turned back to face Mina, who was still as docile as ever. With a great exhale she took the pants from Mina, and the two girls proceeded to change.

* * *

"Darien!"

Darien stirred, slowly waking, and utterly confused. They couldn't have been asleep for more than hour or two….

"Darien! Wake up!"

Darien slowly re-entered consciousness to see Andrew standing above him and Serenity at the foot of the bed.

"Get dressed."

"What?" Darien groggily said.

"I said get dressed. Its time to go to Beryl's"

"I won't," he replied sternly.

"Oh, you will Brother. And you will spend the night there as we planned

"I've vowed never to take another woman after her!" Darien shouted, as if ready to strike at his own brother.

"And that's why," Andrew replied, matching Darien's icy tone, "I told you not to sleep with Sere."

Darien sat there flabbergasted, angry but unable to counter Andrew's last remark. His shoulders then slumped a bit as he began to realize the weight of the situation.

"Why couldn't you have waited?" Andrew said a bit more sincerely.

"I just wanted to—"

"Master, you must learn patience and control—"

"DON'T call me that!" Darien shouted. Serenity stirred a bit in her sleep, moving against Darien, and he quickly realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry, but that's how things are. You are the noble, and I am the servant, and though most nobles can gallivant around the town, doing as they please, you have a dark secret that prevents you such a luxury! You went and got everything you want, and now you're in a situation where you are forced to hurt people".

Darien averted his brother's gaze, knowing that he was right.

"I love Sere dearly. I really do. But as we are, we are a danger to her, and her family. Our history could permanently tarnish the Tsukino name, and its a name that does not have as much a history as yours. She'd be reduced to nothing. Until there is no longer any proof of Endymion, you should stay away".

Darien stood up slowly, realizing what he had to do. His brother was right, if he just kept on carelessly satiating every desire he had—lives would be ruined. He could not bear to ruin Serenity's reputation, or Mr. Tsukino's, for they had treated him like family. And Andrew, his brother, whose loyalty knew no bounds.

He reached for he discarded articles of clothing and began dressing. He was now faced with a new determination; he would end this chapter of his life so that he could start a new.

As he finished putting on his coat, he took one last look at the sleeping Serenity. Andrew followed his brother's gaze, pity for the girl filling his heart. What would she think when she woke up without him? She'd be scared at first, but then figure that he went for a ride, or was getting breakfast, and would soon return. And then the clock would keep on ticking, and she'd realize he wasn't coming back, and she'd be all alone in this gloomy estate…

Darien was barely able to touch her, as she lay asleep in his bed. Instead he pulled up the covers, and removed a strand of hair from her forehead. He wished deep sleep upon her, for he knew that if he were to encounter her before finishing this task that he would have to revert to his old ways…

"We'll make it back here by morning".

"What?!" Andrew cried out. "It's past midnight already—"

Darien clenched his brow, and shot a glare at his brother. Andrew couldn't help but jump a bit from the icy stare. It had been a while since he had seen his brother look this way, so determined, yet so cold. Yet this side of his brother was the most advantageous for the situation at hand, Darien would stop at nothing to get what we wanted to get done. A shrewd, aloof, and untouchable businessman.

"We'll make it back here by morning," he said once more, and Andrew instantly knew to say anything more would be like challenging a lion.

As Darien swooped past him, he quickly straightened out his coat and followed, gently shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lita clung tighter to the neck of the horse, as she ducked from a branch overhead. She had insisted to travel through the forest so that no one would see her in such a ridiculous outfit, but she was no quickly coming to regret that decision.

"Mina, if I ever make it on to solid ground again, I will give you the thrashing of your life!"

Mina laughed as she kept pace and rode her horse fairly gracefully, "Calm yourself, we're practically there. The Chiba estate is just in sight ".

After coming threw the thicket of forest, the horses slowed their pace, and Lita was able to regain some of her composure. "So, how do you feel about this whole mess?"

"Well, to be honest I'm still trying to sort out some of the facts. I know how moody Andy would get whenever the legend of Endymion was mentioned…now I know why…but it's hard to know what is true even in that regard, for this town is no city, and the people gossip and exaggerate things to keep themselves amused. I would know, because I partake in such activities on a daily basis," she said while winking at her companion.

"But I wonder how they found out…Darien's father surely would never divulge such information, not when he himself went to such extremes to hide it in the first place…And this whole business with Beryl…what if she knows? Then the situation is extremely dire…," Mina continued to trail off.

By this point the two girls had entered the Chiba Estate grounds.

"What of Serenity?" inquired Lita.

Mina remained silent, still lost in thought as she stared up at the great mansion.

"Mina?" Lita asked again.

Mina held her gaze for just a bit longer before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, you mentioned Serenity, and then I was just wondering what it would have been like…had I grown up here...instead of working for Mr. Tsukino. He chose me when I was very young to be his daughter's maid…Poor Serenity…"

"What?"

"If Beryl knows about Darien then he is in a position to be blackmailed…but the witch wont try to harm him, but rather…the true object of his interest, Serenity…" Mina gasped quickly, cupping her hands over her mouth, " Oh Lita, now I see why Andy was so vehemently against those two being together! Serenity is the one who will suffer from this situation!"

Lita furrowed her brow in thought, unable to speak, to acknowledge the truth in Mina's revelation. Instead she took in the surroundings of the estate, observing the huge mansion, the garden on the premises, the forest in the backyard.

Lita pondered for a moment before visibly coming to a decision. "My goal," she began, "No matter what, will be to protect Serenity".

"Absolutely. Come, we'll go to the stables, and then retrieve the fools," she muttered.

Mina rode ahead to the stables, as Lita tried to get her own horse to move as swiftly. Mina turned the corner of the stables first, when she heard all too familiar voices.

"Alright, straight to the Red Room, then to her house, and then we'll have plenty of time left--"

"Hello brother!" Mina cried out to Andrew, trotting up lightly to him "And his other sibling," she added while taking note of Darien as well. Her voice was curt but not lacking humor. Most importantly she was determined not to lose to the men, not to be the weaker sex.

"Mina, don't go so fast!" Lita cried out while turning the corner. She looked down to see the two men peering up at her, "Oh!"

"Look sister dear, we've found two of them," Mina said coolly, on horse she towered above the men, something which never occurred in day to day life, and she took pleasure in being the larger force.

"Sister dear?" Andrew asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, brother," Mina began, " given the history of our family tree it probably wouldn't be all too surprising!"

Andrew found himself silenced. Fortunately, Darien asked the question that would trump the girls, and bring them at least on to equal terms:

"What are you girls wearing? And why are you riding astride?"

Lita and Mina looked at each other, suddenly embarrassed. The two quickly hopped off of their horses, and Mina began pulling out their skirts from her sack, while the two men doubled over with laughter.

Forgetting himself, Andrew managed to choke out between fits of giggles, "You look just like Sere did when she attempted to learn how to ride,"

The girls were no longer amused. For just a moment, it had been like old times, bantering back and forth, but now a certain silence fell over all of them at the mentioning of Serenity's name.

"Where is she?" Mina demanded.

Andrew looked apprehensively at Darien, as if to know whether or not it would be best to lie about her whereabouts.

"She is asleep. In my bed. Andrew and I have quite a busy night ahead of us, so it would be best if you girls went on home," Darien said coldly.

"Why you--," Lita began, infuriated and ready to pounce.

"Well, its good to see that you're back to your less than charming self, Mr. Chiba. You know, I find it quite funny Andy, I thought you wanted Mr. Chiba and my mistress to be together and marry".

"I did! I do!" he stammered. Andrew, feeling slightly ashamed couldn't quite look his sister in the eye, "I was just hoping to have this Beryl matter cleared up first…"

"Well then, what now?" Lita began, very much disliking this side of her lover's personality. "You're just leaving her alone here?"

"Perhaps it would be better for Serenity to marry Seiya after all," Mina said, staring both men down.

"Never," the brothers stated in unison.

Lita gasped in a realization, but none of the others noticed or took heed.

"Oh, you don't even know him or his brothers. They were here while you two were away at finishing school! And it was Seiya who cleaned up the pieces of Serenity's heart after you broke it! And it seems like you're intent on breaking her heart once more, so I don't see why he couldn't do the same!"

Hiding his blinding rage was the most difficult part for Darien. Had a man said Mina's words, Darien surely would have beaten him unconscious. But he would not budge, if he wanted his life back, he would have to do this. It was in everyone's best interest. And being stone cold was something he had become quite good at over the years.

"Oh no!" Lita cried out. "Mina! Seiya! Seiya! He was supposed to come the estate tonight! He's probably there now!"

Upon remembering this fact, Mina's face fell as well. She cursed after kicking the side of the stable wall.

"What are we going to do?" Lita stammered.

Mina paused in concentration. "Forget about these men. Let's get Serenity and go home".

Lita nodded, slightly dumbfounded. Andrew looked uneasy, clearly being caught between his two siblings. Mina began to tie up the horses, when Andrew interrupted, "I'll take care of it…"

"Very well then, you two have a busy night ahead of you—"

"That's right," Darien said, cutting her off.

Mina was very much a warm a person. It was nearly impossible to keep her in a foul mood, let alone put a genuine frown on her face, yet the glare she gave Darien then was just as icy as him.

"So we'll be off," She finished.

* * *

The girls hurried without an exchange of words to the mansion in order to find their mistress.

"Follow me, I know the way," Mina whispered.

Heading up the stairs, it felt to Lita that they were traveling through endless corridors. She found the Tsukino estate to be enormous, but this home put it to shame.

After making it through a completely separate wing, she came upon the door she knew was Darien's. With a deep breath, she raised her fist and knocked.

"Endy?" The door swung wide open, and both Mina and Lita watched Serenity's joyful face fall when she realized the two weren't her lover.

"What on earth are you two doing here?"

The two girls looked at each other, trying to figure out the easiest place to start…

"Where's Endymion?"

"He left."

Serenity blinked her eyes, as if maybe this was part of a dream. "What do you mean he left?"

"He's pursuing Beryl!" Mina managed to spit out.

Serenity could barely bring her hands to her face before she began to faint, her eyes watering. Lita pushed by Mina, and quickly caught the girl.

"She should lie down. Quick! Help me get her to the bed!"

Mina gave Lita a hand as they brought Serenity to lie down, though she protested. Once she was in the bed, her eyes came more into focus, showing her to be more lucid, yet they were still filled with tears.

"Seiya's at your house right now. What do you say we go back there and see him?" Lita began.

"Oh no we wont," Mina stated.

"But earlier you said…"

"They would have surely tried to thrown us off if we had let them know we were going to try and follow them. And since we don't know what their exact plans were, it was best we remained discreet," Mina replied coolly.

Serenity looked between the two confused.

"Why?…" Serenity managed to stammer.

"He needs something from Beryl. We don't know, she may be blackmailing him! But it seems like Chiba and my brother made a pact, and for whatever reason it has to be done tonight".

"He loves me, I know it," Serenity said quickly.

Mina eyed Lita cautiously. "He seems to be acting his old regular self, Sere. Come to think of it, now I know what you mean when you called him a no good, arrogant, pig-headed mule".

Serenity giggled, much to the surprise of her companions. They expected her to be more upset, and for once, righteously so…

"You know he intends to sleep with her, Sere…"

"Well, then, we'll just have to get there first! We can devise a plan ourselves without sleeping with the town's biggest whore. Honestly, men have no other idea how to get what they want…"

Both Lita and Mina laughed. "You're right, they don't stand a chance against the three of us. Why, just Mina and myself have been pulling pranks on Andy for the past month, and he is still as dim-witted as ever".

"Right," Serenity nodded. She reached for her discarded cloak and began to pull it over herself.

"Ahem," Mina interrupted. "And what makes you think you can just put a cloak over your nightgown and go outside? Where are the rest of your clothes?"

"Well, you two are wearing pants…." Sere pointed out.

Mina and Lita blushed; they had started arguing with the men, and thus completely forgot about their skirts…

"Alright then! We're completely indecent, so let's head over to Beryl's!" Lita shouted.

"Oh we won't be going to Beryl's," Mina started. "No we are going to end this disaster in the place that it began," her eyes were on Serenity. "We're going to the Red Room," Mina finished.

* * *


End file.
